Naruto et les Kitsune
by citron971
Summary: Il pleure, il est triste, il est maltraité, il ne comprend rien,il a trois et est sur le point de se faire tué. je suis nul pour les résumé donc venez me lire. Il fera une rencontre qui changera sa vie. svp
1. prologue 1

**Prologue : **

La moitié du village est en feu. L'autre moitié est détruit et au milieu de tout ce chaos une naissance. Un bel ange blond aux yeux bleue qui accueil ce monde plein de souffrance avec un beau cri signifiant me voici . Les mains et les bras gigotant dans tous les sens, un bébé plein de vie. Une fois dans les bras de sa mère il cesse de gigoté. Il regarde celle qui la porté pendant neuf mois, nourris logé et dorloté. Sa mère le serre une dernière fois dans ces bras et lui faits un magnifique sourire et sombre dans l'inconscience.

Son père pleure de joie pour la naissance de son fils et pleurs de douleurs du geste qu'il s'apprête accomplir. L'enfant ne comprend pas mais ressent la douleur de son père. Il tend les mains vers le visage de son père, fais plein de gazouillis pour attirer son attention et lui rendre le sourire. Son père lui rend son sourire et l'emporte sur le champ de bataille l'endroit exacte ou se trouve le démon Kyubii qui ravage tous sur son passage.

Cette homme était le Hokage il regarda son fils avec un regard triste.

? : Vous allez vraiment le faire ?

Hokage : oui, c'est le seul qui puisse contenir Kyubii sans être affecté par son chakra démoniaque et qui un jour sera capable de le contrôler.

? : Vous n'êtes pas sur de ce que vous dites en plus ce gamin ne sera pas apprécier du village.

Hokage : Jiraya, tu le sais comme moi, il n'y a pas eu d'autre naissance, en plus j'ai confiance en lui, il est tellement beau, plein d'énergie, regarde le bouger dans tous les sens. (a croire qu'il a oublié qu'il est en plein milieu d'une guerre gazouiller comme sa devant un chérubin).

De plus tu le sais comme moi, comment Kushina a eu du mal avec sa grossesse, du a son trop plein de chakra. On a du lui faire un scellé très difficile, pour contenir son chakra au stade d'embryon.

Jiraya : Minato il lui fit un sourire triste ne sachant quoi dire.

Hokage : se rapprocha de la bête, se tourna vers Jjiraya et lui dit Il s'appelle NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE, que personne ne l'oubli et que tous le traite en Héros et que tous les villageois le traite comme tel. En pensé personne dans ce village ne pourras contenir cette puissance pas même moi. Pour cela j'ai pris des dispositions au cas ou cela se passerait mal, celle qui pourra le guidé dans le futur et l'élevé comme il se doit.

Pardonne moi mon fils.

Il commença faire des signes une vitesse hallucinante, le shinigami apparu et l'extraction de Kyubbi commença et son scellement dans le Corps de ce petit être, se fit.


	2. Chapter 1 Le Départ

**Chap 1 **

_**3 ans plus tard.**_

Dans une petite chambre un enfant pleurait sans discontinuité recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens lui faisaient des méchancetés, alors que les petits comme lui étaient bien traités. Il avait faim cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Il avait peur il était enfermer dans une pièce ou il faisait noir. Des choses venaient le blessé et lui faire mal il y avait des monstres. Dans son esprit d'enfant pour ne pas dire bébé il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était tout le temps tout seul personne ne jouait jamais avec lui et pourquoi on le frappait tout le temps.

_Kyubii qui avait retrouvé ces esprit une fois scellé dans le corps du gamin ne pouvait faire qu'une chose pour lui le soigné et évité qu'il n'ait froid dans cette chambre glaciale._

Quelque part pas loin de Konoha

Non loin du village elle galopait à une vitesse que l'œil humain ne pouvait distingués, même pas celui des ninjas.

Elle ressentait la souffrance du gamin comme si c'était la sienne. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose le sortir de cette souffrance ce chagrin immense. Dans ces moment, sa seul pensée était le meurtre, tuée tous ces gens qui se disait humain mais qui n'était même pas capable de donnée un peu de tendresse à un bébé qui ne comprenait rien et qui n'avait rien fait.

Dans pièce sombre a konoha

Le petit c'était endormie en chien de fusils, les yeux plein de larmes.

Un groupe de villageois devant sa porte s'apprêtè a rentré armée jusqu'au dent prêt à l'abattre. Ils rentrèrent sans bruit de façon à le prendre par surprise, parce que dans leur lâcheté il s'attendait a tout moment que Kyubi protège l'enfant et se libère du sceau.

Dans cette même direction deux personne approchaient de cette maison Jiraya qui à découvert la véritable situation du petit, l'ordre de laissé vivre un bébé seul sachant à peine parlé, marché et encore moins s'occupé de lui-même. Déterminer à prendre le gamin avec lui et montré au conseil a quelle point il serrait regrettable de se mettre a dos un tel génie. Génie oui parce qu'il y croyait au parole du Yondaime. Plongée ces pensée il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était arrivé a destination il pris la direction des escaliers et c'est a ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que la porte était ouverte, il se précipita et vit a cette instant un villageois abattre son couteau en plein cœur du gamin.

Le villageois jubilait, enfin il serait débarrassé de se démon, enfin il pourrait vengés les siens, tués Kyubi, être le héros du village. Le couteau s'abat sur le cœur du petit mais une force le reteint a deux centimètre de sa victime, puis ils ressentirent une forte auras, une auras tellement dense et imposante qu'il n'osa plus faire un geste.

Jiraya la ressenti aussi et se précipita pour voir apparaître une belle créature blanche.

Une belle bête majestueuse, imposante, une belle fourrure, de poil long et brillant (à la manière d'un persan), les yeux rouge carmin du à la colère, fendu comme un félin l'intérieur jaune, de la taille d'un mètre et elle se mit à parler.

Renarde : que croyez-vous être entrain de faire, pauvre insecte. Touché encore une seule fois a mon bébé et vous êtes mort.

Les villageois à ce ton de voix calme, doux, remplis de colère rentré, prirent peur. A cette instant le chakra du renard était tellement fort qu'il leur était difficile a supporté, ils se mirent a suée à grosse goutte.

J : qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi ?

_Sandaime : alors il a fait appel à toi ? Je comprends mieux. C'était donc de cela qu'il me parlé. (Dans sa boule de cristal) Inquiet du comportement de Jiraya suite aux révélations du conseil._

Renarde : je prends le gosse avec moi. Qui je suis ?? Tu dois surement être Jiraya le pervers. Nous avions un accord moi et le Yondaime, si le gosse est maltraité je peux venir le récupéré.

Tout ces bruits réveillèrent le gamin, effrayé il regarde autour de lui et des qu'il aperçoit les villageois il prend peur et se met en position de défense en attente d'être battu comme a son habitude.

A ce geste Jiraya et la Renarde eurent la même réflexion, alors c'est comme sa qu'il vivait, battu, entouré de souffrance et de maltraitance tous les jours.

A peine âgés de trois ans et déjà si malheureux, ils eurent un sentiment de colère vis-à-vis du village.

Naruto se mit à pleurer, il n'en pouvait plus, il était fatigué, avait peur et avait faim.

La renarde en voyant cela, enroula une de ces queues autour de l'enfant en un geste protecteur et plein de tendresse, ce que l'enfant perçu, même s'il n'avait jamais connu ces sentiments. Il chercha le propriétaire de cette queue la regarda longuement (pensé, elle est belle, et ses poils sont tous doux sa me donne envie de m'y enroulé pour dormir, mais qu'est ce que ce truc bleue qui scintille autour d'elle). Son instinct d'enfant lui dit de faire confiance à cette créature majestueuse.

Pensé de la renarde

(Il a le même regard franc que son père.

_Hokage : désolé, je ne pensais pas avoir à prendre ces disposition, voici naruto mon Fils, en lui est enfermé qui tu c'est._

_Renarde : j'en prendrais soins comme il se doit, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle prit l'enfant avec l'une de ces nombreuses queues puis fit un salut au seul être humain qu'elle respectait et attendit que le shinigami l'emporte. Puis se tourna vers Jiraya sandaime et Tsunade qui sont arrivé entre temps puis partie sans que personne ne la voie. _

Il n'a même pas l'air effrayé avec des énergumènes pareils ma notoriété tombe a l'eau, on n'aurait même pas dit que je leur fait peur, réaction normal de tous être humain lorsqu'il me voit, il ne réagit pas a mon chakra non plus on dirait que cela ne lui fait rien. Pourtant vu la dose que je relâche il ne devrait pas être capable de le supporté surtout pour un tout petit être comme lui.) Tiens il joue avec ma queue maintenant. Hé gamin ce n'est pas un jouet.

_._

Délaissant ces pensé elle prit l'enfant, regarda les villageois et les endormis. Se tournant vers Jiraya.

Renarde : je l'emmène avec moi vous le reverrez dans une quinzaine d'année. Seulement s'il le veut ou que Tsunade fait appel à lui. Dite lui bonjour de ma p … Aie Naruto venait de lui mordre la queue parce qu'il ne comprenait qu'est ce qu'était ce truc bleue qu'il voyait depuis tout a l'heure, pensant que c'était a mangé. Elle le soulève, le met a hauteur de ces yeux et lui dit : Hé gamin je ne suis pas de la nourriture non mais sa va pas. Pour toute réponse il lui prend le museau des mains et caresse son poil et se met a sourire. Elle soupir et le repose dans sa fourrure ou il se remet a joué. Dite à la vieille qu'elle trouvera se que je lui ai promis.

Pendant ce temps Jiraya qui regardait cette scène ce dit que le petit serait plus en sécurité avec se renard et se pose la question comment Tsunade la connaissait et comment le gamin pouvait supporter toute cette puissance sans en être affecté, car pour lui c'était très difficile de resté debout.

Jiraya : je ne suis pas d'accord, pour que vous l'emmeniez, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il serait mieux avec vous, mais je veux une promesse de le revoir dans 15 ans.

La renarde le regarde avec un air de mépris et s'en va dans un tourbillon de vent sans lui répondre.

Dans la tour des Hokage :

Dans le bureau se trouvait la nouvelle nommé rokudaime, le sandaime et le conseil.

Tsunade : comment ? Vous laissez vivre un gamin tout seul dans une maison mais vous êtes cinglé ma parole, vous devenez sénile avant l'âge ou quoi ?

Conseillé : déjà qu'on le laisse vivre c'est beaucoup.

Danzo : si vous ne voulait qu'il soit seul, donnez le moi je m'en occuperais.

Sandaime : en faite je ne vous demandez pas votre avis mes cette enfant retournera a l'orphelinat de ce soir la séance et close. A demain.

Personne n'étant content mais le sandaime retourne a son bureau avec Tsunade tandis que les conseillés rouspété et se chercher une autre solution.

Jiraya : enfin je vous trouve !

Tsunade : qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

J : le petit c'est fait attaqué par une dizaine de villageois prêts a l'assassiné et

T : comment ? Ou est-il ?

S : il est partit avec Tenko. C'est le mieux qui pouvait se passé. Qu'est ce qu'elle a laissé ??

T : Tenko était la ?!! Rassure moi ils ne sont pas mort ces villageois ?? Est ce qu'elle a laissé quelque chose pour moi ?

J : je vous dis que le gamin se fait enlevé, et votre première préoccupation et de savoir si elle vous a laissé un cadeau ?? Non mais ou suis-je ?!!

T : t'inquiète, il beaucoup plus en sécurité avec qu'elle, en plus c'est la compagne de Kyubi, et puis même si elle effraie tous le monde et qu'il ne reste pas en vie longtemps en face d'elle, elle n'aime pas la violence gratuite, et puis elle avait un accord avec Minato à propos du gamin. Cesse de te faire des cheveux blancs.

J : ah bon, si tu le dis, au faite elle dit : la vieille je emmené ce que tu voulais.

S : raconte ce qui c'est passée.

Il se mit a raconté sans omettre un seul détail de ce qui c'est passée.

Tsunadé en pensée : hé tel père tel fils.

Sandaime en pensé : hé hé !! Ils m'étonneront toujours c'est Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Dans la forêt

La renarde s'arrêta un instant pour contempler ce gamin et l'auscultez comme il se doit.

Elle le tourna dans tous les sens, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Remarquant sa maigrir et ses os rachitique. L'enfant que c'était un jeu se mit lui aussi a l'observant tous caressant ses poils et a sourire, sourire qui se fana brusquement au bruit Honteux de son estomac réclament à manger. A ce bruit la renarde souris et fis apparaître devant le gamin une gerbe de fruits, étonné le petit fit ses faire des allers-retours entre la renarde et le panier craintif que se soit encore un mauvais tour. Voyant cela la renarde lui mis un fruit dans les mains et il se mit a mangé craintivement au début puis comme un agoulous part la suite manquant s'étouffé.

Une fois repus, il se cala bien sur la fourrure de la renarde les mains bien poisseuse du jus des fruits puis s'endormit.

Remarquant son geste la renarde grimaça, le mit sur son dos, puis partie une bonne fois pour toute dans son village.


	3. Chapter 2 Rencontre

Chapitre 2 : la rencontre ou prémonition

**4 ans plus tard.**

Dans le calme de la nuit, par de là les montagnes et les villages, vivait une meute de renard (je sais qu'il ne vive pas en meute, mais c'est une fanfic). Elle vivait dans une grotte au-dessus d'une montagne, entourée de fleur inconnus du monde et d'une forêt si dense que les humains n'osait s'y approchés de peur de s'y perdre.

L'intérieur de la grotte se composait de plusieurs pièces de manière a ce que chacun est son coin particulier. Comme il y avait un humain avec eux, ils avaient aménagé un endroit pour cette être, équipé d'un futon d'une mini cuisine, d'un placard ou ranger ces vêtements et autres ainsi que mini fauteuil.

Dans la pièce la plus grande délaissant son futon le gamin parti dormir, blottit contre la fourrure soyeuse de sa mère de substitution enveloppé dans sa couverture. Il rêvait d'un passé, présent et futur proche.

Dans la scène du passé, il revoyait son village d'origine ainsi que son Jiji en pleine discussion avec l'un des chefs (il supposait) des clans du village. Le chef du clan était habillait d'un kimono bleu, d'une ceinture bleu plus foncé et des sandales. Il avait de long cheveu brun lâché sur le dos. Des yeux blancs sans pupille. La discussion tournait autour de son héritière et du village de Kumo, pays de la foudre. Ils voulaient le secret du byakugan. Il ne voulait en aucun cas échanger son frère jumeau très puissant contre une héritière inutile, il préférait encore qu'on l'enlève elle, qu'il n'envoie son frère au casse pipe.

Le jiji fut choqué des propos tenue par le chef de clan, ne laissant rien paraitre dit qu'il allait prendre des dispositions.

La scène changea pour laisser place à une chambre de petite fille. Il faisait nuit, elle dormait paisiblement jusqu'au moment ou un ninja vint l'enlevé avant de l'assommé. Pas très loin de la scène on vit le père sourire, et s'en allé l'air de rien.

Dans la tour de l'hokage le sandaime vit toute la scène dans sa boule de cristal appela un anbu et l'envoya à la poursuite de la petite au village de Kumo pays de la foudre.

_Pensée de l'hokage un jour tu paieras chère ton geste Hiashi Huygas._

Et la scène changea encore une fois pour lui montrait le kidnappeur arrivé à destination. La petite fille allait être le sujet d'expérience variée. Commença la séance de torture pour la gamine. Séance que du subir le gamin du a son empathie.

Retour à la réalité :

Le petit se réveilla en sursaut suite à la dernière scène, mais surtout pour éviter les souffrances de la petite. Sa mère ayant entendu les cris étouffés émis par son petit ainsi que son agitation dans son sommeil lui lécha le visage et lui demanda de lui raconté son cauchemar.

Les autres ayant entendus les pleurs du gamin c'étaient rapprochée afin de savoir ce qui se passée. Ainsi ils purent entendre le gamin conter son rêve.

? : Pourquoi rêve t-il des gens de son village ? Quel est son lien avec la Gamine ?

Chefs : je pense que cette petite et lui seront très proche, ou en tout cas auras un rôle a joué dans les années avenir.

Gamin : mais je ne l'a connaît pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Chef : oui, mais sa change rien au fait qu'elle ne doit pas mourir et qu'on doit allée la secourir pour ton bien être futur.

Tenko chef : « bon, nous avons du travail, Kit (le renardeau blanc et zébré, une rayure rouge et une rayure orange en cercle avec neuf queues, taille 80cm), Kyo (renard fauve a trois queues, couleur fauve, taille 1m50), mokkun (imaginé le mononoke de shounen onmyouji et ces exactement le même c'est-à-dire tous blanc avec cinq branche rouge sur le front formant une étoile, de longue oreille, de longue griffe avec 5 queues) et toi gamin, direction village le village de Kumo (village de la foudre) ».

Tous les trois : Hai Tenko-sama.

_Ces trois renards firent leurs apparitions à la naissance du gamin, Kyo et Mokkun vinrent en traversant les mers et Kit naquit le même jour que le gamin._

Gamin : pourquoi je viens ?

Tenko : parce que tu es le seul humain et que toi seul pourra calmer la petite. Car notre apparence ne plait pas à tous le monde_ (surtout que la dose de chakra supportable pour un être humain n'est pas pareille pour tous, et que lorsque tu près des humains avec nous autour ils ressentent moins notre chakra, ce gamin franchement. Se serait bien qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas comme les autres.)_

Gamin : Hein !! Mais je n'ai pas peur de vous moi. Et puis vous êtes gentils.

Les autres _: tous un gouttes sur la tête : quel honte, il nous traite de gentils, je vais le massacré, attend un peu le prochain entrainement je vais te montrer moi qui est gentils, le pire c'est qu'avec une telle auras meurtrières que nous dégageons il n'a même pas l'air effrayé. C'est déprimant, son père au moins savait ressentir le danger lui, mais se gamin c'est une vrai plaie. Et ils se mirent à bouder a cause de la réaction du gamin face à leurs chakras au lueur assassine qu'ils dégageaient._

Pensée Tenko : _morte de rire, dire que se sont pour la plupart des démons sanguinaires voir plus et pour se gamin c'est normal, et à voir leur comportement on ne dirait pas, il m'étonnera toujours, en sa présence nous changeons de comportement, et dire qu'il ne la toujours pas remarqué c'est vraiment un cas désespéré._

Vous êtes prêts nous partons Kit prend le petit sur ton dos. Il le prend dans sa gueule et le met sur son dos et le petit s'agrippe en boudant dû à son surnom « Petit ».

Gamin : je m'appelle NARUTO. Et la tout le monde se mets à rire.

Une fois arrivé à destination le gamin du au Kit de prendre la tête de la file et se mit a guidé ses compagnons a l'instinct. Kyo et Tenko son restée en dehors du village afin de surveillés les alentours en cas de danger. Ils effacèrent leurs présences et pénétrèrent le village. Plus ils se rapprochaient de la cible et plus le petit soufrait, il avait des douleurs atroces au crane et aux yeux mais tenait bon. Ils trouvèrent l'entrée d'une espèce de cave et s'invita. La scène qu'ils virent les dégouta, plusieurs cadavres d'humains en pétrifications les accueillirent, l'odeur était horrible surtout pour des odorats hyper développé. Plus loin devant sur une table en bois, il y avait la petite fille, les yeux en sang avec un des mercenaires s'apprêtait à lui enfoncé un pieu dans les yeux, il n'eu jamais temps de commettre son acte, kit le décapita d'un coup de griffe, et dit au gamin : « Calmes toi ! Tu va nous faire repérer. »

Ben oui car le gamin en colère faisait trembler les murs et était sur le point de les enterré vivant.

Le gamin détacha la petite et la recouvrit d'un drap blanc qu'ils avaient emmené. Mokkun pris une forme mi humaine mi renard et pris la gamine dans ces bras et ils prirent la fuite. Arrivé près de Tenko, le gamin dit : on devrait laisser un double de la petite de façon à faire croire qu'elle est morte et comme sa, il n'ya aura pas de guerre inutile entre les deux villages et Kumo cherchera encore longtemps avant de trouver le coupable.

Tous le regardèrent étonné de ce genre de raisonnement venant d'un gamin. En voyant ce regard il se sentit tout gêné d'avoir dit une bêtise. Kyo le lécha et lui dit que pour une fois il faisait fonctionnait sa matière grise c'était étonnant. Et bien sur il se mit à bouder du à l'explication de Kyo. Ils firent comme dit le gamin et partirent.

Une fois chez yeux, ils commencèrent l'inventaire des dégâts causés à la gamines et firent appel à Shimitsu (vieille renarde point de vue du gamin, pelure grise très doux, avec un regard bleue, taille 1m50, cinq queues). Elle rendit la vue à la gamine, soigna ces divers blessure sur le corps, la déclara dans le coma du aux douleurs physique et au choc psychologique qu'elle venait de subir.

Du coté du gamin, Tenko et Kit.

Gamin : « est ce qu'elle va rester avec nous ? »

Tenko : « oui, (pensée _nous en sommes bien obligé puisqu'elle est liée directement a toi_) elle commencera son apprentissage des qu'elle ira mieux tout comme toi. »

Kit : « vous pensez qu'elle serait capable de supporté ? »

Tenko : « je pense que oui, nous verrons bien. Quand a toi Gamin, il faudrait peut être que tu commence à maitriser tes émotions, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Gamin : « oui mais quand j'ai vu le comportement de ces ninja sa m'a énervé. Je suis désolé. »

Tenko : « demain en plus de Kyo et Mokkun comme sensei, je t'entrainerai aussi ainsi que Shimitsu. »

Gamin : « quoi ??? Hein !!! Mais je vais mourir avant la fin de la journée, déjà que t'es pas douce quand tu entraine Kit. Qu'est ce que sa va être pour moi. » Et il se mit à bougonner dans son coin comme quoi les Dieu était injuste avec lui. Puis il dit à son démon intérieur a voix haute :

_Kuy chan tu t'en rends compte elle veut nous tuées, tu n'auras même pas le temps de me soigné_ _Bou ou oin oin elle veut me tuées,_ « Mokkun sauve moi et il couru vers lui. »

**Kyu : non mais qui ma collé une mauviette pareil. Tu es aussi faible qu'un vermisseau pour que t'es peur d'elle. Pauvre humain. Et m'appel pas Kyu chan sinon ….**

G : sinon rien, Kyu chan poil de carotte…

**Kyu : Grrr**

Tenko : « avec des envies de meurtre, non mais dites moi que je rêve se gamin insolent va voir de qu'elle boit je me chauffe, aucun respect envers ces ainés, gamin ingrat. »

Kit : _mord de rire_, « m'man tu sais très bien comment il est. Alors qu'aux yeux du monde nous sommes soit craint ou respecté, ou haït pour lui nous sommes normaux. Qu'ont prennent notre forme normal ou pas. »

_Il se souvient encore lorsque sa mère avait ramené le gamin, il était tout maigrichon mais s'extasié devant nous comme s'il était a Walt Disney. Il ne ressentait ni malaise, ni même notre puissant chakra. Sa première réaction en me voyant fut de me sauter dans le coup en me mordant le pelage comme si j'étais un gros bonbon, non mais je vous jure. Mais son sourire irradiait tellement que c'était comme si le soleil nous éclairait en pleine nuit. Puis Mokkun et Kyo apparurent ce soir la disant qu'ils étaient les gardiens du petit. Puis il s'était endormit mort de fatigue._

Tenko : « oui c'est vrai ta raison. Mais cela ne m'empêcheras de me venger de ce manque de respect. Surveille le je sors, ne le laisse pas me suivre, t'as compris ? »

Kit : « Oui m'man. » _Ben oui, c'est parce que lorsqu'elle sortait il avait tendance à la suivre comme son ombre sans que personne ne rendent compte._

Le gamin reviens vers lui, en voyant Tenko partir. « Elle est fâchée ? Elle va revenir ? Hein dit ?? »

Kit : toujours se sentiment d'abondant qui le ronge malgré notre présence. Non elle n'est pas fâchée et oui elle revient pour te torturer de ton manque de respect. Aller viens on va dormir il est tard. Il le suit, et se couche tous contre son pelage. « Dit tu crois qu'elle va se réveillé ?? »

Kit : bien sur c'est la vieille qui s'en occupe. (_oin je me met a parler comme lui maintenant) tiens je vais lui faire sa toilette pour me venger)_

Gamin : « tu as raison. Kyaaaaaaaa, arrête, tu sais que, c'est que m'man qui a le doit. »

Quelque jour plus tard Hinata se réveilla. En ouvrant les yeux la première chose qu'elle vit fut ……………

Je laisse faire votre imagination vous le saurez surement dans un prochain chapitre

Allé lâcher vos commentaires qu'est ce que vous en pensez ????


	4. Chapter 3 Découverte

Sa première vision au réveil fut un masque de renarde avec un sourire canidé. En fond il y avait tout les autres renards avec un regard remplie de curiosité.. (Imaginé cette image et au réveil, après un nuit de souffrance.)

Sa réaction fut immédiate elle se a mit a crié et recula jusqu'au mur. Suite a cela le gamin se tordit de rire. C'était la réaction qu'il avait recherché.

Les renards de nature très malicieuse appréciaient beaucoup ce genre de farces; des que ce n'étaient pas à leur dépend. Il en faisait beaucoup le petit, tout le monde y était passé. Pour lui c'était trop drôle.

La petite fille ne comprenait rien.

Pourquoi il y a avait un enfant avec tous ces Kitsune et pour quoi il rigolait ce n'était pas drôle du tout, ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Une fois que l'autre abruti fut calmé, il se rapprocha de la gamine et vit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Alors il regretta un peu son geste. Un peu parce qu'il s'était bien maré.

Gamin : « comment tu t'appelle ? Moi c'est Naruto »

La Petite Fille se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même.

Le gamin se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et dit : « on ne te fera pas de mal, s'ils te font peur (en montrant les autres renards du droit), dit toi que se sont de gros chats ».

Les dits gros chats : « je vais te montré moi qui tu traite de gros chat. Non mais pour qui tu te prends gamin !, le gros chat vas te bouffer tu vas voir…

Il se fit arrêter par Mokkun qui lui dit : « pourquoi tu t'énerves tu le sais très bien qu'il le fait exprès, à chaque tu tombes dans son piège. Et puis tu pourras toujours lui faire regretter d'une autre manière»

Gamin : « qu'est ce tu dis Mokkun ?? Pourquoi tu lui mets de telle idée en tête, ce n'est pas juste. Et il se mit à bouder dans son coin en disant a son renard intérieur

**« Kyu chan t'as vus comment ils me traitent, je vais me venger.**

**Kyubii : ARRETE de m'appeler Kyu chan, et puis comment un microbe comme toi pourras faire quoi que se soit.**

**Un puissant démon, Sa Majesté Kyubii No Yoko, une belle personne comme moi n'est pas la pour supportée tes doléances. VA VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS. Microbe va. Vas-y Dégage de la.**

**Gamin : ouinnnnnnnnn, je vais le dire à TenKo Okasann.**

**Kyubii : Hein, mais non, ….. Tu peux rester ici, dit un Kyu tout apeuré à un Naruto Victorieux.**

Le comportement de Naruto fit sourire la gamine, pour carrément la faire pouffer de rire en le voyant bouder dans son coin en se parlant tout seul.

En entendant cela le gamin se retourna et lui sourit et renouvela sa question à laquelle elle répondit s'appelé Hinata Huygas, 7 ans, faisant partie d'un des clans les puissants a Konoha et lui demanda qui il était.

Gamin : « je suis Naruto, et je viens aussi de Konoha, même si personne ne me connaît appart le Jiji euuuh, l'Hokage.

Tu as mal ? Tu peux marcher ? Tes yeux vont bien ? »

Shimitsu : « ne harcèle pas ma patiente Gamin, je vais l'examiné. »

Gamin : « je ne m'appelle pas gamin la vieille » et il se reçu un coup de patte sur le crane pour son insolence, il parti bouder.

Shimitsu se rapprocha de la gamine qui n'était plus apeurée, en lui disant qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal, elle ne voulait que l'examiner, vérifier que tout fonctionnait chez elle.

Elle hocha de la tête et se rapprocha. Shimitsu l'examina et déclara qu'elle allait mieux.

Ce qui soulagea tout le monde. La chef de clan se rapprocha et lui dit d'approcher.

Hinata regarda celle qui approchait est en fut subjuguée, entièrement blanche, les poils brillant les yeux bleue (et oui comme Naruto), imposante elle avait une telle prestance, qu'elle se sentit toute intimidé et encore plus mal a l'aise que devant son père.

La renarde l'étudia un moment avant de prendre la parole.

Gamin : « Okasan tu lui fais peur, regarde, couche toi ou prend une plus petite taille qu'elle soit moins intimidé ».il lui disait tout cela en lui grimpant dessus. Elle le prit par la queue et le mit à la hauteur de ces yeux, En le regardant avec des envies de meurtre.

Voyant cela Kit se rapprocha de la petite et lui dit de venir se mettre à l'abri en la mettant sur son dos. Elle lui demanda pourquoi il disait cela. Et il répondit que ce petit insolent venait de bafouée l'honneur du chef en lui donnant des ordres devant tout le monde et que pour sa il allait se prendre une bonne raclé.

Kit : « moi je suis Kit, le Fils de la chef et le frère de l'insolent. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il l'a mérité. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois. »

Renard jaune : « tiens tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur de nous, mois je suis Yuuki » (style renard polaire mais jaune les yeux noir, deux queues)

Hinata : « Naruto n'a pas peur de vous donc moi non » plus dit-elle.

Shimitsu : « moi c'est shimitsu, je suis le médecin, dit moi dans ta famille vous avez bien un pouvoir héréditaire c'est laquelle ? »

Hinata méfiante ne répondit pas, mais regarda dans la direction de Naruto et le vit entrain de jouer avec un renard blanc de la taille d'un chat. En voyant cela ces yeux lui sortir de la tête.

Kyo : « c'est la chef. Moi c'est Kyo »

Naruto : « M'man, on dirait qu'elle nous fait pas confiance. »

Tenko : « qui ferait confiance a un boulet comme toi allé viens. » Et elle grimpa sur l'épaule du gamin.

Hinata : « Mais, Co…. Comment ? »

Gamin : « okasann peut prendre n'importe qu'elle taille. Viens on pourra discuter dans ma chambre ».

Tenko : « Kyo, Mokkun et kit vous venez aussi. »

Tout le monde parti à leur préoccupation et les six autres dans la chambre du Gamin.

**Dans la chambre du gamin **

La petite fille s'assit sur le canapé, Kyo et Mokkun prirent la taille chien et se couchèrent sur le grand fauteuil et Kit monta sur le lit du gamin avec lui sur le dos.

_Description de la chambre : en faite c'est le compartiment destiné au petit. Il l'avait décorait de couleurs chaude, de couleur vert pomme et jaune canari. Un très grand lit pour quand il dort avec Kit. Une petite commode et un placard. Un tapis style orientale fond rouge motif jaune, un grand fauteuil et un canapé de couleur rouge avec des coussins vert._

Une fois tout ce monde installé Tenko pris la parole.

Tenko : « je me présente je suis la chef de clan, Tenko, et voici, Kyo, Mokkun, Kit et Naruto.

Nous avons pus aller te sauver grâce a ce dernier. C'est lui qui nous a signalé que tu étais en danger. Ce que nous voulons savoir c'est qu'elle est la relation qui tu entretiens avec les membres de ta famille ? »

Hinata : ……….

Tenko voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas ou elle voulait en venir, Tenko explicita.

« Es-tu proche de ton père, ta mère, si ta des frères et sœurs, qu'elle est ton statue dans le clan etc.… »

Hinata : elle hésita au début, puis voyant le sourire confiant du gamin répondit, « je suis l'héritière j'ai une petite sœur Hanabi, ma mère, et mon cousin Néji qui est mon garde du corps. »

Tenko : « c'est tout ? »

Hinata : baissa la tête et la voix aussi répondit. « Mon père me trouve trop faible du fait de ma timidité, mon cousin Néji fait parti de la branche parallèle donc est soumis a un sceau, mais est très fort et me déteste , ma sœur ne m'apprécie pas non plus et enfin ma mère est une femme soumise. »

Gamin : « en faite on t'aime pas beaucoup parce qu'il dise que tu es faible ? »

Hinata : « .. oui »

Gamin : « est ce qu'il on déjà mesurer ton Niveau ? Est ce qu'il t'entraine au moins ?? et as-tu déjà démontrais que tu n'étais pas faible ?»

Hinata : « non, mais on va bientôt m'inscrire à l'académie ninja. »

Kit : « ils ne sont pas très malins dans votre village. »

Tenko : « bien, qu'elle est le pouvoir héréditaire que vous possédé, en quoi il consiste. »

Hinata : « c'est un dojutsu appelé le Byakugan, il nous permet de voir tous ce qui se passe autour de nous dans un diamètre de 360°. »

Tenko : « je vois, bien pour aujourd'hui et demain c'est repos d'après Shimitsu.

Je vais faire des recherches pour savoir comment établir ton entrainement.

Le premier jour on va te faire subir des tests et évalué ton niveau puis après se sera un entrainement intensif. Il me semble que tu as des choses à prouver. »

Sur ces mots elle sortie suivit de Kyo et Mokkun.

Kit : « dit tu devrais aller lui parler, au lieu de l'observer, elle n'est pas encore habituée. »

Gamin « tu crois, et si elle veut restée seule ? »

Kit : « si tu ne lui demande pas tu ne le sauras pas, baka. »

Il descend du lit se rapproche d'elle et lui dit : « dit tu veux restée seule ou visité les lieux ?? »

Hinata le regarde et lui répond qu'elle veut bien visiter.

Il lui prend la main et suivit de kit, lui présente les lieux ainsi que chaque occupant.

Du coté de Tenko

Kyo : « alors c'est une Huyga, fort a parié qu'elle est la réincarnation du phoénix »

Mokkun : « pourquoi tu dis sa ? »

Kyo : « nous savons tous, qu'ils font partis de la famille Hyuga, et que… »

Tenko : « généralement ceux le possédant n'arrive pas a utilisé leur capacité ou sinon jamais au maximum, de plus cela fait un siècle donc son apparition est prévu pour cette génération. De plus que le gamin rêve d'elle est un signe. Nous savons qu'il est le seul à pouvoir arrêté le fléau qui va bientôt se manifesté. Sinon vous ne serez pas la et moi non plus. »

Kyo : « qui va l'entrainer ? »

Mokkun : « je m'en charge, pour sont entrainement : Takumi, Arashi et Suzuhé feront l'affaire. »

Tenko : « il faut lui trouver un compagnon autre qu'un renard, un loup fera l'affaire »

« tu as raison vus leur capacité, pour ces senseis. Donc début d'entrainement dans cinq jours, tests dans deux jours. »

Kyo : « bon je vais avertir tout se petit monde. »

Tenko : » demain je veux voir tous les sensei des deux gamins. »

Et ils se dispersèrent chacun, a chacun sa tache et autre préoccupation.

**Deux jours plus tard :**

Pendant le test tout le monde était venu regarder. Mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Hinata était tellement nerveuse et peu sur d'elle qu'elle n'arrivait a rien. Pour le lancée de shurikens aucun n'avait atteint la cible, le contrôle de chakra zéro, niveau intellectuelle pareille. Les renards commentaire son échec en des termes peu élogieux, se disant qu'ils auraient pu perdre leur couverture en sauvant une créature si faible, que ce n'était pas étonnant si elle était détesté de toute dans sa famille.

Plus elle entendait les méchancetés des autres et plus elle voulait rentrer sous terre disparaître. Mais elle ne répondait pas, ne faisait aucun effort pour prouver le contraire.

Son comportement énerva tellement notre gamin qu'il hurla à la Gamine sur un ton dur et froid :

« Hé dis-moi, tu crois que parce que dans ta famille tu avais des gardes du corps ici se sera pareil.

Pour toi, c'est normal que les autres te calomnie, c'est normal que tu sois faible !!

Si tu reste dans ton coin entrain de pleuré, en attendant que quelqu'un prenne ta défense. La seule chose que tu trouveras, c'est la souffrance et la mort.

Hé !! Princesse ici, chacun protège sa gueule tous seules.

Les mots font mal, cela tu le sais, mais la douleur physique aussi. On te dit que tu es faible, tu les as crus, on te dire de te pendre alors tu te pendras aussi ??

Tu n'as aucun esprit de rébellion, aucune offensive. Si tu veux devenir forte bouges toi sinon reste dans ta misère, mais ne compte surtout pas sur nous pour t'y en sortir.

Si tu veux leur prouver que tu vos quelque choses. Relève-toi et montre de quoi tu es capable. Que cela fasse mal, ou que tu sois blessé. Ne montre jamais aux autres ta faiblesse car cela te condamnera. Si tu veux rester leur punching ball libre a toi.

Aides toi et le ciel t'aideras. dit il de façon sarcastique Tu connais ??!! dit-il avec plein d'ironie dans la voix. »

Et il quitta le terrain d'entrainements en laissant une assemblée stupéfaite par de tel propos venant de sa part. Kit le suivit.

Sur le terrain la gamine pleura en entendant ces propos, car elle s'était toujours dénigré, on lui avait dit tellement de fois qu'elle était faible qu'elle s'en était persuadé s'en cherché à comprendre plus loin. Elle se détestait pour sa lâcheté, son manque de confiance.

Ne voyant personne lui tendre la main elle s'était complaint dans sa souffrance. Elle pensait que si elle était l'enfant martyr, on la prendrait en pitié.

Mais se gamin lui avait dit ces quatre vérités. Il lui avait fait comprendre que les gens faible n'étaient pas appréciés qu'il fallait lever la tête et affronter le regard des autres, marché la tête Haute. En cette instant elle prit une décision, plus jamais quelqu'un me traiteras de faible, plus jamais quelqu'un me parleras comme il vient de le faire.

Je vais leur montrer qui est Hinata.

Pendant qu'elle se flagella mentalement en haut d'un arbre un Kit et un gamin farceur regardait la scène.

Qu'elle sera la décision de la gamine allait elle pleuré ou se relevé ??

Kit : « pourquoi être si dure avec elle ? Tu étais pareil non ? »

Gamin : « oui j'étais pareil, mais moi j'étais seul, et je n'avais que trois ans. Surtout que je ne savais rien sur mon existence, ni du pourquoi de cette Hantise. Elle a sept ans, surement des gens qui veillent sur elle, un pouvoir héréditaire qu'elle peut perfectionner et améliorer sa faiblesse puisqu'elle la connait.

Et puis c'est chiant quelqu'un d'aussi timide et peu sur d'elle. »

Kit : « je vois. Lui ne savant pas contre quoi se battre, mais elle oui. Donc il ne peut pas admettre sa faiblesse surtout qu'on lui donne une chance d'y remédier. »

**KyuBii : « tu es devenant bien arrogant, depuis quand es tu devenu si sage, et que tu fais travaillé ton intelligence ??? »**

**Gamin : « Ta gueule Kyu chan »**

Sur ces mots le regard d'une détermination nouvelle, la démarche assurée. Elle alla ramasser ces shurikens, se plaça puis les lança. Ils atteignirent tous la cible pas au milieu, mais au moins elle l'avait touché. C'était déjà un bon début. Elle malaxa son chakra et créa un bunshin, puis un henge.

Voyant cela, Tenko sourit ravis de ce changement et annonça que les entrainements commencé après demain pour les deux gamin. Elle leur donna rendez vous à 6h00 du matin chacun.

Tous les renards félicitèrent Hinata, d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Certain lui dirent que si elle avait besoin d'une aide quelconque de ne surtout pas se gêné. Elle en fut heureuse c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait se sentiment. Puis elle chercha du regard Naruto. Leur regard se croisèrent et il lui sourit content de sa décision, et il partit.

Le lendemain

Tenko, Shimitsu, Kyo ,Mokkun , kit et le gamin furent réunis dans la salle pour les patients.

Hinata se fit examiné une dernière fois, puis fut déclaré apte pour tout entrainement.

Tenko lui annonça que dorénavant comme Naruto elle aurait un compagnon. Mais qu'il ne sera pas renard mais loup. Qui d'ailleurs fit son apparition, une louve blanche âgé de 3 mois. Elle le prit dans ces bras et le caressa.

Et enfin Tenko lui demanda d'activé son byakugan, se qu'elle fit et la surprise de tous ceux qui connaissaient se dojutsu. Il n'était pas du tout comme avant il avait pris une autre forme.

Qu'elle forme d'après vous ?? Je veux bien des idées. Non je rigole

Par contre si vous voulez un renard avec un caractère ou apparence particuliers faite le moi savoir.


	5. Chapter 4 Mission Sauvetage

_**Douze ans plus tard.**_

« Dépêches toi ! » dit le jeune homme, d'un 1m90, bien musclé, vêtu d'un débardeur blanc, d'un pantalon blanc tombant bas sur les hanches, sandale en cuir marron lassé jusqu'au genou style grec. De longs cheveux blonds avec des mèches tirant sur l'orangé rouge. Sur le débardeur on voyait le symbole de son clan. Tous ceci caché par un manteau rouge pas discret pour deux sous.

« Oui !! Oui !! Murmure, ce qu'il peut être chiant. » Répondit la jeune fille de petite taille 1m60, d'une chevelure violet long tressé en seul natte. Habillait de la même couleur que le jeune homme. Elle porte un haut résigne, avec un top en dessous laissant paraître son ventre et pantalon large taille basse les mêmes sandales, et un manteau bleue ciel.

Ils portaient tous deux un masque à la Kakashi sur le bas du visage l'un bleu et l'autre rouge.

« Plus vite ou sinon … »

….

Ils courent à une vitesse invisible pour des yeux non entrainé et même pour les ninjas.

Ils sont accompagnés d'un mini renard à neuf queues sur l'épaule du garçon et d'un oiseau de feu multicolore pour la jeune fille.

Sans oublier qu'a leur pied il y a un renard et loup blanc de taille normale, c'est-à-dire limite plus grand qu'eux.

Leur direction Suna, le village du sable, leur ami est en dangers, l'Akatsuki fait encore parler de lui.

« C'est de ta faute, si on était partie quand je te l'avais dit on ne serait pas dans cette galère » dit la fille aux yeux violet.

« Mais fallait que je termine cette technique. » gémit son compagnon.

« peut être mais maintenant on est en retard ».

« On est presque arrivée, alors calmez vous !! » dit la voix appartenant au loup.

Il ralentir l'allure, entrèrent à Suna pour se rendre direct dans la chambre a Kankuro.

Ils entrèrent sans que personne ne remarque leur présence et observèrent le comportement de chacun. D'après leur bandeau ils en conclurent que c'était des ninjas de Konoha et Suna Il y a avait une fille aux cheveux rose nommé Sakura d'après sa coéquipière entrain de soigné Kankuro. L'homme au masque Kakashi entrain de lire un livre en attendant le verdict, un Sasuke dans un coin avec un air supérieur sur le visage, Temari inquiète et les autres entrains de se disputé sur la démarche à suivre et leur politique.

Chuchote :

« Il faudrait peut être se manifesté car ils n'ont pas plus l'air avancé que nous ».

« Tu as raison, posons des questions a Kankuro. »

Se raclant la gorge pour faire connaitre sa présence :

« Hum, hum, heu !! Temari ! » dit un voix enjoué.

Tout le monde se retourne vers la source de la voix, sur ces gardes, kunai en main.

Les mains en l'air en signe de paix :

« Ce n'est que moi »

« Depuis quand vous êtes arrivés ? Vous venez en visite ? Ou vous êtes au courant pour Gaara ? » Enchaina la fille aux quatre couettes.

« Pas vraiment en visite, je suis venu des que j'ai eu le message » (grâce a une taupe plus tôt

« quel message ? » dit elle sur un ton étonnée.

« Celui de Gaara »

« Qui sont –ils ? D'où viennent-ils ? » demande la vieille Chiyo en les interrompant.

« Se sont des amis du Kazekage »

« Dis moi Kankuro, que c'est-il passé ?, depuis combien de temps environ ? »

« Environ 30 à 60min » et il se mit à conter les mésaventures de Gaara.

« Je vois » répondit l'intrus.

« Fais attention au marionnettiste, il est très fort, c'est Sasori et son compagnon est un exploseur de Bombe nommé Deidara »

« Il n'était pas obligé d'être fort pour te mettre une raclé, marmonne celui au masque rouge, Le seul qui m'intéresse c'est celui ayant emmené Gaara, les autres ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment »

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?cria l'intéressé pas très sur de ce qu'il avait entendu, c'est Déidara »

« Ok »

« On part de suite a sa poursuite » réplique la sa compagne.

«Kakashi sensei ! Ils ne sont pas de votre famille par hasard ? dit un petit arrogant. »

« …. » Le nez dans son livre.

« C'est bien beau, tous sa, mais sa fait un moment, que vous discuter comme si on n'était pas la, mais c'est nous qui sauverons le Kazekage, on ne vous connaît pas, on ne va pas vous donnez une telle mission » enragea la rose car il lui prenait son beau rôle.

« Toujours aussi supérieur en parole dans ce village, la fierté ne vous étouffe pas à ce que je vois » dit le garçon.

« Viens, on à pas le temps pour ces enfantillage »

« Vous n'irez nulle part » en plaçant devant l'entrée donc face à eux sa pupille activé.

« Je vois que certain veulent jouer les dures dans une situation aussi dramatique, allez sur ce à la prochaine, on y va » et ils disparaissent sans bruit comme lorsqu'ils sont arrivé.

« Non, mais pour qui vous vous prenez ?? Je vous ai dit que son des amis et tous ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est les agresser » gueula la blonde

« On ne les connaît pas, donc je me méfis d'eux, de plus personne n'a sentis leur présence qui nous dis que se sont réellement des amis et pas des ennemis ayant pris l'apparence de vos amis. » confia une rose toute penaude.

« Alors comme sa, Konoha ne fais pas confiance a notre jugement ??, pour information on ne ressent jamais leur présence ». Fit remarquer le blessé.

« Je pense que l'on a mieux à faire que de se disputer, et je m'excuse pour le comportement de mes élèves, d'ailleurs nous partons de ce pas sur les traces du jeune sasori. »

« Je vous suis » dit Témari.

« Et qui gardera le village ? Kankuro n'est pas en état et le Kazekage n'es pas la ? Qui va les rassurée ? » Demanda le conseillé Baki.

« Moi je vais avec ceux de Konoha, mais je vous conseil, même si vous leur faites confiance d'envoyé quelque s'un de nos ninjas après Gaara, vaut mieux prendre des précautions on ne sait jamais » dit la vieille Chiyo.

« Ils ont raisons Temari, même si c'est dure a admettre et puis tu c'est bien qu'ils nous le ramerons d'ici peu »

« On se retrouve au porte du village d'ici 10min, on va faire deux équipes, Sasuké avec moi après Deidara et un ninja de suna, et Sakura et Shiyo après Sasori. »

Dans la forêt :

« Kit tu as une piste ? »

« Oui, je ressens son odeur, mais il y a une autre plus malsaine »

« Je pense que cela doit être celle du poseur de bombes »

« Hinata active ton Surudosa » ce qu'elle fit tout de suite sans faire de signe.

_NB : surudosa : littéralement acuité visuelle._

Début Flash back :

Kyo : « ton dojutsu ce n'est pas le byakugan ?! Normalement il se manifeste bien en faisant sortir les veines de tes yeux sur tout le haut de ton visage ? »

Hinata : « oui !! Un peu étonnée, pourquoi ? C'est pour cela que mes yeux son que je n'ai pas de pupille »

Tenko : « et bien on dirait que ton petit séjour a Kumo a modifié les choses. Bien désactive le et suivez moi. » Tous la suivent (Kyo, Kit, Naruto, Shimitsu, et Mokkun).

Elles les emmenèrent sur le terrain d'entrainement bien maintenant on va évaluer de quel manière ton dojutsu c'est modifier.

Shimitsu : « laisse moi examiner tes yeux une dernière fois, afin qu'il ne subisse pas trop de pression du au changement. » Hinata se rapproche, la tête baissé car elle réfléchissait. En relevant la tête tous purent voir le changement des ces yeux au naturels.

Shimitsu : il semblerait que même au repos, suite à l'activation du Byakugan tes yeux on changés. »

Hinata : « hein comment sa ?? Sous quelle forme ? A quoi ressemble t-il ? »

Shimitsu : « à première vu, on pourrais croire qu'ils sont normaux. Mais ils ont pris une forme amande, tu as très peu de blanc, la couleur est de la même que tes cheveux c'est-à-dire violet, encerclé d'or et d'une pupille noir (code geass un merci a celle/ou celui qui la proposé(e)). Je me demande si le cercle d'or ne changera pas de couleur en fonction de tes émotions ? »

Kyo : « pour ce qui de la forme en mode byakugan, imagine les yeux d'un aigle, tu n'a pas de blanc, tes yeux son rond couleur d'or avec une pupille rouge. »

Tenko : « ce que je veux savoir maintenant c'est sur qu'elle distance tu peux voir et si il a certaine similitude avec le Byakugan »

…..

…..

Mokkun : « il est intéressant on devrait modifier son appellation ? »

Kit : « je suis d'accord. Laisse-moi réfléchir ??!! »

Gamin : « Surudosa ?? !! »

Tenko : « adjugé vendu. Alors Hinata qu'en pense tu ?? »

Hinata : « entièrement d'accord « surudosa » »

Fin du flash back

Hinata activa son byakugan et observa son environnement pendant que l'autre discutait avec son démon intérieur.

**« dis moi tu ne trouve pas cela bizzard ? Attaqué le bijuu de Suna le premier ?? »**

**Kyu : « pas du tout, si l'akatsuki, est bien une organisation à la recherche de bijuu, il faut s'attaqué au plus faible de façon a pouvoir trucider les autre Jinchirukii et s'approprier leur bijuu. »**

**« ….»**

**Kyu : « donc pour pouvoir nous attaqué il faut avoir du 1 au 8 et même avec tous ces bijuu, ils ne pourront rien contre moi»**

**« La modestie ne t'étoffe pas trop sa va ? Donc il a commencé a bougé. Tu crois qu'ils vont découvrir son double jeu ? »**

**Kyu : « je ne pense pas, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'après Suna se sera Konoha… »**

**« Oui mais pour s'allier à Konoha, il nous faudra déjà faire tombé des têtes. En plus je ne crois pas que sa va plaire à la demoiselle, sa va gueuler »**

**Kyu : « haaa haaa hahahaha, tu as peur d'un simple femelle. Pauvre microbe, prend exemple sur le plus beau, puissant et magnifique Kyubi no Yoko, que je suis !! La femme sa se domine un point c'est tout. »**

**« ouais », dit-il d'un air blasé, « c'est pour cela que lorsque Tenko te donnes un ordre tu rappliques les queues entre les jambes comme un chien bien dressé. Ta raison je vais prendre exemple sur toi » dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.**

**Kyu : « Gamin insolent, je vais t'apprendre, à me respecter, pour la peine je te prive de mon chakra jusqu'à Konoha. »**

**« Ouais, ouais, comme si cela allait m'affecter. »**

**Et le pauvre Kyu chan boude parce que le gosse a raison.**

Retour à la réalité

« Ils sont doit devant je dirais un km ou 2, si l'on se dépêche on pourra l'atteindre avant l'entrée de la grotte. »

« Ok j'y vais, Shiro suis moi » le renard et le loup partirent.

« Né, je crois qu'on devrait se séparé. Ils nous ont repéré et deux d'entre eux sortent de la grotte, tu vas les retenir et moi je récupère Gaara »

« Ok c'est partie pour le spectacle » répondit celui à la cape rouge.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de t'amuser ».

Ils partirent chacun de leur coté, Hinata vers Gaara et Deidara et l'autre vers l'entrée de la grotte.

« Tori des que les ninjas qui sont derrière nous auront rattrapé confis leur Gaara e dit leur de se planquer » dit la jeune fille. _Pensée je n'ai besoin d'aucun boulet_.

« Oui maitre » répondit l'oiseau de feu puis s'envola.

« Dis tu devrais le lâché et me le remettre gentiment cela nous évitera de se dépensait trop. »

« Cela aurait été sans problème dans une autre époque, mais pas aujourd'hui »

« Puisque tu le dis »

Elle se mit en position et sans qu'il sans aperçoive il ne portait plus personne. Elle avait fait une technique similaire au 4ème.

« Comment ? » _je n'ai rien vus, ni sentis ou est elle ? Il faut que je le récupère sinon bonjour les dégâts. _

Sans qu'il n'est le temps de sortir de ces réflexions, elle réapparut en face de lui et lui asséna une rafale de coup de point chargé de chakra dans la mâchoire. Et d'un dernier coup de point chargée de chakra (à la sakura) qui le voler sur 3mètres. Il se releva et se cacha dans les buissons pas très adepte des combats rapprochées.

_Qu'elle puissance dans son coup de point_. Il se mit malaxé son chakra de façon a crée plusieurs oiseaux en argile, puis envoya plusieurs petites dans sa direction. Car elle était au centre de la clairière concentré a repéré son adversaire.

Elle se reçu plusieurs oiseaux en bombes et se mit a les évités comme dans matrix en mouvant son comme si elle dansait, puis elle fit des signes : puis cria,

Katon : déferlante de Feu,

Plusieurs boules de feux se projetèrent dans tous les sens. Sentant le feu au fesse Deidara se déplaça, il eu le temps de se faire un oiseau d'argile. Elle fut sur lui en rien de temps, lui assena un violent coup de point, le faisant vola vers le ciel. Avant qu'il atteigne le sol, elle déploya sa technique du hakké : 2 points, les 8 points, les 16 points, les 48 points et enfin les 64 point du hakke. Il n'eu rien le temps de faire, ni de voir les coups pleuvoir sur lui.

Du coté de Naruto

Il créa une sphère de vent, puis se mit a l'évitait a plus de 12 mètre du sol,grace a une technique de vent, puis lançant divers technique de vent, tel que des mini tornades, mini tempêtes, des lames de vents il ne l'est approcha jamais, il voulait seulement les retenir le temps qu'Hinata récupère Gaara. Il associa quelque tempête avec du feu.

En voyant Tori le rejoindre il comprit et descendit sur la terre ferme (technique doton sans signe), il tapa sur le sol et crée un mini tremblement de terre, et détruisit la grotte et plus de 3 km de forêt. Cela les empêcha de sceller le démon shukaku. Le réceptacle à bijuu détruit, ichibi s'enfuit du moins son esprit. Voyant cela il sourit puis captura le Bijuu en l'enferma dans une jare semblable a celle de Gaara, mais en beaucoup plus petite.

Puis rejoignit Hinata et Gaara.

Du coté des Ninjas de Konoha

Kaashi et Sasuke avait suivit les deux étrangers en se servant du flair de Pakkun invocation chien de Kakashi. Ils étaient étonnés et surpris car il avait parcourus un certain nombre de kilomètre a une vitesse hallucinante et ils semblaient être déjà arrivé a destination.

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, ils furent interpellés par un oiseau couleur de multicolore, leur faisant signe de le suivre. Ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire. L'oiseau les emmena prêt d'un Gaara évanouit. Kakashi l'examina et vis qu'il était toujours en vie, pour le moment. Puis leurs regards s'orientèrent vers le Combat d'Hinata et Deidara et ce qu'ils virent les impressionna, elles l'avaient capturé en très peu d'effort et en plus avait utilisé la technique des Huyga. Ce qui raviva leur curiosité.

Coté Sakura Chiyo, ben pas grand-chose nous savons tous ce qui c'était passé donc je change rien elles remportent le combat et rejoins les autres.

Hinata : « c'est bon vous pouvez vous montrer. Il faudrait que l'on change de lieux »

« Ok, je le porte »

Ils partirent suivis des autres. Ils atteignirent une espèce de grande vallée et le Gamin posa Gaara.

Il ne dit pas a sa collègue de le soigné, ils laissèrent faire ceux de Konoha.

Il ne fallait surtout pas montrer toute leur puissance.

Sakura se rapprocha et commença a soigné ces blessures mais il avait déjà cessé de respirer.

Ce qui fit qu'elle abandonna. Les ninjas de suna les ayant rejoint vis cela et eurent un air triste. Ceci incita Naruto à remettre a Chiyo la jar qu'elle puisse scellé a nouveau Shukaku et ressucité Gaara.

Elle accepta, mais il lui dit qu'il avait modifié le sceau donc qu'elle n'avait qu'à faire les signes du scellement de l'âme et le reste se fera tout seul. Aussi dit aussitôt fait. Puis Gaara se releva un moment plus tard. Voyant les ninjas masquée il comprit la raison de sa résurrection, ainsi que de la présence du tanuki en lui, mais différentes d'avant.

Le voyant éveillé tout son peuple l'acclama ainsi que les ninjas de Konoha.

Kankuro : « hé bien, tu nous auras fais une frayeur, on saura la prochaine fois, qu'il faudrait garder un œil sur le Kazekage »

Fille : « qu'est ce que tu nous chante !! Il n'a pas besoin de toi, mais moi je veux bien être son garde du corps »

Et une autre se mit de la partie et ainsi de suite.

Kankuro blasé : « ben comme dit Shikamaru, plus on est fort plus on a des groupies, quelle galère !! Rien pour moi !! »

« T'inquiète ton tour viendras bien un jour ! »

Kankuro « tu peux parler toi tu es dans la même situation que lui »

« …. »

Deux jours plus tard tous le monde partis. Les ninjas de Konoha furent informé qu'ils seront suivis des deux autres Kai et Ayu. Bien sur ils ne furent pas enchanté mais ne purent rien faire contre les ordres du Kaze et c'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent le village de Suna.

_**2 jours plus tôt**_

Dans le bureau de l'hokage a Konoha. Deux splendides animaux firent leur apparition, devant une Hokage éberlué recrachant tous son précieux saké.

« Je devrais moins forcer sur la bouteille, je vois un loup et renard blanc dans mon bureau »

« Cela lui arrive d'émergé de temps en temps ?? Cela ne m'étonne même pas que Konoha sombre dans de tel machination »

Entrèrent au même moment dans le bureau un Sandaime et une shizuné.

Qui furent choqué de voir la même chose que l'hokage dans son bureau, par purent réflexe Shizune referma la porte a clef.

« Hé bien, hé bien, sa promet ils deviennent sénile très tôt Ici. »

« Arrête de les énerver, et puis arrête de fréquenter le gamin, tu deviens comme lui, bon on vient de la part de Tenko sama et du gamin cela vous parlent surement ?! »

Tsunade : « et en plus sa parle » « Heinnnnnnnnn, Tenko, se frottant le crane je comprends mieux. Que se passe t'il c'est à propos de son retour ?? » Elle fut dégrisée dès qu'elle entendit le nom de Tenko.

« Du tout mais a propos de………………. »


	6. Chapter 5 Souvenir

Kikou alors voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise et qu'elle vous intrigue encore plus.

Au faite je recherche une bêta lectrice pour l'orthographe car je suis nul. Donc je m'excuse des maintenant pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe. MILLES EXCUSES.

_2 jours plus tard à Suna_

_Deux jours plus tard tous le monde partis. Les ninjas de Konoha furent informés qu'ils seront suivis des deux autres Kai et Ayu. Bien sur ils ne furent pas enchantés mais ne purent rien faire contre les ordres du Kaze et c'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent le village de Suna._

**Chapitre 5 : Entraînement et souvenir**

Cela faisait plus de deux heures de courses, la mission ayant été un franc succès, le Kaze était en vie, quatre membres de l'Akatsuki neutralisé. Kakashi ressassait encore cet exploit. Comment de simple inconnus avaient pu battre l'Akatsuki avec si peu d'effort et dans un a rien de temps. Ils étaient vraiment impressionnants, j'aimerais bien savoir qui sont-ils ? En tout cas j'en connais qui on du travail à faire s'ils veulent arrivés a leur niveau, moi y compris. Mais je suis sur d'une chose c'est qu'ils ne nous ont pas montré ne serait ce que le 5ème de leur force.

« Sensei vous pensée quoi des deux autres » chuchota la rose.

« Pour le moment rien de particulier, je ne peux pas les juger sans les connaître. Je sur d'une chose c'est qu'ils sont plus fort que nous trois. »

A la tête de Sakura on devinait largement ces pensées. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec le sensei, comment ils pouvaient nous juger faible alors que l'ont avaient rien encore vus de leurs force. _(Elle est vraiment cruches cette fille, je vous jure, tu devrais réfléchir de temps en temps)_

Du coté des deux autres :

« Tu as entendu ces propos, pour elle nous ne somme même pas de leur niveau »

« Oh Oh tu es vexé, remarque je ne lui donne pas trop d'importance a cette fille, quoi que … Oooooooh j'ai trouvé ! Tu es jalouse ! C'est vrai qu'elle est plus mignonne que toi, de beaux yeux vert émeraude, un jolie corps tout en forme, quoi que tu as un atout en plus, une belle poitrine. De plus elle est médecin et puis elle a un grand front »

Au fur et a mesure de l'énumération de son compagnon, elle avait des veines qui luis sortait des tempes, elle était dans une telle rage qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il la charriée.

« Ah bon ! Si tu la trouve si belle qu'attends tu pour lui faire la cours, mon chers » lui susurra t-elle.

« Quand sa poitrine deviendras comme la tienne, qu'elle soit moins cruche et moins brute, plus douce en sommes. Ah mais j'oubliais, tu es pareil niveau brutalité, par contre t'es intelligente c'est sur mais bon des fois j'ai de doutes de… »

Il n'eu jamais le temps de finir la phrase il s'était pris un magistral coup de poing de la part de sa partenaire. Il fit sembla de se prendre le coup en allant s'encastré dans l'arbre en face.

« Tu vois ! J'avais raison ta douceur m'enchanteras toujours » lui dit il avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je t'apprendrais la douceur à ma manière mon chou !! » dit elle avec un sourire à vous faire peur.

Les ninjas de Konoha furent étonné de voir le jeune Homme s'encastré dans l'arbre devant eux et se demandaient ce qu'il s'était passée entre eux. Ils prirent peur en attendant cette voix froide et doucereuse à la fois avec un sourire diabolique. Mais ils furent plus surpris encore en voyant que son compagnon était enchanté de la voir dans cet état. L'inconnu leur informa que tout allait bien qu'il pouvait reprendre la route. Et ils repartirent, une partie se posant plein de question et une autre en se chamaillant.

« Alors comme sa on est jalouse, et on se montre en spectacle » dit il railleur une fois repartis.

« Si tu me cherches, tu me trouveras !! D'ailleurs en aucun cas je ne serais jalouse d'elle, _pensée celle qui t'enlèveras a moi n'ai pas encore née. Mais si toute fois elle est vivante je te garantie qu'elle ne vivra pas longtemps mon chérie_. »

« … » Il lui sourit _pensée « Sa j'en suis sur tu la tueras avant même qu'elle ne m'approche, c'est valable pour toi aussi ma belle »_

Il sourit car lorsqu'elle était comme cela, la journée promettait d'être intéressante et cela voulait aussi dire qu'il se lancerait des piques et des provocations tout le long de la journée. Bien sur elle aurait comme toujours le dernier mot mais il appréciait ces joutes verbale, cela lui rappelait des souvenirs.

**Flash Back**

1 ans après l'arrivé d'Hinata.

« Mais ou vas-tu ? Kit réponds moi !! » Dit un jeune homme tous excité.

« Avant que ne dise quoi que soit d'autre. Je pars en mission, et non tu ne viendras pas cette fois et oui tu va t'entrainer pendant que l'on sera partie. Qui vient ? Kyo, Natsume et M'man. » Dit il avec un sourire goguenard au petit qui boudait, car il ne lui avait pas laissé en plaçait une et qu'il avait répondu a toutes ces questions.

« Tu ne seras pas seul, d'ailleurs tu dois t'entrainer avec Hina, a notre retour, vous aurez un nouveau type d'entrainement alors je vous conseil de maitriser toutes les techniques qu'on vous a apprise cette année. Surtout aide la a amélioré sa vitesse. Tu me l'a fais toi-même remarqué. »

Sur ces mot il partie avertir les autres qu'ils ne leur restaient que très peu de temps avant de partir. Kyo, Tenko et Natsume (renard jaune avec 5 queues particularité maitrise du suiton).

Ils firent leur adieu à tout le monde surtout au Renardeau, Tenko lui dit que s'il ne faisait pas de bêtise elle passerait toute une journée avec lui à son retour. Ce que le fit sourire, et il lui dit qu'a son retour il lui montrerait une surprise.

Il partit s'entrainer sur le terrain, mais il était triste et n'avait aucune motivation. Mokkun et Hinata qui eux aussi, venait pour s'entrainé remarqua son manque de motivation. Ils ne dirent rien et commencèrent leur entrainement.

Hinata était triste car depuis la découverte de sa timidité, il lui parlait durement voir froidement, même lorsqu'ils s'entrainés ensemble, il ne retenait jamais ces coups. Il était toujours cassant, il lui faisait un peu peur, mais elle avait remarquait que plus elle était timide et plus il était cassant et froid. Ces réflexions étaient toujours d'une méchanceté du genre « quand tu apprendras à t'exprimer tu pourras m'adresser la parole » et d'autre encore.

Une fois elle avait répliqué du au trop plein d'insulte, lors d'un entrainement et il avait eu l'air enchanté. Mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à le refaire. Elle c'était promis qu'il ne lui parlerait plus sur se ton.

Kit avait remarqué, sa tristesse et lui avait dit avant qu'il ne parte en mission avec les autres, que Naruto n'était pas méchant au contraire, il avait un très grand cœur, voir même trop grand. Il lui avait même raconté son enfance a Konoha, sa timidité lorsqu'il était arrivé. Sa timidité avait fait qu'on le surprotégé au lieu de l'aidé à devenir fort. Cela l'avait révolté et c'est comme ça qu'il avait commençait son entrainement.

Il lui avait dit « il veut que tu perdes ta timidité ou encore que tu ne le montre pas aux autres. Il veut que tu t'affirmes, que tu sortes de ton cocon. Parce qu'il nous a dis que tu pouvais faire plus que ça. Il a confiance en tes capacités et en toi, donc t'en que tu ne lui montreras pas qu'il a raison il sera dur avec toi. »

Pensée d'Hinata « _alors sa veut dire qu'il m'apprécie, je vais lui montrais que je ne suis timide euh enfin pas trop et qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi. Il y a enfin quelqu'un qui crois en moi, et les autres aussi. Je vais leur montrer à leur retour que je peux mieux faire et ils seront fière de moi »_

Elle se mit a l'entraînement, « dit Mokkun je voudrais essayer de toucher tes tenketsu »

« D'accord c'est partie. vas y ! »

Elle courut vers lui se mit en position du hake elle n'eu pas le temps de le faire, qu'il donna un coup de patte et fit une technique katon boule de feu (sortant de sa gueule), aussi tôt elle fit le kaiten pour se protégé des flammes elle tourbillonna sur elle-même et une espèce de sphère de chakra l'entoura et rejeta les flammes. Mokkun cessa et pris forme humaine (un beau jeune homme à la peau sombre pantalon noir fendu sur les coté et débardeur moulant rouge la couleur de ces cheveux ou il y avait plusieurs tresse mille-pattes)

« Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuse. » il disparut de chant de vision et l'attaqua d'un coup de pied en plein visage elle recula de quelque pas ce qui lui fit évité l'attaque puis elle réapparut dans son dos il esquiva et ainsi de suite ils continuèrent leur mouvement.

Et pendant ce temps la, le petit renardeau qui n'avait plus envie de rester seul observa les deux autres, Aya une petite renarde (couleur beige) viens se couché a coté de lui et le lécha. Il se blottit contre elle plus confortablement pour mieux les regarder.

« Nawu, tu vas pas joué avec eux ? »

« Pas de suite, j'ai pas trop envie? Et toi pourquoi tu ne joue pas avec les autres? » Dit il en lui caressant derrière les oreilles.

« Il faut qu'elle travail sa vitesse, elle gaspille trop de chakra, elle le distribuât mal, encore une fois elle dépend trop de son don héréditaire, et voila elle a perdu »

« En faite tu l'aimes bien, n'Est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi, lui parles tu comme cela ?, t'es toujours dur avec elle, pourtant t'est gentil avec nous tous sauf elle pourquoi ? »

Le regard dans la vague il répondit

« Hina est trop faible mentalement on lui a tellement souvent dit qu'elle était faible, inutile qu'elle a perdu confiance en elle. On lieu va a droite elle ira, on lui dit fait ceci et fait cela et le fera parce qu'on lui a dit et non parce qu'elle aura envie. A force de se retenir un jour elle explosera et rien de bon ne sortira de cela, pour elle et les autres. Elle est trop gentille donc limite soumise. Je veux l'entendre dire « non je ne veux pas, ou je veux faire sa ». Quand elle comprendra sa, elle gagnera en force et en confiance en soi. Elle prendra des initiatives et se sera plus intéressant. Tu ne crois pas Aya. »

« C'est Vrai », elle le regarda étonné, il faisait tellement souvent le clown et celui qui ne sait rien qu'on oubliait, qu'il était réellement un vrai génie. Mais il n'aimait pas qu'on le voie comme cela. Et puis il avait ce don pour voir la nature profonde de chacun et de pouvoir les changer.

« Hinata on s'arrête la pour aujourd'hui tu te débrouille mieux que la dernière fois mais il y des progrès à faire. A plus tard. J'y vais » il partit vers Naruto et Hinata s'effondra au sol épuisée.

« Renardeau, je te la laisse. Tu devras t'entraîner avec elle pendant trois a quatre jours, j'ai des choses à faire donc je ne pourrais pas »

« Ok »

« Nawu, sois un peu plus doux avec elle d'accord »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je promets rien »

Il partit vers elle et s'assoit en face d'elle, lui dit:

« Ton plus gros problème c'est ta mauvaise distribution de chakra dans tes techniques, ton manque de vitesse et enfin ta dépendance du Surudosa »

Elle était déçu, elle s'attendait a des félicitations, mais c'est vrai qu'avec lui fallait pas s'y attendre. Mais ce qu'il avait dit, est juste, mais pas agréable à entendre. Elle le regarda les yeux remplie de colère. A cette vue il sourit;

« Enfin tu exprime autre chose que de la soumission, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le franchement, on ne te blâmera et ni te frapperas, on gueulera un bon coup et on se réconciliera après c'est comme ça une famille »

« Alors arrête de me parler sur ce ton Monsieur, je sais tout, je connais Tout, je suis le plus beau, pourquoi il n'y qu'avec moi que tu sois s'y méchant, j'en ai marre » lui cria-t-elle pleine de rage

« Alors sa veut dire que tu me trouve Beau? » dit il joyeusement, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait retenue, pour la peine il se prit taloche sur le crane.

Il releva la tête en souriant et lui

« Alors je n'avais pas tords tu as du caractère. Aller viens je vais te montrer comment contrôler ton chakra ».

Elle le regarda surprise, elle ne comprenait rien, elle l'avait frappé et il n'avait pas réagit rien. Au contraire il avait l'air heureux, elle était elle-même étonnée de son geste. Elle le suivit dans une petite clairière ou il y avait une belle petite cascade entouré de fleur et avec au milieu un petit bassin d'eau chaude c'était jolie, féerique

« C'est beau n'Est-ce pas? Tout d'abord on s'assoit puis tu vas te détendre, méditer, Quoi ?»

« Parce que tu c'est faire cela toi ? »dit-elle avec ironie. Elle se mit la main devant la bouche étonné de sa répartie, mais surtout que se soit elle qui l'est dit.

« Bien sur j'ai appris » lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il commença à lui expliquer comment méditer comment contrôler son chakra et le répartir dans la partie du corps ou elle le voulait. Le lendemain pour améliorer sa vitesse il lui mit des poids et lui dit de s'entrainer avec et de tous faire avec.

Au fur et a mesure des jours qui passait il lui apprenait comment s'entrainer avec un minimum de chakra, a se battre sans les yeux en lui mettant un bandeau dessus et l'attaqua et vice versa. Il lui apprit ç faire des kage bushin pour pouvoir assimilé une technique plus vite. Ceci lui permit d'améliorer les capacités de son Surudosa. Elle s'entraina aussi au suiton, jusqu'à créé un dragon aqueux géant, le Katon aussi…

**Quelque part**

Dans une maison au milieu de nulle part aux abords d'une colline, vivait un jeune couple, qui se préparait pour la venue de leur Invités. Ils n'en recevaient pas tout le temps donc chaque fois qu'ils en avaient sa femme et lui étaient heureux.

Il ouvrit la porte car il les avait sentit arriver, il les accueillit et leur dit de prendre leur forme humaine car on ne pourra jamais les caser dans une si petite maison.

« Bonjour, toujours aussi belle Tenko sama, et en pleine forme Kit et Ayame »

« Comme tu peux le voir mais je vois que pour toi cela commence à aller mieux ! »

« Oui, plus que quelque année, et nous retrouverons tout notre chakra »

« Comment vont-ils » demanda la jeune femme

« Plus que bien, on les a laissée a leur entraînement »

« Notre plan avance comme prévu, petit a petit, il ne me reste plus qu'a ressemblé quelques membres pour la mise en place complète »

Et la conversation continua sur des sujet sérieux.

Les invités partir trois jours plus tard, avec chacun leur mission et une promesse de se revoir.

**Retour à la grotte**

« Ils arrivent, allons chercher Aya pour lui annoncé la bonne nouvelle » dit Naru

« Naru-chan, si on lui faisait la surprise » dit elle avec un regard espiègle. C'est quelque jour passait avec lui l'avait contaminé. Son caractère avait changée, elle avait pris de l'assurance, disait ce qu'elle pensait même si il y avait encore des hésitations. Et ils étaient devenus inséparable. Il lui prit la main et alla chercha Aya. Une fois récupérée ils la traînèrent après eux.

A leur arrivée tout le monde les salua sauf notre héros qui les accueillit avec un Rasengen Shurikens, qui s'écrasa dans le sol juste derrière eux.

« Non mais, tu veux ta mort, NARUTO, fais moi une frayeur pareille encore une fois et tu es mort » et elle se mit à courir après lui.

**« Je t'avais bien dit, qu'elle te truciderait avant de te félicité pauvre larves, mais je te rassure avant qu'elle nous rattrape, je te tuerais avant »**

**« Kyu chan ce n'est pas le moment, aides moi plutôt »**

**« Jamais démerdes-toi »**

**« Je te signales, qu'elle veut notre peau à tous les deux »**

**« Pas mon problème »**

**« Sa se dit le plus fort, et sa cours se cacher, devant une femme »**

**« Et je signale que ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle femme, C'EST MA FEMMME, la seule que je n'ai jamais réussis à battre. Alors non je ne t'aiderais pas »**

**« Kyu chan Lâche »**

**« Grrr, j'aurais ta peau un de ces jours microbe, Dégage »**

**« hahahahahahaha » et il partit.**

Il s'arrêta net, se retourna et lui sauta dans le coup, en lui faisant plein de calinou, lui grattant derrière l'oreille _(enfin il essaya) _et en lui disant qu'il s'était sentis seul, qu'elle l'avait abandonnée et donc s'était vengée et lui avait montré sa nouvelle technique en même temps.

**« Se petit renardeau me surprendras toujours, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec lui, il a réussi la ou jamais je n'ai réussi, je prends note » dit Kyu chan plus que surpris avec un sourire.**

BEUGGGGGG pour tous les autres qui regardaient la scène pour savoir qu'elle serait la fin de ce chenapan. Mais a leur surprise il fit l'imprévisible. Personne n'aurait pensée faire cela.

« Il m'étonnera toujours, l'amadouée ainsi »

« À savoir si sa va marcher maintenant »

« Si c'était moi je l'aurais dévoré »

« C'est sa! On te croit »

Mais la réaction ne se fit pas tarder elle le prit dans sa gueule, lui fit un telle sermon qu'il avait crus devenir sourd avant d'être dévorer vivant. Mais elle lui fit sa toilette à la place devant tout le monde chose qu'il détestait.

« M'MAN ARRETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE » « beurkkkkkkkk »

« Il c'est fait avoir »

Et la tout le monde rit de la situation du farceur, pour une fois qu'on rigolait a ces dépens. Aya courut le rejoindre et se mit de la partit.

« Aya traîtresse, tu sera ma prochaine victime ».

« … » Sourit.

Et la journée se termina sur ces joyeux évènements. La nuit venu il partit dormir dans la chambre de sa mère suivit de près par une Hinata. Elle leur fit la tête mais les laissa dormir avec elle. Et ils se mirent à raconter tout leurs déboires et bonnes avanteures arrivées en sont absences. Elle sourit à leurs récits et les borda une fois endormis.

_Pensée Je vois que tu as commencé à changer Hinata, nous verrons a quel point a l'entraînement de demain. Que c'est bon de rentré chez soi._

**Retour au présent**

« Nous sommes arrivée »

« On vous emmène à notre hokage »

Aya et Kai se sourire et les suivirent à la tour.

_**Je veux des commentaires pour poster la suite.**_


	7. Chapter 6 Ennemie

_Désolé pour le retard je n'arrivais pas à aligner mes idées, et même maintenant je ne trouve toujours pas à mon goût ce chapitre. Donc laissé des avis que je puisse modifier ce qui dérange._

_« Nous sommes arrivée »_

_« On vous emmène à notre hokage »_

_Aya et Kai se sourire et les suivirent à la tour._

_**Chapitre 6 : L'ennemie et promenade.**_

Kakashi et son équipe emmenèrent les nouveaux venus au bureau de l'Hokage. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrée.

« ENTREE »

Dans le bureau il y avait l'hokage actuelle, Tsunadé une femme avec une forte poitrine ne faisant pas ces 50 ans, habillée avec un collant noir et une tunique verte façon chinoise avec un trou au milieu de la poitrine, les cheveux blond sablé tirée en une couette de façon, a voir son point au milieu du front. L'ancien sandaime Hiruzen vieille homme habillé de la tunique des hokage, robe blanche et rouge et son large chapeau et enfin l'assistante de Tsunade, Shizune, jeune femme, coiffée d'une coupe au carré, cheveux noir, habillé d'une robe chinoise noir arrivant sur les genoux avec des motifs de cochon dessus fendu de chaque coté, avec un pied un petit cochon domestique.

Ils entrèrent, firent leur rapport en précisant que leur mission avait été une réussite, que le Kaze avait été sauvé et avait récupéré son bijuu et présentèrent les deux nouveaux, en précisant qu'ils étaient les envoyés de Gaara, et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'informations sur eux.

Tsunade congédia l'équipe de Kakashi en leur précisant qu'ils devraient se présentent a son bureau demain matin afin qu'elle leur présente leur nouveau coéquipier. Lorsqu'ils sortir Sasuke et Sakura toisa Aya et Kai d'un air goguenard sans qu'ils ne lui accordent ne serait ce qu'un regard. Ensuite la rokudaime se tourna vers les nouveaux venus qui n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivés. Elle se mit à les observé le plus grand devait bien mesurer autour des 1.90m, les yeux d'un bleue turquoise jalousant le ciel. Et l'autre, une jeune fille d'après sa corpulence, petite taille 1.60m, possédant des yeux que l'on n'avait jamais vus, de couleur violet.

« Bon alors, Qui vous envois ? D'où venez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et surtout pourquoi êtes vous venus a Konoha ? » Dit la blonde.

« Je pense que pour ce qui est du Qui ? D'où ? Et du Comment ?, notre famille vous a sûrement déjà mit au courant. Par famille je veux dire un Loup et un renard blanc. Cela vous rappel t-il quelque chose ? »

« Décidément Konoha ne change pas beaucoup, pas très perspicace. Dit tu crois qu'il y aura pour longtemps ? Je suis fatiguée, je voudrais dormir et mangés. »

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé dans le bureau de l'hokage dans l'attente d'un interrogatoire et surtout de leur famille. Les hokage et assistante les regardant les yeux rond en assimilant les mots qu'il venait de dire. Le premier à reprendre ces esprits est sandaime qui dit :

« Comment ! Vous parler de cet enfant élevé par Tenko-sama ? » dit le sandaime

« En plus il devient sénile avant l'âge, et papi il faudra peut être se mettre a jour, Connaître ce qu'il se passe dans le monde autour de vous au lieu de se limité a Konoha. »

« Comment ! Mais pour qui tu te prends petit insolent ? Non mais ! » Outré des propos tenu par cet insolent

« Au faite Jiji, voici ceux que nous attendions, pouvez vous dire a vos ambu que nous avons besoin d'intimité ? »

« Vous inquiété pas on ne vous agressera pas, ni sexuellement, ni de tout autre manière, on laisse sa a ero sennin. » dit le petit insolent avec un sourire narquois. Qui ne dura pas longtemps, car il reçu un coup en plein de la part de sa coéquipière.

« Si tu pouvais être un peu plus polie et moins emmerdeur, cela nous feras des vacances, et plus vite je pourrais aller manger et dormir. » dit la jeune fille.

« Si sa te fais plaisir de le penser » ronchonna t-il.

Le loup et le Kitsune firent leur entré par la fenêtre et s'installèrent chacun près de leur maître respectif.

« Toujours entrain de ronchonner hein, renardeau, qu'as-tu encore fais pour l'énervée ? » dit le renard avec un sourire dans la voix (enfin je suppose).

« Pourquoi tu es toujours de son coté ? »

**« Kyu channnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, ils sont méchant avec moi »**

**« Va te plaindre ailleurs, ici ce n'est pas la chambre des pleurs… Dégage de la gamin laisse – moi dormir un peu. »**

**Et hop il se fait jeté et retour à la réalité tout boudeur.**

« Bon plus sérieusement, nous sommes venue sous ordre de notre chef de clan, et pour vous informer des nouveau évènement qui ont eu lieu et d'autre qui vont bientôt venir. »

« Ok, mais on aimerait voir le visage de nos interlocuteurs ».

Ils se découvrirent d'abord la capuche puis enlevèrent complètement leur manteau, et enfin leur masque. Tsunade Shizune et Hiruzen se mirent a bavées devant tant beauté, ils avaient une beauté a vous coupé le souffle, une chevelure mauve soyeuse de la même couleur que ces yeux _(elle me rappel quelqu'un ou est ce que je l'ai déjà vus)_ et l'autre un corps bien musclé et un regard a vous damné temps il y avait de la joie dans ce regard, il aurait été le portrait de son père sans les moustaches et la couleur de ces cheveux. Mais il est quand même plus beau que son père.

« Naruto Uzumaki pour vous servir » en courbant comme un chevalier l'air moqueur ayant retrouvée sa joie.

« Hinata Huyga » sérieuse comme le pape.

A l'entente de ce nom ils eurent un Bug … la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux sortant de la tête. Le sandaime se rapprocha d'elle et l'observa dans tous les sens.

Sentant qu'il allait se faire frapper pour l'avoir approché de si près et surtout pour la reluqué ainsi. Naruto dit :

« Hé le vieux, tu ne te sens pas un peu trop près, si tu tiens à la vie je te conseil de reculé de quelque mètre ».

Sentant l'auras meurtrière de la Hyuga, aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

« Alors, ils sont allé te cherché, je pense qu'il y aura certain qui seront surpris. J'ai hâte de voir leur tête, _quoi que, ils ne la reconnaîtront même pas _».

« Quel est le but de cette visite, sûrement pas des retrouvaille ? Je me trompe »

« Pour faire court Konoha est en grand danger du moins les membres de certain clan »

« Comment ça ? » dit la blonde

« Il y a 8 ans vous avez réussi a chassée Orochimaru et faire face à quelques membres de l'akatsuki. Nous savons tous le motif d'Orochimaru qui est la destruction de Konoha pour une histoire de vengeance. L'Akatsuki c'est la récupération de tous les Bijuu pour recrée un nouveau monde revus a leur façon. Le premier chef était un certain Pein ancien élève d'ero seinen. Mais depuis maintenant 5 ans c'est l'Uchiwa Madara le chef, celui dont tout le monde pensait mort. Mais qui c'est servit de technique interdite pour ressuscité on ne sait comment. Cela ne sert a rien de polémiqué sur la vivant de Madara. _(leur dit-il en les voyants sur le point de l'interrompre_). Notre plus gros souci vient d'un tout autre ennemie. C'est un nouveau groupe qui c'est mis en place. Leur but on ne le connaît pas encore. Ce que l'on sait c'est qu'ils sont à la recherche d'être ayant des dons héréditaire tel le sharigan, le byakugan, et autres dons puissants qui sont en voie de disparition afin de crée un « LE NINJA ULTIME », en plus de cela ils veulent récupérer les Bijuu attrapé par l'Akatsuki. Ce qui fait que l'ennemi de mon ennemie tue mon ennemie. »

« Pour le moment ce sont les seuls information que l'on détient. Ah oui leurs prochaines cibles sont les Héritiers Hyuga, Uchiwa, Yamanaka, et Nara. Essayer d'associer dans une seule personne toutes ces capacités. Les ayant déjà affrontés je peux vous dire au moins cela, les ninjas de Konoha ne sont pas encore de ce niveau.»

« Notre chef nous a envoyé, en disant qu'elle avait une promesse a respecté, qu'on devait nous remettre certaine choses, nous appartenant. Bon j'ai trop parlé, pouvons nous logez dans un hôtel le temps de notre séjour ici ? »

« Heu, avant que vous ne partiez pouvez vous nous dire qui sont les animaux qui vont accompagnent ? _Il ne posa pas plus de question concernant l'autre sujet car il avait sentis qu'il ne diront pas plus, pas même les concernant_ »

« Ha c'est vrai ça, alors celui perché sur mon épaule c'est Tori, il est Beau n'est ce pas ? C'est mon alter égo, et non ce n'est pas une invocation. Celle a mes pied est une Louve Shiro, on pourrait la qualifié de mère substitution » répondit la fille aux beaux mauve.

« Pour ma part voici Tenki (en montrant le renard blanc a 9 queues) et lui c'est Kit mon frère, voila pour les présentations on va aller se reposé »

« On voudrait vous voir dans notre bureau demain à partir de 11h ».

« Au faite Tenko-sama a demandé a se qu'un tournoi se fasse entre les jounin de Konoha et ces alliées dans un délai de deux mois afin qu'elle puisse évaluer le niveau de chacun. » dit la petite aux yeux violé.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortie du bureau, les trois restant prirent la discussion;

« On doit réunir le conseil pour les informer de la menace qui nous guette. » dit shizune.

« Oui, va s'y Shizune, réuni le conseil il faut qu'ils soient tous la dans une 1/2heure. Réuni aussi les joins présents a Hichiraku »

« Oui, Maitre Hokage » et elle partie son cochon dans les bras.

« Hiruzen que penses-tu ? Qu'elle est ton impression »

« Hé bien ! Qu'elle surprise! Le retour de l'Uzumaki, mais surtout celui d'Hinata, celle que tout le monde pensait morte. »

« Pendant toute leur discussion, je n'ai jamais ressentis leur chakra, de plus on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient plus présents par obligation que par envie »

« Le problème comment annoncé cela au conseil, le retour d'un junchiiriki, mais la menace qui ne

ous pèse dessus »

« Le Ninja Ultime, mais quel est leur buts ? Si c'est pour nous en faire des ambu comme la racine avec un tel puissance on cours doit à la catastrophe dans le monde des ninjas »

« Tu as remarqués qu'ils ne sont jamais associé au village de Konoha »

_Hiruzen eu un regard triste parce qu'il avait noté aussi le fait qu'Hinata avait dit que la Louve était sa mère de substituon et Naruto le renard son frère._

**Retour a nos acolytes**

Ils s'étaient changés et démasquées, ils portaient des vêtements simples de civil, un pantalon et tee-shirt près du corps noir pour Naruto et un haut type kimono violet avec des motifs blancs, manche longue sur un pantalon de même couleur pour Hinata.

« Prête, on va manger un morceau et se promener pour découvrir ce village »

« Je suis prête, on peut y allée »

« Hé ben tu as sortis le grand jeu, tu l'intention de les faire tombés comme des mouches dans du lait » avec l'admiration dans la voix.

« Ceci est valable pour toi aussi mon chou » dit-elle d'un ton plein de sous entendu.

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel visitèrent un peu tout en cherchant un lieu pour dîner, ils se familiarisèrent avec les odeurs, les endroits, les magasins, tout en commentant tout sur leur passage.

Ils ne firent même pas attention au passant qui les regardaient, ni des commentaires qu'on faisait sur eux. Du au fait qu'ils se baladaient avec un renard et un loup. Mais ils avaient un tel charisme et une telle prestance qu'on n'osait pas les approchés.

« pssiit Shiro, tu as remarquées »

« Ouais, je vois que c'est pas commun dans ce village aussi »

« apparemment, le pire c'est qu'il sont tellement habitués a ce genre de comportement qu'ils ne font même plus attention »

« Quand je les regarde je me demande ou est passé toute l'éducation qu'on leur apprit »

« Tu sais très bien qu'on ne pourras pas changer le renardeau toujours à sortir les pire bêtise quand il ne peut pas les faire »

« C'est vrai ça! Quand je suis avec eux je me sens plus vivant et puis c'est plus amusant »

Ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant de ramen.

« On essaie, peut être qu'il accepte les animaux » dit le blond

« D'accord »

Ils pénétrèrent le restaurant demandèrent si les animaux étaient autoriser et s'installèrent dans un coin ou ils ne gêneraient pas le passage avec eux.

Naruto commanda un bol de ramen aux porcs pour commencé et Udon et pour Tori et Tenki une coupe de fruits et rien pour les des autres ils avaient déjà dîné.

En attendant le dîner Naruto observa le restaurant, puis s'amusa a repéré les personne au plus fort chakra. Puis on lui servit son bol de ramen, à la première bouchée il dit avoir trouvé son bonheur et commanda 6 autres bols de différentes viandes.

« Naru tu les remarquée les nouveaux arrivants, ainsi qu'entendu leur conversation »

« Oui, on parle de nous, je vois que l'Hokagé ou les boulets on du parler de nous, voyant voir qu'elle serait les commentaires de ceux-ci d'ailleurs les voila. Tu dois sûrement en connaître, tu crois qu'ils te reconnaîtront ?»

« …. » N'ayant pas de réponse il se retourne pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et la découvrit les yeux fixé sur deux personnes au bar, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux le bandeau de Konoha sur le front et une jeune fille lui ressemblant beaucoup en pleine discussion.

_Hum, je vois se sont membres de sa famille, je me doute bien, que sa va pas être facile pour elle. Elle n'est pas comme moi. Les retrouvailles vont être dures pour elle. C'est vrai que je lui jamais posé de question sur son ancienne famille, elle ne voulait jamais en parler. J'espère juste qu'elle ne nous abandonnera pas. Enfin je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans sa décision._

Et son regard se voila devenant triste. Voyant cela tenki se rapprocha et lui caressa le visage avec ces queues.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hinata sortit de sa transe et remarqua son regard.

_Je crois que je devrais me contrôler pour que l'autre abruti ne s'imagine pas des choses. Faudra bien qu'un jour je lui raconte l'histoire de mon ancien clan. Oui ancien car je ne quitterais jamais ceux qui mon recueillis sauvée et grâce a qui je suis devenu celle que je suis aujourd'hui._

« Naru, t'inquiète pas, je ne vous quitterais pas, t'es vraiment un Baka pour avoir des pensée pareil. Ce sont ma sœur et mon cousin (protecteur). J'ai été surprise de les voir ici »

En entendant cela il lui fit son beau sourire rassurant. _Je te préfère comme ça, joyeux plein de vie._

_« _Enrentrant je te raconterais mon enfance avant de vous avoir rencontré »

« Tiens voici Tsunade et son assistante, elle vient rejoindre les autres »

« Hé bien je vois que les Hokage on beaucoup de temps de libre. On devrait s'éclipser avant qu'ils ne nous remarquent, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les rencontrer maintenant »

« Trop tard, Tenki est partie après la pomme du petit cochon »

« Toi! Je te jure, fais un peu l'éducation de ton renard, merde, vive la discrétion avec toi »

« Mais non te fâche pas, en plus tu aimes ma discrétion elle met de l'ambiance, et après on s'amuse comme des petits fous, et puis j'y peux rien si c'est son fruit préféré, Tori fait pareil lorsqu'il voit des raisins »

« Ferme la abruti, les voila ils arrivent vers nous, allez fais moi ton sourire le plus niais pour la photo »

Et voila c'est fini…

Je voudrais des commentaires et des idées pour la suite que se soit sur les combats, l'intrigue car je trouve que la mienne manque de piquant, les relation personnage ou une seine en particulier.


	8. Chapter 7 confrontation

Je remercie ceux qui me laissent des reviews ceci me permet d'avancer et de corriger ou modifier un chapitre. mais surtout d'écrire la suite.

_Chapitre précédent :_

_« Ferme la abruti, les voila ils arrivent vers nous, allez fais moi ton sourire le plus niais pour la photo »_

_**Chapitre 8 : Confrontation familiale**_

Tsunade les ayant remarqués se dirigea vers eux et leur fit la présentation des Juunin et leurs sensei. Leurs réactions furent diverses : stupeur, étonnement, ravissement, enchantés, mitigés et bien d'autre encore. Ils firent la connaissance de tous ceux présents en passant par tous les sensei (Gai, Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki, Asuma, Kurenai) et les Junin (Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Lee, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Kiba). On leur apprit par la même occasion que Hinata avait était sauvée par les Kitsune et Naruto avait été élevé par eux depuis son plus jeune age.

On ne put leur présenter les Hyuga car ils avaient été appelés au manoir pour une urgence. Une fois les connaissances et présentations finies, ils prirent congés des autres et rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

**Au restaurant: **

« Alors là, si l'on m'avait dit que la timide Hinata deviendrait comme cela, j'aurais perdu mon pari »

« C'est vrai qu'elle a bien changé la petite »

« C'est clair aujourd'hui elle nous regarde de Haut »

« Moi je l'aime bien comme cela, elle est plus intéressante et puis je voudrais bien mesurer leur force »

« En tout cas je veux être aux premières loges, lorsque se fera la rencontre Neji, Hanabi /Hinata on va avoir droit à un beau spectacle »

« Du moins si elle est forte physiquement et pas seulement en apparence »

« Neji/Hinata, il ne l'a jamais apprécié, et après sa mort cela a été pire que tout »

« Elle a été élevée par le clan des Kitsune ? Heu quelqu'un les connait ? »

« C'est l'un des clans les plus puissants d'après la légende, mais qui a disparu depuis des siècles, »

« Mais alors cela signifie qu'ils existent réellement, je voudrais savoir à quoi ils ressemblent, s'ils sont tous comme Kyubi on aura des soucis à se faire»

« on devrait les observer, pour connaître leur force, surtout s'il va y avoir un tournoi bientôt ? »

Shikamaru les écouta discuter des nouveaux arrivants avec un air songeur et le regard dans le vague. _Je pense que vous n'avez pas fini d'être surpris. Le clan des Kitsune n'est pas seulement le clan le plus fort. Ils sont bien plus fort que vous ne le pensez, soyez logiques s'ils voulaient nous attaquer ça fait longtemps qu'ils l'auraient fait. Ils ne sont pas au village pour rien. Et j'ai découvert que Kyubi n'est pas mort. De plus il ressemble beaucoup à son père. Quelle va être votre réaction à cette découverte? C'est que ça va être marrant._

_Pensée Tsunade : Tiens dans mon bureau il avait l'air plus sérieux mais, je suppose que c'est sa vraie nature, dommage qu'il ne soit pas comme son père, quel gâchis. Au moins il est fort même si il n'est pas très intelligent._

**Le lendemain**

Dans le bureau de la Hokage Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi firent la connaissance du nouveau membre de leur équipe Sai, ex disciple de Danzo, ayant perdu toutes ses émotions.

En sortant du bureau de la Hokage ils croisèrent sur leur chemin les membres du conseil (chef de clan Nara, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Akimichi, Aburame et les anciens) et plus loin Naruto et Hinata. Kakashi les salua d'un signe de tête alors que les deux autres les snobèrent ce qui fit rire notre blondinet.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de la Godaime, firent la connaissance du conseil, et leur informèrent des faits. On les informa aussi du sauvetage d'Hinata par le clan des Kitsune ce même clan qui avait élevé Naruto. Le groupe du « ninja ultime » s'était mis à bouger. Il avait attaqué l'akatsuki pour les faire sortir de leur cachette, mais n'avait rien tenté de plus. Les conseillés leur firent sentir qu'ils ne les croyaient pas, comment ils pouvaient croire des personne élevés par le clan des renards, renard qui avaient attaqué le village, cela était inadmissible.

« A vos risques et périls » lâcha froidement Naruto. Ils pouvaient faire ceux qui ne savent rien et rentrer chez eux, ou envoyer des ANBU pour vérifier la véracité de leurs mots.

Ce à quoi, bien sûr, ils répondirent qu'ils n'avaient pas à recevoir d'ordre d'une exilée sans force et d'un jinchuuriki, qu'ils mériteraient de mourir.

« Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit le Jinchuriki ? Il vous emmerde. Et il comprend mieux pourquoi Konoha est dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve aujourd'hui, sans allié conséquent, fragile et au bord de la mutinerie. Mais cela vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué n'est ce pas ? Vous avez une taupe au sein même de votre conseil et vous ne le savez même pas. Bougez-vous le cul ! Au lieu de rester assis dans une salle de conférence à donner des ordres, médire sur vos voisins, et comploter des vengeances inutiles.

Mettez-vous à la place de vos ninjas, ne serait ce qu'une journée, pour savoir quelles souffrances endurent vos subordonnés.

Mais non, qu'est ce que je raconte ! Si vous êtes sur la dernière ligne c'est bien pour qu'on vous protège votre joli petit derrière tout rance et plein de croutes.

Allez sur ce, bonne journée en espérant que vous crèverez avant la fin de cette guerre et que les mentalités de ce village changeront un peu Hein ! ».

Tous étaient choqués des propos tenus par le gamin, le ton, les insultes et les vérités cachées. Il avait dit haut et fort ce que pensaient beaucoup de gens du village. Qu'il laisse entendre en plus qu'il y ait un traite parmi eux alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver et ne connaissait personne. Ceci donnait à réfléchir. Le sandaime était consterné. Il venait de se prendre une vérité en pleine face, une vérité dure à accepter. A quel moment son village ninja avait commencé à déraper et surtout est-ce que c'était rattrapable ? Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par les propos de Tsunade qui sortit tout le monde du silence.

« Hé bien, on peut dire qu'il a un franc parler le gamin, il n'y va pas par quatre chemins. Alors comme cela on a une taupe au sein du conseil. Çà donne à réfléchir...

De plus grâce à vous, Naruto a pu avoir la meilleure enfance qui soit, n'est ce pas, dit-elle de manière ironique. » Je suis contente que les Kitsune l'aient enlevé ce soir là, son enfance aurait la pire qui soit même si on l'avait sauvé. Chaque fois que je pense à ce soir là, j'enrage.

« Si vous n'aviez pas été obnubilés par Kyubi et votre vengeance, cet enfant aurait été l'un des meilleurs Ninja de ce village, et un allié important, mais ça vous n'avez pas su le voir. Vous l'avez maltraité, battu,et tenté de l'assassiner. Vous vous targuez d'être bons et loyaux envers votre village mais c'est tout le contraire, dès que quelque chose ne va pas dans votre sens on l'élimine, d'abord un bébé de 3 ans, puis une enfant de 6/7 ans à peine. Vos erreurs vous reviennent en pleine face actuellement et ça fait mal ! Ce sont eux qui viennent vous informer du danger qui guette votre village et qui viennent vous aider, quelle ironie ! S'ils étaient morts comme prévu, que se passerait-il aujourd'hui ? » Dit le sandaime d'un voix calme mais chargée de colère puis quitta l'assemblée.»

« La séance est levée » dit Shizune qui n'en pensait pas moins. Elle était satisfaite que les hokage aient enfin dit ce qu'ils pensaient de leurs conseillés.

Suite à ces mots, Danzo et les deux autres vieux conseillés se révoltèrent et commencèrent à vociférer et s'exciter. Ils voulaient se débarrasser d'eux, les punir etc.…

Pour ramener le silence, la Godaime frappa du point sur son bureau qui se fracassa, encore, et leur dit :

« Je suis Le 5ème HOKAGE, donc JE prends les Décisions. La confiance ? Est ce que vous savez la signification de ce mot ? En tout cas, je ne vous fais pas tous confiance donc une enquête se fera ! Sur ce, bonne journée et merci de vous être déplacés, vous pouvez retourner à vos préoccupations».

**Dans le village : **

Neji qui avait appris la nouvelle la veille par son oncle, était consterné. Alors comme ça elle était en vie et n'était jamais revenue. De plus elle avait été sauvé par des renards, je suis sur qu'elle devenus plus sauvage voir animal. De toute façon cela ne changé pas grand-chose elle passe du statut trouillard a sauvage. A cause d'elle il avait vécu un enfer lui et Hanabi. Hiashi était devenu pire qu'avant ainsi que les membres du conseil du clan. Il voulait qu'il se marie avec sa cousine Hanabi car il avait découvert que pour un membre de la branche secondaire c'était un vrai génie que ce soit dans la maitrise des techniques de la famille ou autre. Depuis, sa vie était devenue un enfer, il ne voulait pas se marier à sa cousine, il ne voulait pas être l'héritier de la famille Hyuga ou quoi que ce soit. Il voulait être ninja et ne plus rien avoir à faire avec cette famille et leurs règles despotiques. « Je veux sortir de cette cage dorée, je veux voler et si pour cela je dois écraser l'ancienne héritière je le ferais.» Toute cette vie, cet enfer, il ne voulait plus ressentir cette souffrance, ce désespoir. Il voulait être libre. « C'est à cause d'elle et elle seule si je ressens tout ces sentiments. »

Sur ces pensées pleines de haine, il partit à sa recherche. Il les découvrit sur un terrain d'entrainement. Et sans perdre de temps il l'attaqua par surprise.

Ayant sentis un chakra inconnu s'approcher, elle l'évita et lui rendit la pareille. Commença alors un combat entre eux. D'abord en taijutsu, à cause des poids ses mouvements étaient plus lents mais tout de même trop rapide pour l'autre. Elle esquivait toutes les attaques, le hakké, les dizaines de shurikens qu'il lui lança et le tourbillon divin qu'elle contra et lui démontrant qu'il avait des failles. Ayant assez joué avec lui elle lui assena un coup de poing chargé de chakra dans son angle mort ce qui l'envoya voler à plus de cinq mètres. Avant qu'il n'ait touché le sol elle était déjà sur lui et assena un magistral coup de pied le faisant monter au ciel, puis sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se prit une déferlante de coups de poing dans les airs avant d'atteindre le sol.

Hinata l'avait battu sans utiliser une goutte de chakra et aucune technique spécifique au clan Hyuga. Elle n'avait fait qu'esquiver toutes les attaques et donner le coup de grâce au moment propice. C'était la pire des humiliations pour Neiji qui lui cracha sa haine en pleine face :

« Pourquoi tu es revenue, on était bien sans toi, et puis c'est quoi ces yeux, tu n'es plus une Hyuga, il y a longtemps que l'on t'a déshéritée, une moins que rien comme toi, une ratée. Qu'est ce que tu croyais en revenant qu'on allait t'accueillir les bras grands ouverts ? Que tu serais l'enfant prodige ? Si ton père n'a rien fait lorsque l'on t'a kidnappée c'était bien pour que tu puisses mourir. Et là, tu reviens la bouche en cœur, je te hais, toi, cette famille, à cause de ton départ je n'ai fait que souffrir encore et encore, je ne connais pas le mot espoir, je ne ressens que haine et ressentiment. Si tu n'étais pas née ou que ton père s'était sacrifié comme il le fallait, mon père serait en vie, si ton père se bougeait les anciens n'aurait pas le monopole, je ne serais pas un membre de la branche secondaire. Mais à quoi bon te dire tous ça à toi qui a toujours vécu avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche, et avec tes parents avec toi, hein qu'est ce que tu peux comprendre toi ? »

« Ca y est, tu as fini ? Tu te sens mieux ? Ca fait du bien de cracher sa haine de temps en temps sur les autres, rejeter sa faute, et sa faiblesse c'est plus facile à faire que d'accepter la vérité et d'avancer, sortir de sa cage n'est ce pas ? Ton arrogance et ta fierté t'ont-elles sortit de la situation où tu es ? Elles ne te permettent même pas de bouffer. C'est facile à dire ça, « c'est de ta Faute » mais qu'on ne se bouge pas. As-tu essayé ne serait ce qu'une fois de démontrer ta volonté à ces vieux croutons ? As-tu fais quelque chose d'autre que de te complaire dans ta souffrance. La ratée comme tu dis si bien elle t'emmerde, elle en a rien à battre des Hyuga et de leur problème, ça fait un bail que je ne fais plus partie des Hyuga, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Tu sais comment on appelle les gens comme toi : « EGOISTE ». Comment peux tu te permettre de mesurer la souffrance d'autrui, tu ne me connais pas, tu n'as jamais su qu'elles ont été mes souffrances. Au moins, moi je n'accuse pas les autres de ma faiblesse et je ne me fais pas battre par une ratée et en moins de cinq minutes. Quand tu seras de mon niveau viens me voir, peut être qu'à ce moment là ce sera un meilleur échauffement » elle partit récupérer ses vêtements et appeler Tori.

« Ca fait mal n'est ce pas, tu as perdu et en plus sans qu'elle n'utilise aucune technique Hyuga ou technique de haut niveau. Tu sais, les génies ils se cherchent une solution et ils sortent de leur merdier, ou du moins ils essaient. Le pire c'est que tu penses sincèrement que sa vie chez les Hyuga a été un long fleuve tranquille. Dis, tu connais le proverbe qui dit « ne jamais réveiller l'eau qui dort » ? tu sais, l'oiseau en cage, il crochète la serrure et s'en va. Toi tu t'es enfermé dedans tout seul. » Lui dit le blondinet.

**elle n'y est pas allée de main morte la petite. **

**C'est clair, je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Neiji, c'est d'autant plus humiliant, qu'elle n'a utilisé aucune technique du clan Hyuga, et surtout que c'est la RATEE qui l'ait battu.**

**J'ai hâte de voir son affrontement contre son père et les anciens.**

**Çà va être d'enfer. Je vois que tu aimes toujours autant le sang. Par contre on a quelques intrus, je pense qu'on devrait se déplacer.**

**Je suis un démon, je ne peux qu'aimer la baston, Tiens tu fais tellement l'imbécile que j'avais oublié qu'il t'arrivait d'être vigilant. Hhahahahaha**

**C'est bon tu te sens mieux, **_**plus sérieusement**_** je crois que bientôt tu auras du boulot donc repose toi tant que tu peux Maman ne te loupera pas, elle.**

**Tu parles, elle sera tellement contente de me voir qu'elle en sera toute éblouie.**

**Bien sur, si ça te fait plaisir de le penser, elle ne t'a pas vu depuis quoi vingt ans ? et en plus la dernière fois qu'elle t'a vu c'était quand tu saccageais le village et tu crois qu'elle va te tomber dans les bras ? ben voyons.**

**De quoi je me mêle vermisseau.**

**De ta survie bien sur, si tu as besoin de conseils sur comment te faire pardonner fais appel à moi. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres**

**C'est cela oui, tu n'as même pas encore vécu et je devrais recevoir des leçons de toi ? Non mais où va le monde. **

**Où il va ? ben dans la Direction qu'a prise MONSIEUR UZUMAKI. T'avais pas remarqué que je m'en sortais mieux que toi, quand Maman est fâchée, je me fais toujours pardonner. Est-ce ton Cas ?**

**Sors d'ici, je vais le tueeeeeeer, JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR. CREVE. Va en enfer.**

**Et il sortit de son subconscient, le visage rayonnant, le regard plein de joie.**

« Allez viens Naru l'air ici devient pollué, avec des pensées mauvaises »

« Je te suis, bye bye Neji ! à charge de revanche, hein ! Si tu y arrives bien sur ».

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le stand d'Ichiraku, ils virent notre grand fainéant qui attendait son ami Choji.

« Alors comme ça, vous avez été élevés par des renards ? C'est comment de ne vivre qu'avec des animaux ? »

« Hé bien, c'est cool, c'est différent, on apprend beaucoup, surtout que vivre dans la forêt réveille tous nos sens… »

Et la conversation continua dans ce sens, Hinata et Naruto lui racontèrent quelques anecdotes et comment avait été leur vie sans réellement rentrer dans les détails.

« Dis-moi ? Konoha a t-il changé depuis que nous sommes partis et si oui dans quels sens ? »

« Disons que si certaines personnes pouvaient prendre des décisions sans avoir besoin de l'accord de tous, ceci aurait amélioré les conditions du village. Mais ce que l'on doit surtout changer, ce sont les mentalité de chacun »

« … »

« Hum… »

« Parles moi des junin de ta génération, comment ils sont tous ? »

La discussion reprit moins sérieusement et avec beaucoup de rires, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Choji et chacun partit de son coté.


	9. Chapter 8 choix

Alors je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires, mais surtout tylia-sama alors que lis tes reviews ils me font trop marrer et me donne envie de poster un nouveau chapitre sans tarder. MERCI.

**Chapitre 8 : Choix**

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne quinzaine de jours que nos deux renardeaux étaient dans le village. Ils en avaient profité pour visiter et apprendre les moindres recoins du village. Faire plus ample connaissance avec les ninjas de leurs âges. Kiba et Lee étaient de vrais chiens fous chacun à leur façon doublés d'imbéciles. Ino et Sakura de vraies cruches avec rien dans la cervelle (de vraies blondes). Shino, Choji, et Tenten ils étaient les moins bavards et les moins survoltés, en fait ils étaient reposants d'une certaine façon. Par contre Sasuke et Neji étaient les être les plus froids égoïstes vaniteux et arrogants du groupe.

Malgré leurs défauts respectifs, ils les appréciaient à leur manière. D'après leur niveau de chakra on pouvait penser qu'ils avaient des bons potentiels inexploités.

Shikamaru sortait du lot, plus fainéant que lui tu meurs, avec une intelligence à vous faire envie. Naruto jouait souvent au shogi avec lui, Shikamaru appréciait dans la mesure qu'il avait enfin rencontré quelqu'un de son niveau, capable rivaliser avec lui et de lui faire perdre une fois sur deux. La différence se situait dans la ruse, Naruto l'était plus. (Ben oui a force de vivre avec des renards).

Du coté de Neji c'était une tout autre histoire, il était cloué sur un lit d'hôpital, faut dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas loupé sa cousine. Il avait des cotes cassées, un poumon perforé, le bras droit dans le platre et des ecchymoses partout. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle l'avait épargné.

Il n'arrêtait pas de ruminer son échec, et de maudire sa faiblesse, il voulait se venger! « En sortant d'ici je m'entrainerais pour pouvoir devenir plus fort et vous vaincre, vous verrez au tournoi. » En fait sa mentalité n'avait pas vraiment changé toujours aussi borné.

Dans le bureau des Hokage, Sarutobi et Tsunade se cassait la tête pour savoir comment annoncer à Naruto qui avaient été ses parents, et pourquoi ils avaient réagi comme cela. En gros ils voulaient excuser leur lâcheté devant le conseil, et leur incapacité à le protéger mieux que cela. Ils devaient aussi remettre à Naruto l'héritage de ses parents. Pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de tous ces doutes et stress vis-à-vis de la réaction de Naruto, ils envoyèrent quelqu'un le chercher.

Du coté de nos tourtereaux ils étaient affalés sur le terrain d'entrainement 47, qui d'ailleurs avait été ravagé. Il n'en restait pas grand-chose. On croirait qu'un cyclone était passé.

Ils se redressèrent au moment où un ANBU vint avertir Naruto qu'ils étaient attendus au bureau de l'Hokage. Hinata et Naruto se regardèrent l'air interrogatif, puis haussèrent les épaules en poussant un soupir.

« Ok, moi je vais me prendre une bonne douche, pour me décrasser un peu, puis je vais voir mon père »

« ouaaaww ! Ne le tues pas quand même et puis dès que j'aurais fini chez la vieille je te rejoindrais. »

Et ils partirent chacun de leur coté l'un à l'hôtel, l'autre au bureau des Hokage.

« Yo, vous vouliez me voir ? »

Les deux autres sursautèrent car, ils ne sentirent ni sa présence, ni son chakra et s'attendaient encore moins à une arrivée par la fenêtre.

« Oups, je vous ai fais peur, pardonnez moi » dit-il ironiquement, ne se sentant pas désolé pour un sou.

« Tu veux nous provoquer un arrêt cardiaque ? » dit le vieux Sarutobi d'une voie frustrée.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai autre chose à faire, alors si vous vouliez bien me dire, pourquoi vous voulez me voir ? »

« Heu, par où commencé » dit la vieille d'une voix hésitante.

« Par le début, ou encore mieux allez droit au but, c'est plus rapide » dit il d'une voix pressante.

« Ben, Heu, voila, on voulait s'excuser de notre inaction pour ta protection lorsque tu étais petit, au moment où on a pu mettre la pression, Tenko sama est venue te sauver, ce dont je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant. »

« Mais je suppose que tout ceci ne t'intéresse pas, on voulait aussi te parler de tes origines, qui sont tes parents. Ta mère s'appelait Kushina Uzumaki, ninja du pays de tourbillon, très puissante, affinité futon, et ton père Minato Namikaze Yondaime, tu as surement entendu parler de lui. »

« Il a décidé de sceller Kyubi en toi car tu étais le seul enfant qui venait de naitre mais surtout susceptible de supporter une telle quantité de chakra, un tout autre enfant serait mort lors du scellage de Kyubi lui »

Naruto les regarda l'air pensif comment devrait-il réagir, l'air de rien ou celui étonné ? et puis merde

« Je le sais déjà tout ça, si c'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir, ne vous inquiétez pas, cette révélation ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je le sais depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre. Rassurez vous, Konoha n'est rien pour moi. Je me permets de vous aider que parce que Maman me l'a ordonné. Pour moi, vous n'êtes que des étrangers, qui seront peut être amenés à devenir mes amis, alliés, mais sans plus. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai fait mon choix. Nous humain sommes faibles, ce que nous ne comprenons pas nous le détruisons, ce qui nous fâchent nous le démolissons, ceux qui parlent trop nous les faisons taire. Et ainsi de suite. Les habitants du village n'ont pas du chercher bien loin leur vengeance. Comme ils ne pouvaient mépriser un héros, alors ils se sont rabattus sur un nourrisson, plus facile à détruire, car ne parle pas, ne comprend pas et que nous sommes lâches. C'était aussi plus facile d'apaiser une foule en délire en les laissant maltraiter un enfant que d'abattre ou de punir ces habitants qui ont perdu des êtres proches lors de cette bataille et qui ont beaucoup souffert. Un enfant qui n'a jamais connu ça, ne souffre pas car il ne connaitra jamais ces sentiments. » dit il avec un ton blasé et monotone limite froid pour bien enfoncer le clou et leur faire comprendre.

Les hokage avaient des têtes d'enterrement. La vérité dite aussi crument, sans cris, sans haine ou mépris est difficile à encaisser. Ils avaient honte de leur comportement passé et présent, car ils n'avaient pas changés.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour vous voir déprimés, donc c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ? »

« Non, on voulait te remettre les rouleaux des techniques de ton père »

« SUPERRRR, je vais m'entrainer dès demain avec, Trop Coooooooool »

Ils les récupéra, les remercia et s'en alla, sur une note joviale. Faisant apparaître un sourire sur les visages des hokage après sa réplique cinglante.

Chez les Hyuga c'était une tout autre histoire. Hinata qui avait voulu une entrée discrète avait eu droit à une entrée en fanfare. Dès qu'elle était arrivée devant l'entrée, certains domestiques lui avaient fait barrage, puis sa sœur s'était mise à l'insulter en lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, qu'à cause d'elle Neji était à l'hôpital et ainsi de suite.

Du coup son père et les anciens étaient sortis et l'avaient invitée à entrer sur le terrain d'entrainement extérieur, avec sa sœur.

Certains junins (tous) l'ayant vue prendre la direction de son ancienne maison l'avaient suivie donc pour eux le terrain d'entrainement était un bon endroit pour qu'ils puissent observer et écouter.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de l'une de vos visites ? » dit le père sur un ton froid et cassant à sa fille.

« Juste régler un certain malentendu » répondit-elle sur le même ton. Ce qui étonna son père et le ravit à la fois, enfin elle lui tenait tête.

« Nous n'avons rien à régler, par contre si tu veux récupérer ta place d'héritière, il te faudra passer quelques petits tests »

« Justement voici notre problème, je ne fais plus partie de votre clan depuis que vous m'avez envoyé à la mort PERE, pour moi vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un chien qui aboie mais ne mord pas. Vous avez toujours écouté des anciens qui ne connaissent même pas la vie des ninjas. Qui vivent encore à une époque révolue. Qui suscitent des vengeances là où il n'y en a pas, qui essayent de dresser des enfants comme des marionnettes. Vous êtes pire que Danzo dans un sens lui au moins s'assume. Mais maintenant que mes Byakugan ont pris une autre forme, que j'ai battu Neji, je vous intéresse.

Tiens elle n'est plus la petite timide et peureuse Hinata qui se cachait dans les jambes de son père aux moindres cris ou qui baissait les yeux. Depuis son retour elle est devenu forte... elle a réussi à battre le Génie Neji sans l'aide des techniques Hyuga. Offrons lui le poste d'héritière et elle sera toute contente et nous reviendra.

Ce que vous faîtes est bas et mesquin et la seule chose que je souhaite c'est de ne plus jamais entendre parler de vous et de vos messes basses. J'espère quand même que les nouvelles générations réussiront à changer ces méthodes d'anciens qui dirigent la vie de chacun dans l'ombre. Et par la même occasion que ces vieux croutons mourront de ma main. »

« Comment oses tu nous parler ainsi pauvre petite insolente, on ne te veut pas dans notre clan, on ne veut pas d'incapables, ceci est aussi valable pour Neji »

« Voyez, qu'est ce que je disais ! Il a perdu, donc on le renie, alors que vous avez déjà fait assassiné son père et que vous l'avez relégué à la bunke. Je comprends mieux maintenant ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui. »

« Attrapez la, morte ou vive et enfermez là au cachot qu'on lui apprenne le respect des ainés. »

Et une cinquantaine de Hyuga sortirent de toutes parts et essayèrent de la capturer ou de la tuer. Elle reçut d'un coté des shurikens, tandis que dans son angle mort (d'après le byakugan) deux autres assaillants tentèrent la prise du hakké.

Dans les arbres ceux qui assistaient à ce massacre se dirent que peut être il serait temps de lui porter secours. Mais n'eurent jamais le temps de faire le moindre geste car Shikamaru leur dit de bien observer, et ils remarquèrent qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'air effrayée et encore moins désavantagée.

En effet ses assaillants tombaient au fur et à mesure, elle bougeait avec grâce, agilité et tellement de souplesse qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle dansait. Elle nous fit le pied en hélicoptère pour assommer plusieurs de ses ennemis, puis la déferlante de coups de poing, la technique des paumes levées (consiste à se battre comme les chinois au Kung Fu) elle leur mit une raclée en moins de dix minutes. Son père et les anciens la regardèrent avec une certaine crainte dans les yeux en essayant de la cacher bien sur.

Puis se fut au tour de son père de la tester, oui tester car dans ces esprits tordus ils espéraient encore pouvoir la soumettre.

Remarquant la position de son père, elle comprit qu'il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Donc elle prit une position complètement différente des hyuga.

Un bras au dessus de la tête l'autre tendu vers la gauche. C'est son père qui lança les hostilités. Un combat digne de grands combattants commença alors. Chacun testait l'autre, un coup par ci, un coup par la. Puis les vraies attaques commencèrent, il activa son byakugan et comprit très vite pourquoi Neji avait perdu. On ne voyait aucun de ses tenketsus. Donc ils se battaient à l'aveugle, mais seul le surudosa permettait cela. A chaque fois qu'il attaquait, il se faisait repoussé. Elle changeait le rythme des mouvements de son père ce qui lui permettait d'anticiper. Il essaya divers techniques comme le Hakké ou les paumes du hakké ou encore le juken mais rien ne fonctionna. Elle avait trouvé une faille dans chacune de ces attaques. Le fait qu'il garde le même rythme lui permettait de prévoir les moindres mouvements de son père. Pour contrer le Hakké elle utilisa la même technique que sur Neji la protection de Chakra en plus puissante. Voyant qu'il se faisait humilié par sa fille, il s'énerva et oublia tout, son objectif : la tuer. Mais il ne put jamais le faire, car en une fraction de seconde elle se retrouva derrière une épée sous la gorge le tenant en respect.

Clap clap clap clap, fut le bruit qui sortit tout le monde de leur transe et de chercher d'où venait le bruit. C'était Naruto qui était appuyé contre un arbre en train de les observer et qui applaudissait les exploits de sa coéquipière.

« Ben dis donc tu en as épaté plus d'un. En plus d'en avoir humilié d'autres. »

« Arrêtez-le »

« Je vois que dans ce village, certaines choses ne changent pas. S'il faut écraser sa fille pour avoir le pouvoir, on l'écrasera ou s'il faut anéantir toute une famille qui devient trop forte on le fera aussi. Ce sont toujours les plus faibles qui cherchent à écraser ceux qui ont un potentiel endormi. Et comme vous êtes faibles et lâches, vous écrasez ceux qui ne connaissent pas leur force. Comme Hinata. Si vous aviez su voir sa force, vous ne l'auriez pas jetée en pâture aux loups. Et vous osez vous appeler « Père » ou encore « Dirigeant » de la famille ? Ne me faites pas rire. Vous avez tellement peur de perdre votre pouvoir que vous scellez le pouvoir de ceux de la bunke qui sont en passant plus forts que vous.

Quel est l'intérêt de vouloir faire des poupées ? C'est pitoyable. Qu'on soit faible fort timide agaçant arrogant on a tous une valeur mais vous ne connaissez même pas cela. »

« Allez viens Hina, on n'a plus rien à faire ici »

« Hé Bien Hé bien, dis moi tu as la fibre philosophique aujourd'hui tu fais la morale à tout le monde. Je vois qu'on en apprend tous les jours.

La ferme ! à moins que tu ne veuilles ta leçon de morale aussi ?

Grrrrrrrrrrr, dis moi pourquoi tu ne leur as pas parlé de moi et comment tu connaissais tes parents ? Ceci ne t'engageait en rien.

Ca ne les regarde pas, je ne connais pas les intentions de Konoha, bien qu'on soit allié, cela ne leur permet pas de connaître nos secrets.

De plus j'ai l'impression que les jours à venir ne vont pas être de tout repos avec M'man qui arrive et l'autre cinglé du boulot. OUinnnnnnnnnnnnn, je vais mourir.

T'inquiète surtout pas j'ai aussi concocté un entrainement du feu de dieu. Sans oublier les techniques de ton Père. Ce que je vais m'amuser à te faire mordre la poussière morveux.

C'est cela rêve mon Kyu chan »


	10. Chapter 9 Ennemie et révélation

Désolé du retard. Donc pour me faire pardonner voici un chapitre plein de rebondissements. Enfin j'espère.

**Chapitre 9 : ennemis**

**Dans le ciel, dans les nuages.**

Tout se passe plus ou moins bien pour le moment. Orochimaru n'est plus et l'Akatsuki, enfin bref.

Certains sont encore en vie. A quels desseins ? Je pense que nous le saurons bien assez tôt.

Pour le moment ceci n'est pas important, les gardiens de cet enfant sont encore en vie et le protègent. Leur but est le même que le notre. C'est le plus important, il doit rester en vie.

Si vous le dîtes. En tout cas il est étonnant. Il a réussi à dompter son coté sombre. Ainsi que bien d'autres choses.

**Quelque part dans un village.**

Chef, les membres vivants de l'Akatsuki sont d'accord pour s'allier à notre cause. Du moment qu'ils peuvent se venger de Konoha.

Ok. Pour le moment il faudrait localiser le Kyubi et le 3eme Sannin. D'ailleurs combien avons-nous de Bijuus en notre possession ?

Nous en avons quatre. Pour le Kyubi il semblerait qu'il soit de retour à Konoha, ainsi que le sannin.

Bien. Pendant qu'ils seront occupés avec leur petit problème de village et le retour du démon, nous allons mettre en place notre plan. (surtout pour que ce fouineur de Jiraya soit occupé ailleurs.)

Notre plan n'est-il pas de créer des ninjas ultimes ?

Bien sur que non, ceci était une ruse. Bien sûr, nous avons besoin du rinnegan qui se crée à partir d'un Uchiwa et d'un Hyuga. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, je vous appellerais une fois mon plan en place.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle laissant seul leur chef. Il se leva, mit un genou à terre et dit :

Vous pouvez entrer mon seigneur, ils sont tous partis.

Bien. Je vois que nous avançons à petits pas. A propos de la création du rinnegan, il nous faut les héritiers Neji Hyuga et Sasuke Ou Itachi Uchiwa. Ce sont les seuls à avoir atteint un bon niveau dans leurs dons. Mais nous pouvons les laisser le perfectionner pendant encore une année. Ce qui nous laisse une année pour le créer et le maitriser. Par contre, il nous faut extraire Kyubi de son réceptacle, car il est le plus dangereux et l'être le plus proche pour devenir une dix-queues. S'il le devient on ne pourra plus le maitriser avec le rinnegan.

Le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas qu'elles sont les capacités du gamin qui détient Kyubi ni, quel est son état d'esprit : rage, bonheur ? et plus important qui est-il ?

Ceci est un détail. Il ne faut surtout pas que le réceptacle de Kyubi fusionne avec celui-ci ou se l'approprie. Tant qu'il ne change pas de forme ou ne devient plus fort qu'il ne l'est, nous pourrons le contrôler avec le rinnegan ou bien l'enrôler à nos cotés.

_Pour nous, clan des dragons, le seul à pouvoir nous détruire ou se battre à armes égales contre nous sont les Kitsune. Nous avons le même pouvoir de feu que vous. Autrefois nous étions amis, compagnons de combat et bien d'autres choses. Jusqu'à votre trahison. Je ne vous pardonnerais jamais._

**Dans la grotte des Kitsune**

- Tenko sama nous avons de la visite. Dit la petite Aya

- Ok, fais les entrer.

Elle fit entrer un séduisant jeune homme, au regard charmeur, des yeux couleur carmin. Près des deux mêtres en taille, de longs cheveux couleur nature. Des yeux de même couleur. Voyant qui était l'invité, Tenko esquissa un sourire plein d'arrogance digne d'elle, surtout lorsqu'elle vit sous quelle forme il venait à elle. Il n''avait rien perdu de sa beauté à couper le souffle. Pour ne pas rester en reste elle prit elle aussi forme humaine, une jeune femme d'une sensualité à réveiller un mort, une peau pain d'épice, les cheveux blancs lui tombant sur les fesses, le regard bleu azur plein de séduction. Le sourire en coin, elle dit :

tiens, tiens, avoir l'honneur de voir tant de beauté et d'intelligence, en ces lieux et par ce temps, que me vaut l'honneur, très cher ?

je vois que l'ironie te scie à merveille ma Chérie, au moins cela n'a pas changé depuis le siècle dernier.

Tu fais de la méchanceté gratuite maintenant mon trésor? Je vois que l'âge se fait ressentir. Mais suis-moi, la chambre de mon fils est plus adaptée que cette salle pour cette forme.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de son fils et prirent place. Par la même occasion, Kit et Kyo emboitèrent le pas de la chef de clan et les gardes de l'invité aussi.

Je vois que la rumeur était vraie.

Une rumeur part toujours d'une vérité qu'elle soit déformée ou pas. Mais il y a toujours du vrai dans une rumeur.

J'aurais aimé être venu te voir pour philosopher ou te raconter mes aventures, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Elias est en vie.

En voila une nouvelle.

Cela n'a pas l'air de t'étonner ?

Mon don d'empathie et de profiler n'a pas diminué, tu sais. Alors qu'avez-vous découvert. Et puis je te l'ai toujours dit.

C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas voulu penser du mal de lui. Son odeur a commencé à me parvenir, ces écailles sont venues à moi aussi. D'après mon enquête, c'est aussi lui qui est derrière toutes ces manigances.

C'est-à-dire ?

L'enlèvement de l'héritière des Hyuga il a plus de douze ans. La presque réussite de la destruction du clan Uchiwa. La mutinerie entre les conseillés à Konoha. Il essaie de mettre plusieurs guerres ou conflits intérieurs pour que l'on n'ait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui et de ces petits plans. Il est actuellement en train de chercher quel est le meilleur moyen pour récupérer tous les Bijuu, surtout le Kyubi, et la création du rinnegan.

Je vois, je vois, mais il ne faut pas toucher a ce qui m'appartient, mon petit Elias, il ne faut pas l'oublier mon coco. Dit-elle les yeux bleus azur virant au rouge sang. Bien ceci est bien beau, mais ceux qui nous permettront de mieux comprendre quels sont les enjeux de cette guerre entre nos clans ne se trouvent pas ici. Bon, pour ce soir vous allez vous reposer et dès demain nous irons à la rencontre de personnes importantes et nous ferons les présentations comme il se doit. Fais de beau rêve mon trésor Aya va vous conduire à vos chambres.

Ils suivirent Aya et le reste partit vaquer à leurs occupations.

Le lendemain tous se réveillèrent, firent leurs bagages et partirent. Le voyage dura 2 jours, ils ne dormirent, ni ne firent de pause. Ils arrivèrent sur une colline à quelques kilomètres de konoha. Il y a avait une petite maison cachée par des arbres et protégée par un kekkai.

Ils furent accueillis par une jeune femme rousse, des yeux pleins de malice. Elle les fit entrer et leur dit de s'installer le temps qu'elle prépare le thé et que son mari n'arrive. Le mari et le thé firent leurs entrées en même temps.

Bonjour, Tenko sama, Kyo-san et Mokkun-san.

Bonjour Kushina san, nous t'avons amené quelques invités, qui ont des informations à nous fournir. Dit la chef de clan.

Je vous présente mon mari, Minato Namikaze, ancien Yondaime de Konoha, sensé être décédé il y a plus de vingt ans et moi-même Kushina Uzumaki, ancien Ninja de pays de Tourbillon et de Konoha, prêtresse à mes heures perdues.

Je vous présente un très bon ami à moi, le prince des Dragons Ely, suivit de ses serviteurs, Zen et Kai. Ely je te présente mes compagnons, Kyo, Shimitsu, Aya et Mokkun. Kyo et Mokkun sont des gardiens et ont traversé des mers pour LE rejoindre.

Ils ont traversé les mers tu dis ? ils sont des gardiens ? pour LE rejoindre ? mais qui ? je ne comprends pas ?

C'est bien pour cela que je nous ai tous réunis aujourd'hui. Je suis une chef de clan mais bien plus encore. Je vis maintenant depuis des siècles, tous comme toi Ely. Nous savions tous que tôt ou tard, l'un de nous trahirait sa patrie et se vengerait. Mais nous savions aussi qu'un jour un être supérieur à nous, viendrait mettre fin à nos conflits.

Es tu en train de me dire que cet être, vous l'avez trouvé ?

Oui, d'ailleurs voici ses parents. Ils te raconteront leur histoire dans les grandes lignes.

Enchantée, je suis Kushina comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je suis la mère de Naruto. il est né voila maintenant exactement vingt-et-un ans. Lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte j'étais la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Mais par la suite j'ai commencé à regretter ce sentiment de bonheur, car cette grossesse me faisait souffrir atrocement. Cet enfant me pompait toute mon énergie, toutes mes forces, et son chakra me brûlait de l'intérieur, j'avais l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Au bout du troisième de mois de ma grossesse, j'étais à bout, je n'avais que la peau sur les os, j'ai même voulu me suicider. Mais cet enfant m'est apparu en rêve, et m'a dit ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour que je puisse arriver à termes. Il fallait que je scelle sa partie de chakra qui m'aspirait toute mon énergie vitale, celle qui me détruisait de l'intérieur. Il m'a aussi précisé qu'en scellant son chakra la partie de ses capacités que j'avais scellé en même temps que son chakra me serait transmise. Comme ses dons de télépathie et ces pouvoirs de prophète qu'il avait hérité de moi. Si mes pouvoirs me permettait de voir un futur proche, les siens me permettront de voir plus loin dans l'avenir, comme l'attaque de Kyubi et notre chute à moi et mon mari. Mais dès que j'accoucherais, je serais susceptible de mourir, car le chakra scellé se libérerait. Avant mes premières contractions, il m'a parlé pour la première fois par télépathie, pour me dire que c'était le moment, Kyubi était aux portes de Konoha et qu'il nous protégerait.

Deux jours avant l'accouchement de ma femme, j'ai rêvé de lui me disant que le Bijuu à neuf queues attaquerait le village et que je devrais le sceller en lui grâce à la technique que j'avais maitrisé dernièrement. Car sinon le village serait détruit. Mais surtout qu'il était le seul à pouvoir contenir la quantité de chakra démoniaque que portait en lui le démon renard. Le jour où il est né, je l'ai pris dans les bras et il m'a sourit pour me rassurer et c'est à cet instant que j'ai compris que cet enfant avait un grand avenir, il irradiait d'une lumière blanche. De son petit corps émanait tellement de chakra que j'ai pris peur. Il me rassura en me disant que c'était normal. Le chakra scellé se libérait, je n'avais qu'a le sceller de nouveau en même temps que Kyubi. Il me confirmait que pour un enfant il y en avait trop. Ce n'est qu'après coup que j'ai réalisé que je parlais à un bébé et par télépathie. Encore maintenant je me dis que c'est trop bizarre d'avoir trouvé ça normal. Mais j'étais content de parler à mon fils. Dit le père.

Par contre, lorsque cet enfant m'a révélé, comment je devais faire pour que je puisse survivre j'ai eu peur de lui et pour lui. Sachant que Konoha était un village peu sûr mais surtout en quête de puissance, j'ai utilisé pour la première fois mes dons de prêtresse qui avait évolué grâce à lui, pour trouver un lieu et des personnes sûres, qui pourront l'élever au cas où. Quand j'étais petite mes parents m'ont toujours raconté la légende concernant les dragons et les clans des renards donc je me suis mise à votre recherche et j'ai fais la rencontre de Tenko sama qui d'ailleurs avait l'air d'attendre ma requête. Depuis le jour de sa naissance nous ne l'avons plus revu. Konoha nous a déclaré mort, mais les serviteurs de Tenko sama nous ont soigné et veillé jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve nos forces.

Au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du récit des parents de Naruto les invités avait l'air de plus en plus étonnés, certains se rendaient de plus en plus compte que le petit leur avait caché beaucoup de choses, mais surtout ils se demandaient quel niveau de puissance avait-il atteint sans qu'il ne le sache, d'autres se posaient la question de qui était cet enfant « humain », doté d'autant de puissance, sans qu'ils ne le perçoivent, comment ils n'avaient ressenti aucun échos de sa puissance.

Après ce long discours ils restèrent silencieux en réfléchissant à l'information qu'on venait de leur fournir. Mokkun prit la parole et conta à son tour ses péripéties.

Pour ma part. Je viens d'un clan renard Guerrier. Dès, notre plus jeune âge on nous apprend la guerre et comment se protéger, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de Guerre, mais j'avais des capacités que les autres, de ma famille ou compagnons d'armes, ne possédaient pas. Un an avant la naissance de cet enfant, j'ai commencé à faire des rêves de lieux inconnus, de visages inconnus. Au début je ne comprenais pas et je n'ai pas prêté importance à ces rêves. Puis par la suite ils sont revenus à intervalles réguliers, et souvent. Je ressentais l'envie de bouger, de découvrir autre chose que mon monde actuel. Puis mon dernier rêve fut plus révélateur. Je fis le rêve d'un bébé me disant « je suis la, rejoins moi, je t'attends », je quittai tout, mon clan, mes amis, ma famille et je me mis à suivre mon instinct qui me disait que c'était important, qu'il fallait que je rejoigne cet enfant. Mais Comment me direz-vous ? J'ai traversé des océans, des pays, des villages, j'ai fait des rencontres et j'ai découvert que beaucoup de clans ne vivaient pas comme moi, et n'avaient pas les mêmes coutumes. Mais tous le long de ma route j'avais l'impression d'être guidé comme si j'avais une ligne que moi seul voyait et que je devais suivre. Il m'avait aussi avertit de ma rencontre avec Kyo, j'ai mis quatre mois avant de le rencontrer. Et ce même enfant que j'ai vu en rêve, c'était celui que j'ai rencontré quand Tenko-dono nous l'a ramené, mais lui ne nous connaissait pas. Il avait l'air faible et fragile. C'est à ce moment que je me suis posé des questions. Comment j'ai fait pour venir dans ce pays, comment ai-je pu suivre les indications d'un enfant d'un rêve, et pleins d'autres encore. Mais j'ai décidé de rester pour voir ce qui allait se passer par la suite et voir quelle sera la puissance de cet enfant Humain.

Moi aussi, ce fut pareil, sauf que moi je viens du Nord, je viens d'un pays de glace, nous sommes des renards sacrés. Chez nous, on est initié à l'art du combat en prévision du moment de la naissance d'un être capable de nous appeler à lui, dès notre plus jeune âge. Donc quand j'ai commencé à avoir des prémonitions et j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je me prépare pour mon nouveau voyage.

Je ne vous connais pas et vous ne me connaissez pas. Je suis Ely prince de mon clan. Nous sommes issus des clans des dragons disparus il y plusieurs siècles de cela en même temps que plusieurs d'autres espèces. Comme ceux que vous appelez des Bijuu, avant d'être des Bijuu, ils faisaient partie d'un clan. Les dragons et les renards étaient des êtres à part. Nous avons toujours vécus en voisin en parfaite entente, malgré la fourberie des renards, jusqu'au jour où l'un des notres nous a trahis il fut jugé et fut condamné à mort. Il avait franchis la limite qu'il ne fallait pas dépasser. Il fut dénoncé par un renard. Nous pensions tous qu'il était mort et enterré mais ce ne fut pas le cas. D'après ce que nous avons découvert dernièrement. Nos amis les renards nous l'avaient signalé mais nous ne les avons pas crus. Nous nous sommes séparés, et ne nous sommes plus revus jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Durant tout ce temps où nous ne sommes pas revus, celui que nous avions condamné fomenta une mutinerie dans nos rangs et créa la discorde, entre les partisans du clan des Kitsune et ceux que ne voulaient plus entendre parler de ces farceurs. Nous pensions pouvoir régler cet incident entre nous les dragons, mais …

En fait, celui dont parle Ely était mon meilleur ami, rival et prétendant que je ne regardais qu'en ami et rien d'autre. Il avait des sentiments que je ne lui portais pas. N'ayant pas accepté mon rejet, faut dire aussi qu'avec une arrogance et prétention comme la sienne, il n'aurait jamais accepté de se faire évincer. Remarquant le conflit que cela ferait, je lui ai lancé un défi, que je ne me marierais qu'avec l'homme qui pourra me vaincre. Je l'ai battu lui et plusieurs autres. Je ne fus vaincue que par deux hommes, mon mari et mon trésor frère jumeau de celui-ci. Mais mon trésor avait déjà sa belle, il ne s'était battu contre moi que pour m'humilier et me prouver sa supériorité. Mais ce que nous n'avions pas remarqué c'est qu'en me vainquant, son jumeau serait encore plus humilié. Des années plus tard, il assassina mon garçon, ne sachant pas que je ne pourrais avoir d'enfants, tant qu'IL ne l'aurait pas décidé. Donc j'avais adopté le renardeau de ma sœur morte en couche. Tel fut le crime d'Elias, notre ennemi actuel et jumeau d'Ely. Suite à cet incident entre les clans dragons et Kitsune, nous quittâmes la vallée sacrée et prirent refuge sur ces terres. C'est Elias qui veut récupérer où créer le rinnegan, mais surtout récupérer mon Kyubi, qui n'a plus d'enveloppe charnelle depuis voila bientôt vingt-et-un ans. Grâce au sort que lui a lancé Elias. Je fis la découverte de tout cela, lorsque je fis la rencontre de cette prêtresse. Il avait provoqué la déchéance de Kyubi en pensant pouvoir s'approprier ses pouvoirs, son chakra, son empathie et bien d'autres de ses capacités, pensant que cela me séduirait et qu'il pourrait se venger et me reconquérir. Mais grâce à lui j'ai fais la connaissance d'un être à part, Naruto, celui que j'ai élevé, déjà à trois ans pour un humain il était capable de supporter mon chakra et même de pouvoir le toucher, le matérialiser. Pour lui c'était normal et instinctif. Pour supporter mon chakra en pleine puissance, il faut être très puissant et aucun humain n'est capable de ça, mais lui il a pu et il s'y sentait encore plus à l'aise.

Donc si je résume, d'un coté, nous avons un enfant qui a permis de laisser en vie ses parents, de réunir des renards venus en traversant des océans, de prévenir la disparition définitive de Kyubi. De l'autre coté, nous avons une histoire de cœur et d'orgueil mal placé, de rivalité entre jumeaux, de conflit au sein d'un clan très puissant mêlé à un autre clan aussi puissant que lui. Clans qui d'ailleurs peuvent à eux seuls effacer l'existence de tous ces villages si une guerre se déclenchait entre eux. Et par-dessus tout cela, celui à l'origine de tout cherche à créer la pupille la plus recherchée, le rinnegan, qui s'est divisé en deux le byakugan et le sharingan. Sans oublier les petites mutinerie qu'il crée dans chaque village dans lequel il passe pour se faire oublier et que tout le monde se concentre sur autres choses que lui, jusque-la j'ai tout bon ?

Oui, ma jolie, on t'avait oubliée, voici Aya, la meilleure amie de Naruto.

Oui, oui c'est moi je suis la plus belle ! 'tout le monde avec une goutte d'eau derrière la tête.' Vous n'avez pas d'humour bref. Et enfin, si je suis toujours, l'être qui mettra fin à tous ces conflits, est leur fils que tu as d'ailleurs élevé depuis qu'il a l'âge de trois ans ? c'est bien ça ? Mais mamie, ça va pas la tête avec tout le respect que je te dois ? On parle de Nawu –chan là, celui qui fait le pitre à longueur de journée, qui nous pourrit l'existence en nous faisant des farces à la moindre occasion, celui qui te fait faire encore plus de cheveux blanc que tu n'en as déjà. Bien que par moment il a des moments de lucidités mais quand même on parle du clown de service. _Tout bas_ non mais, je vous jure mamie deviens sénile, Nawu c'est de ta faute t'es pas là et on oublie ta personnalité. Dit Aya _qui ne tient pas beaucoup à la vie._

Au fur et a mesure qu'Aya disait un mot des veines apparaissaient sur le visage et la tête de Tenko sama, _cette petite insolente, à force de fréquenter cet énergumène de Naruto a hérité de sa hardiesse et de son franc-parler un peu trop à mon goût, faudrait que je remette les pendules à l'heure. Je Vais la TUER! Elle me traite de Folle, puis de vieille et enfin de sénile le prochain ce sera Quoi ?_

Le pire c'est que tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres au récit de la petite, elle avait détendu l'atmosphère, pesante, et sérieuse.

Tu dis un mot de plus mon petit sucre d'orge et je t'étripe, je te jure que toi et Naruto je vous ferais bruler sous mes flammes. Dit la chef d'une voix douce la colère sourde.

Ben alors ma chérie où est passée ton autorité sur tes petits enfants ? mais surtout ton sens de l'humour ? tu t'es laissée allez avec le temps ! dit le prince dragon le ton plein d'ironie.

Je me tairais si j'étais toi, mon Chéri, tu n'as réussi à me battre qu'une seule fois. De plus j'aimerais t'y voir moi avec tes petits enfants. Dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Mokkun ne se retint pas et explosa de rire il n'en pouvait plus.

Et dit :

Vous savez, elle a raison, en observant le comportement de Naruto on peut se poser ce genre de questions! Mais lorsqu'il devient sérieux on oublie vite cet aspect de lui. Et on se rend compte de sa supériorité intellectuelle et physique.

Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, on parle de mon NAwu-chan, vous vous rendez compte que vous être en train de dire, qu'il ne pourra plus jouer avec moi, qu'il sera obligé d'être sérieux tout le temps ? Vous arrivez vous à l'imagineer ?

Ceux qui le connaissait essayèrent et secouèrent la tête en signe découragées.

Vous voyez ! vous même n'êtes pas convaincus.

Ce n'est pas tous ça mais nous devons le rejoindre ce Chenapan, il va y avoir le tournoi de Konoha que j'ai demandé.


	11. Chapter 10 Entrainement pour le tournoi

Bonjour a tous

Sa faisait un bail non ?

toutes mes excuses pour ce retard et longue attente je vais essayé de faire mieux. Toute idées ou commentaire seront les bienvenues. je commence a être en manque d'idées.

**Chapitre 10 : entraînement pour le tournoi**

Dans la cours du Clan Nara, il y avait pratiquement tous les jounin, sauf ceux partie en mission.

Naruto et Shikamaru jouaient au Shogi, Choji, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Lee étaient entrain de mangé et de se lancé des vannes chacun leurs tours, devant de bonne bouteilles de sake. L'entraînement de la journée avait été dur, Naruto ne les avaient pas ménagés. Ils lui avaient demander de s'entraîner avec eux. Ils avaient acceptés. Ils avaient regretter. Il les avait observés et commentés leur entraînements.

**Retour à l'entrainement **

Kiba faisait son attaque favorite son getsuuga, ses techniques de ninjutsu, sa vitesse et ses divers acrobaties. Après avoir observé Kiba se battre contre Shino ou Lee. Naruto l'interpella et lui signala ses plus gros défaut tels que : beaucoup de mouvement pour pas grand-chose, il utilise des techniques puissante mais qui n'atteigne jamais leur but et qui sont trop longue en preparation. En faite il se bat n'importe comment il fonce dans le tas, sans jamais atteindre sa cible. Ce qui le fatigue très vite, épuise son chakra et qui montre direct ses techniques. Pour amélioré cela, Naruto le mis à la méditation, et surtout à l'observation des combats de ses camarades. Il lui remit des poids aussi pour amélioré sa vitesse et qu'il arrête de se reposé sur Akamaru.

Ils y passèrent tous. Il ne prit pas Choji avec des pincettes, il lui demanda franco, s'il voulait devenir Ninja ou bien le plus grand mangeur de chips et autre cochonnerie de Konoha, a moins qu'il voulait devenir plus obèse qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce qui d'ailleurs, ne plus pas du tous a Choji qui s'énerva et essaya de le frappa. Il avait pris tellement d'élan pour le frappé en grossissant la taille de son bras qu'il s'assomma lui-même en allant frappé un arbre. Et bien sur Naruto avec son tact habituelle (néant pour ainsi dire), lui fit remarqué que s'il était la parce qu'on lui avait dit de venir ou pour tenir compagnie a Shikamaru; ce n'est pas la peine qu'il devienne Ninja il se ferait tuée en moins de deux seconde. C'est bien beau de vouloir mangé, mais cela ne permet pas d'avancer ni de diminuer le stresse ou encore faire grandir sa quantité de chakra.

Il faudra que tu reprennes tous tes ninjutsu, taijutsu ou autres base, mais faudra renforcer tes muscles, te faire entrainer par tes parents ou leur demander des parchemin pour t'entrainer avec les autres. Sinon tu peux aller ouvrir un restaurant.

Shino, Tenten, Lee vous avez déjà tous ce qu'il vous faut, il faudra juste améliorer vos techniques actuelles ou en créer d'autre, en augmentant votre vitesse. Et bien sur Lee arrête de t'exiter au moindres mots sa nous fera des vacances.

Ino dis moi, tu fais la Ninja pour épater la galerie, ou pour juste montre ta belle crinière ? si c'est le cas tu peux arrêter le massacre. Tu es pire que ta collègue le Bonbon rose. Tu connais au moins des techniques de medic nin j'espère ? Non très peu ! Je te conseil de te mettre au boulot alors. Et arrête de courir a prêt ce gars car ce n'est pas comme sa que tu l'impressionneras, d'ailleurs tu n'impressionnes personne. Tu te ridiculise. Cesse tes bavardages futiles. Grâce à ta technique de projection astrale non seulement tu peux te projeter dans le corps d'un autre mais aussi te projeter hors du tien et connaître les pensées et les intentions de l'ennemie. Tu peu aussi l'améliorer en insufflant ton énergie a l'adversaire pour lui faire faire ce que tu veux. C'est une bonne méthode d'espionnage et pour tromper tes adversaires. Si sa t'intéresse Hinata t'apprendras comment te projeter et garder ton corps en mouvement. Tu ne possède pas de vitesse au corps à corps tu n'a pas de puissance en combat a distance tu néglige tes capacités et enfin tu ne possède pas suffisamment de chakra mais tu le maîtrise très bien. Donc tu seras très utile en ninja de soutien ou en renfort au moment ou l'ennemi s'attendra le moins. Lorsque l'on n'est pas fort on compense par la ruse.

Et enfin concernant Shikamaru nous savons tous qu'elle est sont problème la motivation et la fainéantise donc on épiloguera pas trop la dessus sa sert a rien vu son QI je crois qu'il le sait lui-même enfin je l'espère. Ces derniers mots avait un peu détendu l'atmosphère tendu. Tandis que Shikamaru répétait son perpétuel galère.

Vous savez pourquoi vous avaient des problèmes de force et techniques ou autres c'est parce que vous vous croyez à l'abris et ne pensez qu'a votre propre personne. Chacun hurle je me bats pour le village mais n'avez même pas le niveau de jounins vous êtes faibles. Le village de Konoha se croit fort qu'il n'a pas changé d'un pouce depuis mon départ et celui d'Hina.

Vous pensez « nous avons réussi à nous débarrasser du démon a neuf queues, nous avons même réussi à le tué? Nos ninjas sont les plus fort, nous sommes parés a toute éventualités.» Mais voila a chaque fois que le village est en danger faut faire appel aux anciens sanins qui eux sont fatigués et a des Ninjas extérieurs en toutes discrétions. Cela ne vous fait pas vous posez des questions sur vous-même ainsi que vos motivations réelles et vos engagements envers votre village?

Je suis un étranger et j'ai découvert toutes vos failles et faiblesse et l'espace de deux heures. Si j'étais venu en ennemie, ce village n'existerais plus depuis longtemps.

**Fin entraînement**

A leur table le reste des junins discutaient entre eux.

- Dites vous ne croyaient pas qu'il a était un peu fort le blondinet? Dit l'éleveur de chien.

- Non au contraire je crois qu'il a entièrement raison. Quand il ma humilié toute a l'heure j'ai eu envie de pleurer, de l'étriper et voir plein d'autre chose. Mais en y regardant de plus près j'ai compris qu'il avait raison. Dit notre blonde hystérique

- Je ne suis pas d'accord moi. Nous sommes un village fort et respecter on s'entraine dur il n'a pas à nous rabaisser. Dit encore l'hommes chien jamais content suis la.

- Il nous à rabaisser, mais aussi montrer nos faiblesse. Dis moi Kiba a quand remonte ta dernière mission de A ou S? et vous ? Dites moi si les membres de l'Akatsuki se montre a l'instant qui pensent que nous sommes de tailles a les battre ? Dit la manipuleuse d'arme.

- C'est vrai, je ne fais que manger pour cacher mon stresse et mon inutilité; mais si on attaque le village maintenant je serais pas parmi les survivants. Toutes nos mission sont de rang B et encore. On a beau dire, sa fait longtemps que Shikamaru nous a déjà dépassé.

- Vous savez, Naru ne vous a pas dis sa pour vous faire perdre le moral. Mais pour vous ouvrir les yeux sur l'état de vos capacités. Bon c'est vrai il n'a pas un yens de tact. Il est très durs dans ces propos. Mes voir vos techniques et capacités gaché la énervés. Ceci n'est ni votre fautes ni celle de vos sensei. Le faits de toujours dire nous sommes les plus forts faits que l'on se contente de peu et nous ne faisons pas d'efforts sauf quand il est trop tard. Grâce Naru a l'age de 9 ans je maîtrisait pratiquement toutes les techniques des junins de Konoha et cela grâce mon acharnement, son entêtement et son sale caractère. Si j'étais rester ou retourner à Konoha, je serais rester une trouillarde et une timide sans aucune personnalité. On peut tous croire ce que l'on veut sur lui, mais une chose est sur, il n'est pas arrivé a ce niveau sans entraînement et je peux vous dire que sa continue toujours. Car il voit toujours plus loin et ne se contente jamais de peu.

Sur ces mots elle partie les laissant discuté entre eux, mais surtout réfléchir, sur eux même leur motivation. Elle retrouva Naru et Shikamaru, en s'asseyant près d'eux elle remarqua que le génie du groupe se faisait mener en bateau par le blondinet. Elle remarqua que le renard laissait toujours des pions d'avance au Nara tout en le laissant croire qu'il faisait travailler ses méninges, et en le laissant gagné se qui la rire doucement.

Pendant ce temps non loin de Konoha,, se rapprochait les équipes de Suna d'un coté et de l'autre un groupe de renardes.

Du coté de Suna

- Témari si tu pouvait arrêter de t'exciter à la moindre des réflexions, de démarrer au quart de tour des que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ton ou sens, cela nous fera des vacances. Y'en a marre de t'entendre gueuler ou nous frapper pour rien. Regarde rien que pour ce que je suis entrain de te dire tu es prête à me frapper. Tu devrait être plus conciliante cela te rendra plus aimable et peut être te permettrais de trouver un mec. Boum il se prit son poing en pleine mâchoire c'était la phrase en trop.

- Kankuro, lui parler ne voulait pas dire, te faire frapper et la prochaine fois est un peu plus de tact qu'un buldozer se serait bien. La, tu as fait pire que Naruto lui au moins c'est l'humilier suffisamment qu'elle n'est pas envie de le frapper ou du moins quand elle essaie, il sait l'éviter. Baka.

- Vous savez je suis la! Je vous entends très bien. Bande d'abrutis fini. Si vous avez quelque chose a me dire a l'avenir sachez comment faire. Mais en parlant de Naruto vous avez de ses nouvelles ?

- Pas vraiment. Je sais seulement qu'il est déjà a Konoha avec Hinata. Le connaissant il doit être entrain de les entraîner. En tout cas je ne souhaite pas être à leur place. Connaissant l'arrogance de ce village, il doit enrager. Dit Gaara

- J'imagine déjà sa tête, rien que pour leur faire sentir leur faiblesse, il va les humilier, ce que j'aimerais voir sa. Dit la tete de clown.

- Vous savez Konoha n'est pas faible. Disons qu'ils ont du potentiel mal exploiter, mais pour que cela change il faudrait déjà changer les dirigeant, et surtout des mentalités. Renchérit la blonde.

- Cela serait valable pour tous les villages le sujet des mentalités. Conclut le roux. En penseé

_Naruto je ne sais pas réellement ce que tu cherches en réunissant tous les ninjas les plus forts de chaque village. J'ai l'impression que tu nous conduis vers un chemins semés d'embûches et jamais emprunter jusqu'à ce jours. Mais je te fais entièrement confiance et je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer. C'est une promesse et connaissant mes têtes brûler de frères et sœurs il te suivront aussi. _

Du coté des Kitsune

On aurait pu penser que comme c'était des adultes. Se serait une troupe silencieuse et pressé de retrouvé leur deux bebe cheris qui leur manque tant. Ce qui bien sur n'était pas le cas. On avait doit a une renarde du nom de Aya surexcitée et ne tenant pas en place car elle voulait voir tous ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin.

- Aya, dit une voix douce provenant d'une fourrure d'un blanc immaculé, je te conseil, de bien vouloir arrêté tes caprices et qu'on puisse avancé pour arrivé dans la journée de demain.

- Mais…. Il y a plein de chose a voir, c'est super la prochaine fois je suis Naru. Trop Cool.

- Aya ne me laisse surtout pas me répéter deux fois. Dit la chef de clan, dont les yeux virèrent au rouge sang. Tu commence sérieusement a me taper sur le système. A cause de toi au lieu de mettre deux jours on a mis une semaine, et j'en ai marre de t'entendre t'extasier sur tous ce que tu vois tu n'as plus 2ans.

- c'est pas juste, dit elle se faisant toute petite, une colère de la chef c'est pas bon mais pas bon du tout. Quand c'est Naru, tu ne dis rien , et tu le laisse faire …

- Aya tu t'en fonce, et tu ne prend pas le bon exemple. Naruto se serais fait depuis longtemps tabasser et comme d'habitude, il aurait trouver un moyen pour améliorer son humeur et le tour serait joué. Dit Kyo.

Puis la conversation continua avec Mokkun qui se mélangea et rajouta un peu de son crus.

De son coté Tenko écoutait la conversation et soupira, ils avaient entièrement raison, elle n'avait aucune autorité sur son renardeau, c'était pathétique.

Les parents de Naruto eux, étaient à l'affût du moindre sujet sur leur fils, ils voulaient le connaître et savoir comment il avait vécu. D'après leur dire on croirait que c'était un vrai chenapan comme sa mère.

- Ely, arrête de stresser, tu le rencontrera bientôt, tu ne comprendras sûrement pas au premier abords, mais il te fera voir qui il est, au moment voulu.

- Je sais, mais, mon frère m'inquiète.

Du coté de Naruto

Il avait quitté la maison des Nara et laissé Hinata endormie dans leur Chambre. Il avait besoin de savoir et de voir certaine chose. Il était vetu d'un kimono blanc de cérémonie et était assis en position de méditation sur la montagne des Hokage.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, au fur et a mesure que sa concentration augmentait on voyait un halo de lumière blanche l'entourer. Elle s'élever puis, il y eu un deuxième halo de lumière verte, puis bleu, puis violet, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à former un arc ciel de couleur. Puis Kyubbi se matérialisa a ces cotés.

Il avait entièrement changé, son chakra était de couleur or, comme chez les divins.

- Ho! Gamin ! Peut m'expliquer, pourquoi je suis en vie? Il se regarda il avait une fourrure tirant sur le dorés et le roux; le bout de ces queues et oreilles étaient dorés et son chakra était doré aussi. En faite il se trouvait beau, mais sa il le dirait jamais au gamin. .

- Le grincheux poil de carotte n'es pas content de son retour à la vie. dit il toujours en pleine concentration, un air moqueur dans la voix.

- Hé comment il me parle le gamin! Et je TE DEJA DIS DE NE PAS M'APPELEZ POIL DE CAROTTE, microbe, morveux.

- ooooooouh, il est vexé, quel enfant! Il entra en transe et dit : Ils se préparent, ils veulent enrôler le reste de l'akatsuki dans leur plan. Les Hyugas et les Uchiwa, auront des choix et des décisions à prendre. Mais je vois qu'il y a aussi des petites menace au sein même de se village qui ne sont toujours pas réglé. Tiens M'man Tenko et les autres arrives. Hum je vois aussi, qu'elle les a ramener. Il va y avoir des surprises. Mais aussi des têtes qui vont tombés.

- Dit quand diras-tu a Tenko, pour tous ces pouvoir et le reste?

- Ben! Je crois qu'Aya a plus ou moins vendu la mèche ainsi que mes parents biologiques. Cela ne sont que des détails. Le plus dur sera pour la fin de cette bataille.

-Hé oui, cette petite va en souffrir, je ne lui souhaite pas cette souffrance je ne la connais que très bien.

- Ce n'est pas cela qui m'effraie, la connaissant elle risque de me suivre en enfer, juste pour me corriger du choix que j'ai fait.

- Sa, c'est même sur, c'est pour cela que je l'adore cette petite. Surtout quand elle te met des racler. Ce que c'est beau a voir.

- Regarder qui parle! Admirer tous ! Le Grand, le Merveilleux, l'Invicible, le Redouter, EX DEMON Kyubi, qui est devenu Divin malgré lui. Mais surtout le plus craintif des renards devant (roulement de tambour) Mama Tenko.

- Va s'y' moque toi encore, pauvre Humain.

Naruto sortit de sa transe et de sa concentration et ouvra les yeux ce que le renard vit le fit le fit reculer d'un pas, on voyait les constellation astrale à la place de ces belles pupilles bleu azur. Au fur et a mesure que ses halos de lumières diminuaient il retrouvait des yeux normale. Mais on se sentait 10 fois plus écrasé par sa puissance. Même Kyubii se sentait écrasé. Il s'était toujours demandé comment un être humain pouvait contenir autant de puissance en lui. Son corps ne devrait pas être capable de le supporter. Ce qui l'effraya encore plus, sait de ne pas savoir jusqu'à qu'elle point il était puissant quand il se donnait la peine de se donner à fond. Il ne l'avouerai jamais mais cette enfant lui faisait peur de part ses pouvoir. Mais surtout parce que personne ne savait réellement qui il était ?. Il est capable de rasé un village juste par la pensée. Bien sur personne ne le savait.

- Hé Kyu chan, tu peux arrêter de divagué et revenir parmi nous. Mama arrive demain, ainsi que Tema-chan et bien d'autre personne sa va être trop drôle. Surtout quand Mama verra que tu es de retour parmi les vivant. Aller viens on rentre.

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIII! Je veux retourner dans ma cage, _je n'avais jamais pensé dire sa un jour_.

- Ben, Heu, … NAN, tu ne peux pas, Primo tu es divin donc plus besoin de retourner dans ta cage, Deuxio même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas, Tercio : je croyais que tu était un Male, le plus fort, le plus viril, l'invicible et j'en passse, sa royale Majesté Kyu chan; quoi!.

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, gamin, insolent, je vais t'apprendre moi le respect envers les ainés.

Pendant qu'il était entrain de ronchonné Naruto se rapprocha de lui le sourire au lèvre mais un sourire plein de tendresse. Il le pris par le coup et lui caressa derrière les oreilles. Ce qui fit encore plus bouder notre Kyubii, se vsentant traité comme une fillette, mais tournant la tête vers son renardeau, il remarqua une certaine tristesse dans son profil et le regard tourna vers Konoha et bien plus loin encore. Il était triste et nostalgique comme lorsqu'il vivait dans ce village. Cela le fit un peu paniqué, et il lui lécha le visage pour lui faire sentir qu'il était la.

- Dit Kyu, si tu ne veux pas la rencontrer tout de suite, va le chercher.

- Mais tu lui a déjà envoyé un message.

- Oui mais il est blessé et malade. _Quoique j'ai déjà envoyé un clone le rejoindre._

- Te connaissant tu as déjà fais le nécessaire, non cette fois je ne serais pas lâche, il faudra bien que je l'affronte un jour ou l'autre, le plus tôt sera fini et mieux c'est.

- Bien parler Kyu! Aller viens on rentre.

Et ils partir tous deux rejoindre leur chambre d'hôtel, dans la chambre il trouva Hina entrain de faire un cauchemar, celui de son kidnapping. Il se rapprocha d'elle posa une main sur son front et lui dit à l'oreille je suis la, elle se calma instantanément, et son sommeil devint plus paisible, son visage se fit moins crispé. Il leva la couverture, s'installant a ces coté et la pris dans ces bras, elle se blottit automatiquement reconnaissant son odeur et son visage retrouva sa béatitude. Ils s'endormirent ainsi sous le regard bienveillant de Kit, Shiro, Tori, Tenshi et Kyu Chan.

-Alors comme sa Papa tu es revenu à la vie ? Je connais quelqu'un qui va être ravis, Naru j'aime trop tes farces, on va à l'arrivé de maman.

- Dit moi c'est comme cela que tu parles a ton père ? Et elle arrive demain, tiens sa me rappel la fois ou elle t'avait demander de surveiller Naru et qu'il avait finir noyé dans le lac par négligence, je crois qu'elle mériterait de savoir.

- tu peut lui dire c'est vieux sa ?

- t'en air sur mon petit bébé?

- c'est bon tu as gagné, qu'Est-ce que tu veux ?

- pour le moment rien je te le dirais quand le moment sera venu…

Le lendemain au porte de Konoha arrivait l'équipe de Suna qui fut conduit tous droit au bureau des Hokage. Ils furent informés du déroulement du tournoi et de leur lieu de logements. Ils apprirent aussi que le tournoi débuteras 7 jours après l'arrivé de la dernière équipe.

Au même instant l'équipe des renards faisait leur entrée au portes de Konoha, ils avait pris des formes humaines, et avait une capuche qui leur cachait le visage.

Kotetsu et Izumo voyant des visage inconnus les arrêta et leur demanda leur laissé passé ou tout autre document les permettant de pouvoir entrée au village. Tenko releva sa capuche et laissa voir une belle femme, avec une longue chevelure blanche de même couleur que son manteau de couleur immaculé, un symbole de renard rouge brodé dessus, des yeux bleue comme le ciel. Ils furent subjugué de tant de beauté, qu'il faillit ne pas prendre le laissé passé qu'elle lui montré. Il était signé par les deux Hokagé. Ils purent passé et fut conduit jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage par un autre jounin.

Non loin il y en avait un qui n'en menait pas large. Il venait de sentir sa présence. Dans ces moment il détesté son don d'empathie. Elle va me tuée. Et deux autres qui rigolait a gorge déployés.

- Tenko sama, Nawu est la, pourquoi il ne vient pas vers nous?

- Il viendra nous rejoindre après t'inquiète surtout pas. Il serra obligé de venir protégé son amie de mon courrus.

- je sens que je vais rigolé dis Ely.

Arrivé au bureau, le jounin frappa et les fis entré appris avoir en reçu l'ordre. Il entrèrent fure accueillis par l'Hokagé Hiruzen et Tsunadé mais aussi, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, et un troisième membre.

- Bienvenue a vous, clan des Kitsune, nous sommes heureux de l'honneur que vous nous faites de participez a ce tournoi.

- Nous ne participeront pas ce tournoi mais assisterons, nous avons avec nous deux personne qui souhaitais revenir a Konoha.

Les deux personnes en question se révélèrent.


	12. Chapter 12

je tiens a remercié tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews, JT flam et DJ et bien sur ceux qui me lisent.

**Chapitre 12 : Révélation et début du tournoi.**

La situation était des plus pittoresques. Nos Hokage étaient tellement ébahis par la vision qu'ils avaient que s'en était comique. Sarutobi avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête et la mâchoire qui touchait le sol. Tsunade se demandait si elle n'avait pas trop forcé sur le saké, mais lorsqu' elle sentit la puissance écrasante de Tenko, elle revint à la réalité et se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivés. Durant tout ce temps, certains avaient le sourire aux lèvres, des regards surpris et interrogateurs, et d'autres étaient blasés.

Se reprenant Sarutobi reprit la parole le premier :

- Tenko-sama nous sommes heureux de vous revoir, d' autant plus que vous nous amenez des personnes qu'on croyait disparues à jamais.

Mais tous d'abord laissez-moi vous présenter mes invités. Alors le Kazekage-sama du village de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara (qui inclina la tête en signe de respect), Kankuro son jeune frère et garde du corps, Temari sa sœur et aussi garde du corps et enfin Matsuri la campagne du Kazekage.

Les ninjas de Suna étaient surpris. Gaara se souvint de toute la puissance ressentie au moment où ils avaient pénétrés dans la pièce. C'en était impressionnant. S'ils n'avaient pas camouflé leur chakra comme maintenant personne n'aurait pu tenir debout. Ils étaient plus fort qu'eux tous réunis.

Temari et Kankuro n'en pensaient pas moins, un seul d'entre eux, aurait pu les tuer sans qu'ils ne puissent faire un geste. Mais maintenant on ne ressentait plus aucun chakra. Rien. C'est comme s'ils étaient des personnes normales.

- Enchantés de vous rencontrer, vous et vos subordonnés Kazekage-sama. Voici mon escorte, **Kyo** gardien des terres du nord, **Mokkun** gardien des terres du Sud, **Aya** ma nièce, et complice de Naruto et enfin **Ely** un amis très proche venant de terre étrangère. Je ne pense pas avoir à vous présenter les deux personnes qui nous accompagne, sait t-on jamais je vais le faire. Alors je vous présente Minato Namikaze ancien ninja de Konoha et sa compagne Kushina aussi ancien ninja d'élite de Konoha. Dit tenko sama.

- En effet, répondit le Sandaime, ce sont d'anciens ninjas d'élites de Konoha. Que nous ne pensions jamais revoir d'ailleurs. D'où notre ébahissement lorsqu'ils se sont révélés. Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup à nous raconter de ce fait je vais faire raccompagner les Ninjas de Suna à leur hébergement.

- je vous remercie Hokage. Dit le roux et ils s'en allèrent des questions plein la tête. _Du genre : où ai-je déjà vu cette tête, qui sont-ils pour que le hokage soit si gêné et content à la fois ? ect…_

Une fois tous les Sabaku partis, et les autres installés, une discussion des plus animée commença, entre les Namikaze et les deux Hokage qui voulaient savoir comment ils pouvaient être encore en vie. Tous étaient sûrs qu'ils étaient morts, 20 ans plus tôt. C'est ainsi que nos deux héros de guerre racontèrent leur péripétie. Enfin en partie. Ils ne dirent rien sur les capacités et pouvoirs de Naruto. Les deux Hokage, méfiants, ne les crurent pas. Ils posèrent beaucoup de questions. Les Namikaze les voyant méfiants leur racontèrent des épisodes que seul Tsunade ou Sarutobi pouvait savoir. C'est ainsi qu'il les convainquirent. Aya trouvant la conversation trop longue, se leva, frappa des poings et dit :

Dites, les vieux, vous croyez sincèrement que nous amènerons des imposteurs au sein de votre village de pacotilles ? si l'on avait voulu vous menacer ou vous détruire, il y a longtemps que cela aurait été fait. On vous ramène des héros de votre village. Et vous êtes encore méfiant. Vous devriez vous occupez plus tôt de vos propre rangs avant de regarder ceux de l'extérieur. Non mais franchement. Y'en marre. Et bla bla et bla bla … toujours parler, parler et encore parler. Et tous ça pour m'empêcher de voir mon Nawu.

A.Y.A.M.E YUKO NO KITSUNE…

_Aie aie, j'en connais une qui va s'en prendre plein la tête. Non mais franchement s'introduire dans une discussion qui n'est pas la sienne, et insulter des ainés, elle va en prendre pour son grade. Surtout que Tenko-sama l'avait à l'œil depuis un moment._

_« Toutes mes condoléances, tu n'as pas vécu longtemps, tu nous as donné de la joie et la gaieté, ce fut bref mais nous ne t'oublierons jamais » dixit Mokkun. Ce fut la pensée de tout le clan Kitsune. _

Aya su, au moment précis où sa chef prononça son nom entier, qu'elle était un Kitsune mort. _Me…de fut sa seule pensée._

il me semble t'avoir dit avant de venir de te tenir tranquille. De ne plus fréquenter ce chenapan et de ne SURTOUT pas imiter ses mauvaises manières. Et là qu'est ce que tu me fais ? dit la chef de clan le ton s'élevant au fur et mesure de chaque syllabe prononcée.

_Elle allait commettre un meurtre, un fratricide. Cette fille la tuerait. Bien que ses paroles aient été exactement ses pensées. Mais bien sur dit sans aucun tact. _Elle se leva avec tout le calme qu'elle possédait c'est-à-dire aucun et relâcha un telle dose de chakra concentrée, que s'en était insoutenable même pour les kits et Ely.

Quand à ce dernier, il pensait_ « bon sang, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus puissante qu'avant. »_

Salut la compagnie dit une voix sortie de nulle part sur un ton moqueur. Dit m'man tu ne vas quand même pas assassiner ta petite dernière. Quand même, une grand-mère ne ferait pas ça. Comment me l'annoncerais-tu après.

Nawu! Dit aya en lui sautant dans les bras et en pensant_ sauvée par le gong._

Toute tension disparue, Tenko se tourna vers sa source de joie et bonne humeur (et migraine carabinée aussi) :

Le plus Normalement bien sur. Le meurtre de ta sœur commis par un inconnu. Lui dit elle le sourire aux lèvres. Alors dis-moi mon petit renardeau, qui es-tu venu sauver ? Aya ? l'autre ? aucun ou les deux ?

C'est bon ne me fait pas de gros yeux, toi bien sur. Dites vous en avez pour longtemps ? Répondit Naruto en regardant Aya.

nous pas vraiment demande leur plutôt. Dit aya

salut les vieux. Dit Naruto.

NARUTO. dirent-ils en cœurs.

Wahoou quelle synchronisation. Jiji et Obaa chan, ce sont mes parents biologiques, alors pourquoi vous les harcelez de questions bêtes et inutiles. Comme l'a dit Aya pourquoi s'en prendre à ce village ? si j'avais voulu, il aurait été détruit par moi et Hina depuis des lustres.

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation et les vieux purent enfin serrer dans leur bras leur vieux amis.

Je sais que notre comportement est suspect et irrespectueux envers vous, mais nous eu avons des imposteurs se faisant passer pour vous lors de l'attaque d'Orochimaru. C'est d'où vient notre méfiance. Je vous invite ce soir chez Ichiraku. Dit Tsunade.

SUPER, YATTA dit Kushina.

Je vois qu'on a fait une heureuse.

Les parents de notre blond étaient subjugués, leur fils avait une telle présence et une telle assurance. Le père détecta de suite l'espièglerie de Kushina dans ses propos et la mère vit la ressemblance physique du père. Le seul hic fut l'appellation « parent biologique ». Mais ils étaient heureux car ils pourraient discuter et parler avec leur fils, apprendre à le connaître. Il n'avait pas un comportement hostile envers eux. Au contraire il leur avait fait un magnifique sourire à vous réchauffer le cœur lorsqu'ils avaient croisé son regard.

en attendant, nous voudrions encore discuter avec le Yondaime et Kushina. Naruto se chargera de vous faire visiter le village et vous montrer vos logement. Dit Sarutobi

Ils partirent en laissant les Hokage ensemble en pleine discussion.

alors la crevette, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? dit Naruto à Aya

même pas en rêve ! lui répondit-elle fière

menteuse, je cite, «Et bla bla et bla bla … toujours parler, parler et encore parler. Et tous ça pour m'empêcher de voir mon Nawu. », il me semble t'avoir entendu dire cela mot pour mot avant la tentative d'assassinat.

Je confirme, j'ai même cru que je devrais commencer à creuser sa tombe, et te préparer des draps pour que tu puisses pleurer tout ton soûl à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Dit Kyo.

Et moi j'ai fait une prière pour toi, vraiment cela venait du fond du cœur. Dit Mokkun.

Bande de lâcheurs. Vous auriez laissé Tenko-ba-chan me trucider, méchants, lâches, inutiles. Nawu t'as vu, ils ne m'aiment pas y'a que toi qui m'aimes. Dit-elle les yeux de chien battu pleins de larmes.

En voyant son comportement Naruto éclata de rire à gorge déployée, il en pleurait de rire, tellement la situation était comique. Aya venait de dire Ba-chan et Tenko Mama avait fait ses yeux virer au rouge, pour ensuite , soupirer, et se masser les tempes.

dis Mama, elle est gentille, hein ? Aya. Tu as vu, il n'y a que moi qui suis sage. Je suis ton meilleur enfant. Allez dis leur hein ? pas vrai, pas vrai ?

SUREMENT PAS ? TU ES LE PIRRRRRE., seigneur protégez moi de ces enfants.

Et tout le monde se mit à rire. Naruto se sentait joyeux, soulagé et aussi avec un poids en moins sur le cœur. Sa Mama arrivée il se sentait plus à l'aise. Et avec les autres l'atmosphère était moins lourde autour de lui. Il sentait qu'il pouvait relâcher sa garde. Et oublier le lourd fardeau qu'il devait constamment supporter sans pouvoir en parler.

M'man c'est qui le Monsieur qui t'accompagne ? ton nouveau compagnon ?

Et bam une bonne droite sur le sommet du crane. Non c'est mon meilleur ami. Ely je te présente mon dernier et le pire de tous mes enfants Naruto. et Naruto voici Ely. D'ailleurs renardeau où sont mes autres enfants ? Demanda Tenko.

Hina-chan entraine les filles du village, sous la garde Shiro et Tori, en ce qui concerne Kit il est de corvée et Tenshi est rentré se reposer. Répondit Naruto .

Je veux voir ça, s'écria Aya. ça doit être trop drôle. Emmène-moi ! emmène-moi ! Nawu c'est ta punition pour m'avoir laissée derrière.

Moi aussi je veux voir ça Naruto, n'est ce pas Kyo, t'imagine notre petite princesse donnant des cours aux autres. S'exclama Mokkun.

C'est clair c'est un spectacle à regarder. Sachant qui ont été ses maitres, je pleins ses élèves. Surenchérit Kyo.

Naruto, va avec eux, moi j'ai des comptes à régler avec une certaine personne. Dit Tenko.

Ne détruisez surtout pas le village avant même que la guerre ou le tournoi n'ait commencé. Lui fit remarqué le Blond.

Elle partit en sens inverse, en lui faisant un signe de la main, pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle l'avait entendu mais que c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, un des clones de Naruto la suivait à distance.

que va-t-elle faire ? et de qui tu parles ? Demanda Aya.

Oh ça ! vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Et puis je pense que d'ici 15min vous pourrez voir de vos propres yeux qu'il ne faut pas mettre Mama en colère si on n'est pas préparé à subir son courroux.

Ça on le sait déjà. Dit Mokkun

Heu.. si je peux me permettre, je ne crois pas. Dit Ely. Tous le regardèrent en se disant qu'il racontait n'importe quoi.

Et si on allait voir Hina. Dit Mokkun.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils laissèrent les autre cogiter sur les propos de Naruto pendant qu'il allait rejoindre soit leur élève, soit leur amie ou connaissance selon le point de vue.

De son coté Tenko suivait à la trace le chakra qu'elle avait ressentit depuis son entrée au village. Elle se dirigeait au fond de la forêt de Konoha, limite à la frontière. Elle ne comprenait pas tout. _Comment était-ce possible de ressentir autant sa présence dans ce village. Il était sensé être enfermé dans le corps du renardeau. Mais même lui m'a fait comprendre qu'il était en vie. Mais comment est-ce possible? De toute manière je le saurais bien assez tôt. _

_D'abord, je prends mon temps le caressant bien comme il faut, puis un a un je les arrache d'un coup sec, de façon à voir sortir de belles perles de rubis. Tout cela bien sûr accompagné d'une belle mélodie roque et suppliante. Puis après cela je me fais rôtir une belle cuisse de renard bien grillé mais saignant. Mon dieu ce sera un tel régal. Mais bon. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, hélas._

_Ca y est je l'ai trouvé, tiens il a bien changé, son aura n'est pas pareil, elle est plus douce, plus paisible. Elle est même apaisante. Il est devenu plus beau aussi. Son pelage est brillant, un roux se mêlant à du rouge orange et du doré, des couleurs flamboyantes elle lui ressemble très bien. Mais je divague moi. Elle se transforma en mi renard, mi humain. On voyait ses oreilles sa queue et ses yeux de renards._

Alors comme ça Monsieur est en vie ? dit-elle nonchalamment appuyer sur un arbre, plus belle que jamais.

Comme tu peux le voir, ma chérie ! dit il tremblant intérieurement de terreur, en se retournant vers sa femme, _une Tenko en colère, ça promettait des bonnes séances douleurs._ Dit il en reprenant sa forme humaine. Une homme de près de 2m, tout en muscle mais fin, les cheveux rouges avec des pointes dorées, les yeux rouges encerclés d'or. Vetu d'un kimono blanc avec le sigle de son clan en rouge et or. Et une pipe à la bouche (celle de XXX holic)

Parce que tu as encore le culot de m'appeler « Chérie ». dis moi que t'avait elle dit la chérie en question il y a 20 ans de cela ? lui dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui, lentement mais surement. En même temps, sa colère augmentait elle aussi.

Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Tu sais bien que je n'avais pas le choix.

LE CHOIX, tu te fous de ma gueule… je t'avais avertis. Ne vas surtout pas te mêler à cette histoire. Ne te laisse pas dominer par la colère. Ca ne provoquera que ta chute et ta soumission. « Non je suis le plus fort le démon renard, et bla bla bla et nia nia nia » regarde où ça t'a mené espèce d'abrutis. Tu m'as laissée seule, tu es parti alors que je venais d'avoir un enfant. Tu m'as abandonnée au profit de ta soit disante vengeance.

Tenko, attends, écoute moi ! les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Mais lorsqu'il vit Tenko armer son poing de chakra, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire à par éviter.

Et un combat de titans suivit.

Elle chargea son poing de chakra et le visa. Il l'évita mais pas complétement, le souffle de son coup l'atteignit en plein estomac. Elle ne lui laissa aucun répit elle attaqua par un coup de pied sauté qu'il évita de justesse. Sans prévenir elle ramena ces deux mains sur son estomac puis étira ces paumes vers l'extérieur et une rafale de vent suivit, qui l'atteignit de plein fouet. Voyant qu'elle allait continuer, il créa un bouclier autour de lui. La raffale de vent avait fait une levée de poussière et deraciné pas mal d'arbres.

Le temps de la défense et passivité c'est fini. Il se mit en position de combat et défia sa femme. Elle fonça sur lui. Commença alors une démonstration de taijutsu. Avec des katas, digne de ce nom. Elle lança un coup au visage la paume des mains tendues, il l'évita du haut de son bras, elle riposta avec un coup de pied sans lui donner le temps de réagir, et ainsi de suite.

Les coups se poursuivaient, leurs mouvements étaient coordonnées, à tel point qu'ils donnaient l'impression de danser. L'un accompagnait le mouvement de l'autre dans le but d'attaquer ou de dévier.

Elle recula en voyant qu'aucun de ces coups ne l'atteignait. Elle changea de position. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, son pied gauche en équerre sur le genou droit, la main au niveau du sein droit en forme de griffe ouverte et l'autre bras tendu la paume de la main vers l'extérieur. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher. Et le combat repartit. Lorsqu'il fonça dans le tas à son signal, elle l'atteignit en plein estomac avec la main qui était repliée en forme de griffe au niveau des seins. Elle fit faire le même mouvement que son bras opposé mais avec une telle puissance qu'il recracha du sang. Sans lui laisser le temps de se stabiliser sur ses pieds, elle était dos à lui et lui asséna un coup de pied, qu'il évita de justesse et réplica en se baissant et faisant un arc avec son pied pour la déstabiliser, mouvement qu'elle évita en sautant dans les airs. S'attendant à cette défense, il s'était déjà placé au-dessus d'elle, prêt à la frapper du plat de la main en faisant un tour sur lui-même, il l'a frôla, mais ne la toucha pas. Elle fit la bicyclette dans les airs et lui assena deux coups de pied. Son talon le frappa à la tête et le second en plein milieu du dos. Lorsqu'il atterrit au sol il fit un énorme cratère. Mais atterrit sur ses deux pieds.

Pendant qu'elle atterrissait souplement également. Lorsqu'elle passa la main sur sa joue, elle sentit du sang et comprit que son coup l'avait quand même atteint lorsqu'il était dans les airs. (Un vrai combat à la bruce li).

- Je sens que tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, Kyu. Alors je vais passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Au contraire je te prends très au sérieux. (_Mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais devenue si forte. Je vois que si je continue à défendre, je serais mort avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit)_

Après ces mots, elle leva la main droite et apparut des flammes rouge et orangée. Pas loin du lieu de combat, le clone de Naruto activa un sceau, créant un kekkai invisible pour l'œil. Une barrière se créa tout autour de la zone de combat. Cela protégera des attaques et bien sur, elles n'atteindront jamais le village.

**Pluie de flamme**. Alors une multitude de boule de feu sortit de sa main avec pour cible : kyu.

**Dôme de Terre**, il fit apparaître un igloo le protégeant de toutes ces flammes.

**Katon boule de feu suprême**, une boule de feu gigantesque sortit de sa bouche, qui fit fondre son igloo et ravagea une bonne partie de la foret. (Tenko)

Ce qui bien sur alerta certains ninjas du village.

Tiens, salut Kit, tu as fini ta sieste.

De quoi je me mêle

Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller. Dis Ely

C'est sur.

Et ils prirent tous le chemin de la forêt. Arrivés sur les lieux ils virent qu'ils ne restaient pas grand-chose de la forêt de Konoha. Presque tout était brulé. Discrètement Naruto dit activation, ses yeux, l'espace d'un instant, virèrent au vert puis il fit des signes, **protection de la Faune**. Il y a avait tout le monde 9 Junin de Konoha, les Hokage, Yondaime et Kushina, les Junin du sable et tous les autres candidats .

**Cendre du Phoenix**, apparus un phoenix de couleur flamme, tellement grand qu'il faisait de l'ombre au soleil.

**Dragons d'air**, on sentit le vent fait une tornade et prendre la forme d'un dragon.

Les deux bêtes foncèrent l'une sur l'autre, créant une explosion gigantesque, grace au Kekkai elle ne se propagea pas, le souffle de l'explosion fit reculer les combattants.

Tenko profita de l'explosion pour fonça sur son adversaire et dit **moem flamme des ténèbres** une flamme noir apparu dans ces mains. Le bras en avant elle fonça sur Kyu. Qui lui avait senti une attaque venir et se fit une protection d'eau.

**Bouclier Aqua.** Une technique qui consiste à se couvrir d'eau se trouvant dans son corps ainsi toute attaque katon ne pouvait l'atteindre. Lorsque sa flamme entra en contact avec son corps elle vit qu'il ne brulait pas. Alors elle intensifia sa flamme, en voyant cela il fit appel au vent dans sa main et l'abatts en plein dans son ventre ce qui lui fit faire un vol plané et traverser le peu d'arbre qui existaient encore. Il courut à grande vitesse pour la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol et pour l'empêcher d'attaquer une nouvelle fois.

bon ça suffit. Nous savons tous les deux que tu voulais juste te défouler. Alors arrêtons-nous-la. Nous avons déjà suffisamment de spectateurs.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que je te pardonne. Dit-elle sérieuse. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit les dégâts. Oh je vois que nous aurons beaucoup de travail.

T'inquiète, quelqu'un nous a évité beaucoup de dégâts. Et je crois que tu seras étonnée du résultat.

Ce combat en avait étonné plus d'un. Certains participants pensant qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter dès maintenant s'il fallait combattre des personnes comme eux. Tandis que pour ceux de Konoha, cela renforça encore plus les propos de Naruto en leur disant qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Ils avaient utilisés majoritairement des techniques katon en nous montrant qu'ils pouvaient aussi utiliser d'autres techniques.

Je vois que niveau vitesse d'attaque et de défense, ils sont très rapides. Dis Tsunade

Vous plaisantez Hokage sama, c'est à peine si l'on arrivait à les suivre. Dit impressionné Itachi

C'est vrai, moi je n'ai rien vus. Mise à part les attaques. Niveau taijutsu je ne voyais rien. Dit kiba

Sasuke tu as vu leur technique katon, je n'avais jamais vus de flammes noires à part l'amaterasu.

Hn. _Il faut que je réussisse à activer mon mangyekou sharingan._ Se sentant humilié qu'ils soient si forts.

vous avez vu sa force de frappe. Même sans chakra dans les mains. Dit Ino

D'ailleurs vous savez qui sont-ils ? demanda Tenten, en regardant les Hokage.

Vous le saurez en tant voulu. C'est-à-dire avant le début du tournoi.

Pendant toutes ces discussions, Naruto, Hinata, Mokkun, Kit, Shiro, Ely, Kyo, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro et Matsuri, se rapprochèrent des combattants.

Kit sauta dans les bras de sa mère sous sa forme renard, vite suivi d'Hinata et des autres. En se posant des questions qui était ce bel homme. Cette accueil de la part de ses enfants lui faisait du bien.

Tenko-mama, tu nous as manqué. Mais je vois que tu sais faire ton entrée.

Il ne faut jamais gâcher son entrée, c'est un art. dit Tenko

Alors pour une démonstration de force, c'en était une. Je crois que le village a été sidéré. Dit Mokkun.

On va nous regarder avec méfiance. Dit Kyo

Oh ça ne changera pas trop de d'habitude, admiration, envie, convoitise, jalousie, haine et autres. Dit Tenko.

Dites, c'est qui votre compagnon il n'était pas avec vous dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Dit Temari.

Lui, en montrant du doigt, un homme de haute sature, les cheveux rouges les pointes dorées, les yeux rouges, un torse à se damner avec des abdos comme il faut. Et d'une beauté …Wahhhooooouuuuu. C'est mon mari, plus précisément Kyubii no yoko.

HEINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN fut la réponse de tous sauf ceux qui savaient déjà (Naruto et Tenko).

On entendit un rire de fond, tout petit, puis, de plus en plus fort.

- C'est trop drôle, les têtes que vous faîtes. Et il explosa de rire.

BAM, Boum, il reçut un coup d'Hinata, et de Gaara.

Qui y a-t-il de si comique ? baka. dit Gaara

Il me semble qu'il est sensé être enfermé en toi ? demanda Hinata sarcastique.

Oui, comme tu dis sensé. Mais par un malheureux concours de circonstances, il est devenu divin, donc trop puissant pour être contenu dans un malheureux corps d'humain. Leur dit Naruto en omettant de dire la vérité. _Comment leur dire que c'était lui qui devenait puissant de jour en jour, et qu'il ne savait même pas comment faire pour contenir cette force sans que les autres ne la détectent._

Ely qui l'avait observé pendant son discours avait remarqué la tristesse qui était passée dans ces yeux.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Tenko d'être étonné

COMMENT ? cette bourrique est devenue divine ? elle braqua un regard plein colère, envers Naruto. qu'as-tu fais ? dit-elle le regard suspicieux.

Moi, mais rien ? dit il tout penaud et un peu apeurée.

Il n'a rien fait, j'ai été récompensé de mes bonnes actions. Le surveiller, le protéger pendant toutes ces années, sans compter les entrainements, mais le plus important supporter sa bêtise m'ont permis d'acquérir ce statut. Et d'être libéré de ma cage.

Bon tout ceci m'a donné faim et si on allait manger. Et qui traites tu d'idiot, espèce de poil de carotte. Dis Naruto

Pour ne pas changer. Dit Kit

De quoi je me mêle.

Et pour les dégâts causés vous allez faire quoi ? demanda Témari.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour des détails. Dit Kyu

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tous pour le stand d'Ichiraku. Certains dans une réflexion intense et d'autres se chamaillant. Comment avait il fait pour libérer Kyubii, on a beau dire ce que l'on veut, un bijuu ne devient pas _divin pour ses bons loyaux services. Qui est cet enfant ? Quel est le secret de sa naissance ? Mais surtout pourquoi autour de lui sont rassemblées autant de personnes plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Ce n'est surement pas pour sauver Konoha qu'il…_

Pendant que tout le monde était concentré sur des pensées profondes, il y en avait un à qui cela donnait mal à la tête d'entendre toutes leurs pensées, et encore plus, les pensées tristes et vengeresses. Son regard se tourna vers un coin perdu de la forêt les yeux tristes.

Pas loin de l'endroit du combat, les Hyugas comprenaient enfin leurs erreurs. _Ce Naruto n'était pas n'importe qui. Si ceux qui l'accompagnent sont d'une telle puissance, cela veut dire qu'Hinata aussi. Cela veut dire qu'elle peut les exterminer à tout moment. Et non le contraire. Mais ils attendaient quand même de voir ces combats pendant le tournoi. _

_Je me sens d'autant plus humilié, pense Neji, de voir que celle que je dois protéger n'a pas du tout besoin d'un être faible comme moi. Je me croyais fort. Mais après l'humiliation que j'ai subi et de voir que ceux qui l'entoure sont d'autant plus puissant, cela me conforte à penser que je ne pourrais jamais quitter les Hyuga._

Le lendemain l'Hokage avait fait convoquer tous les participants au tournoi, ainsi que les Hokage, Kazekage et autres.

Chers amis et alliés. Aujourd'hui je vous ai conviés afin de vous informer du déroulement du tournoi et vous présenter nos nouveaux alliées et invités d'honneurs.

Tous d'abord laissez moi vous présenter, nos Alliés de Suna, Le Kazekage Gaara no Sabaku et ces Junin qui passeront l'épreuve tous comme vous : Temari_, blonde à quatre couettes_, Kankuro, _le roi du maquillage _et enfin Matsuri, _châtain de petite taille et timide nouvellement promue Junin._

Ensuite le Clan Kitsune, la Chef de clan Tenko-sama, suivis des ses deux gardes Mokkun et Kyo et enfin son assistant Kyu, qui seront présent en temps que juges ou examinateurs pour les épreuves.

Et enfin nos invités d'honneurs : Namikaze Kaori et Ryo, accompagnés de leur ami Ely.

Au fur et à mesure des présentations, les murmures de la foule augmentaient soit pour féliciter les Hokage pour leur bonne alliance ou pour montrer leur mécontentement.

- A mon tour dit Tsunade. DONC, dit-elle pour calmer la foule. En ce qui concerne le tournoi. Elle se passera en 3 épreuves. Chacune des épreuves sera pour évaluer votre niveau. La première épreuve aura lieu dans deux jours. Chaque équipe choisirait un coéquipier pour passer l'épreuve. Elle consistera à tester vos aptitudes psychologiques et intellectuelles. Et lors de la fin de cette épreuve on va donnera plus d'explications pour la seconde. Merci de votre attention et vous pouvez retourner à vos préoccupations. N'oubliez de vous consulter pour savoir qui passera la première épreuve.

Dans l'après midi, Naruto était seul sur le terrain N°17, appuyé contre un arbre en pleine réflexion. Il ne sentit pas ou du moins au dernier moment, l'arrivée d'Hinata chose très rare.

à quoi penses-tu ?

à l'épreuve, et toi que fais tu là ?

je te cherchais. Dit-elle, en s'asseyant entre ses jambes.

Pourquoi je te manquais ? dit-il espiègle.

Baka. Dit-elle en lui enfonçant son coude dans ces côtes. Dis moi as-tu déjà parlé à tes vrais parents ?

Non pas encore. Dit il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'elle relâchait sa tête sur son épaule. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé un moment pour les approcher. Ils sont toujours entourés. Mais je pense leur parler plus tard.

Hum. Dit-elle en fermant les yeux et se relâchant complètement dans les bras de son bien aimé.

Dis-moi ! que penserais-tu si j'enlevais le signe de l'oiseau en cage de Niji. Dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue pour l'amadouer.

Quoi ! dit elle ébahie, se redressant d'un coup. Le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi veux-tu le libérer ?

Parce que ce sceau lui pompe son énergie et bloque ses aptitudes. Et puis il n'est qu'une victime.

Fais comme tu veux. En fait ça met complètement égal.

Menteuse. La ramenant contre lui. Mais Hina, en la palpant, il semblerait que tu aies grossi. Je t'ai trop gâté ces temps ci. On va reprendre l'entrainement et …

il n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase car il reçut une déferlante de coups de poings sur le crane. Et elle partit le laissant à son triste sort.

Kami-sama que tu peux être un boulet des fois Naruto. pensa Kyu, qui lui aussi venait lui parler du tournoi, mais s'était abstenu en voyant les amoureux.

Le lendemain le tournoi débuta.

- Pour cette première épreuve, que ceux qui ont été désignés par leur équipe se rapprochent de l'académie.

Laissez moi des reviews ou des idées. Merci


	13. Chapter 13

bonjour a tous et je vous remercie pour vos reviews il m'ont faits plaisir, ainsi que ceux qui suivent mon histoire.

je m'excuse d'ores et déja pour les fautes et pour le retard. des que je corrigerais, je posterais a nouveau en attendant bonne lecture.

et oui les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : début des hostilités**

- Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui débute la première épreuve du tournoi. Tous d'abord les invités d'honneurs : Mizukagé Mei Terumi, Tschugikagé Onoki, Kazegake Gaara, chef de clan Tenko et enfin Sandaime et moi-même. Chacun de nous arbitrera une équipe, avec un binôme de Junin lors des matches de shogi. Ils seront à la fois juge et arbitre. Ils évalueront vos capacités. Chaque équipe jouera au minimum deux parties. Les perdants auront une deuxième chance lors de la revanche au deuxième tour. Donc parmi toutes les équipes présentes, ils vous a étaient demander, de choisir un joueurs de votre équipe et c'est celui-ci qui représentera votre équipe. Les deux adversaires appelés suivront une équipe de Junin et vous irez dans la salle qui vous sera proposé. Donc les adversaires :

1er match: Raiga –Shikamaru

2ème match: Kaku - Sasuke

3ème match: Kidomaru – Neiji

4ème match: Killer bee – Shino

5ème match: Temari - Udon

6ème match: Hinata – Nagato.

Et c'est ainsi qu'a débuté la première épreuve du tournoi sur le beau discours de Tsunade. La surprise pour les autres, fut que Naruto ne dispute pas les parties mais Hinata. Le tournoi débuta sans anicroche. Certaine équipe en fonction de leur niveau débutèrent avec un handicape et d'autre sans.

Pendant ce temps ceux qui ne participaient pas au tournoi, attendaient avec impatience, ou s'entrainaient pour détresser, ou bien dormaient dans un coin paisible.

- je ne crois pas que se soit le moment de roupiller Shonen !

- tiens tu en as mis du temps ? que sait-il passé ? demanda le blond.

- Rien de grave, quelque découverte intéressante c'est tous.

- Dis-moi pourquoi ces trois la sont encore en vis ? et comment c'est possible ?

- Quand tu dis ces trois la ? tu parles bien de Nagato, Konan et Yahiko ? (voyant le signe positif il enchaina) notre objectif n'étant pas différents dès leurs j'ai fait en sorte de calmer les hostilités et de les ramener a une époque ou il croyait encore à l'avenir. Tu es pareil.

- Je ne suis pas pareil, j'avais une mission à accomplir, donc ayant trouvé plus fort que moi, je suis retourné vers mon village ou est ma seul famille.

- Heu, tu es gentil, de penser qu'ils t'accueilleront les bras ouvert, et la bouche en cœur. Vus la haine que je pense que ton frère te porte, tu as du chemin.

- Assez parler de sujet qui fâche. Que vas t-il se passer maintenant. Demanda Itachi le visage sans expression.

- Difficile à dire. En tous cas quelques uns de leur pion sont déjà sur place. Mais son champ d'action est limité.

- Hum… mais j'ai découvert en chemin, que mis a part les Héritiers, ils recherchent aussi un artefact qui leur permettrait de reprendre ou récupérer une totalité de pouvoir.

- Ha sa ! ben bonne chance a alors. Tiens vous êtes en retard vous deux. Dit le blond en voyant deux nouvelle tête apparaître.

- Désolé, mais on a une vie. Tu le sais sa ! Répondit celui au visage androgyne.

- Ha bon et depuis quand ? le charia le blond.

- Sa suffit les enfants ! on n'est pas ici pour ce faire repérer ! leur dit le corbeau d'une voix polaire

- Hé bien, si tu le dis, mais soit un peu plus joyeux.

- Ok ok ok ! puisque vous êtes déjà sur place, c'est déjà un avantage. Je pense qu'ils vont attaquer Konoha pour faire diversion. Comme vous l'avez déjà découvert c'est un artefact qu'il cherche et l'enlèvement des héritiers. Donc meilleur moyen pour faire cela, créer une confusion. Quand vont se déclencher les hostilités ? nul ne sait, mais c'est pour bientôt. Tenez-vous prêt à toute éventualité et n'hésitez pas à faire des patrouilles. Surtout ne vous faite pas repérez. Itachi suit moi. Et vous deux tenez tranquille.

Sur ces mots il s'éclipsa avec Itachi. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et lui dit d'attendre Hinata et la fin du tournoi pour ces soins et la blessure plus tôt sévère qu'il s'évertuait a caché. Et aussi qu'il avait trouvé un moyen pour qu'il ne devienne pas aveugle. Mais en contre partie il perdrait ces sharingan. Hitachi accepta d'attendre Hinata et lui dit qu'il réfléchirait au sujet de ces yeux. Naruto acquiesça et s'en fut à la rencontre de ces parents comme il l'avait promis à Hina-chan.

* * *

**Flash back**

Dans la chambre qu'on leur avait alloué Naruto et Hinata était en pleine discussion.

- alors quand iras-tu voir tes parents

- je les ai déjà vus.

- Hein !, tu appel ça les voir ? c'était une rencontre fortuite. Je ne te savais pas aussi lâche.

- Je ne suis pas lâche ! dit-il boudeur. C'est que je ne sais pas quoi leur dire. Pour moi Tenko maman, est ma mère. Je ne déteste pas mes parents biologiques. Mais j'ai l'impression de Trahir Tenko et tous ceux qui m'ont élevé en allant vers eux.

- Mais c'est que tu utilise ton cerveau de temps en temps.

- Méchante !

- Ne boude pas. Je te charriais. Je comprends un peu mieux ta situation maintenant que tu le dis. Tenko maman ne se sentira jamais trahis pour si peu. Elle te connaît trop pour ça. Tu seras toujours son idiot de fils, le farceur, l'intrépide et son imprévisible renardeau de malheur. mais que tu n'aille pas vers tes parents d'origine à cause d'elle. Que penses tu qui se passeras ? elle te brulera vivant (elle sourit a cette image). Ne la rend pas triste. Aller soit toi-même l'imbécile de service, celui que tous adore et apprécie.

- Tu as raison. Je me prends trop la tête. Et puis je crois bien qu'elle prendras plaisir a me faire cuir vivant. _Kyu channnnnnnnn tu me sauveras hein ?_ _ha mais c'est vrai il est plus la celui la._

- Ça tu la dis. Tu sais depuis que nous sommes à Konoha, tu dévies du Naru, que je connais. Tu es cassant, souvent irrité, dur dans tes mots. Soit toi-même, gentil, doux et je continue de répété idiot.

- Désolé, si j'ai été méchant, en arrivant ici, j'ai eu l'impression que toute la souffrance que j'ai vécue, est remontée à la surface. Et de voir ceux de notre âge aussi heureux, arrogant, fière et ignorant de mon existence n'a pas arrangé les choses.

- e le sais. Nous avons grandis dans l'ignorance. Seuls nos parents te connaissent. Et ils ne voulaient surtout pas que l'on sache que tu étais vivant. Et puis, depuis ton arrivé malgré tous tes mots cassants, ils ont bien voulus que tu les entraines et que tu leur donnes des conseils, qu'ils appliquent. Ils apprennent a t'appréciés alors toi aussi fait un effort. Et promet moi que tu t'excuseras auprès d'eux et que tu iras voir tes parents demain.

- D'accord.

- Redeviens celui, que je connais.

- Dis Hinata comment étais ton enfance a Konoha ?

En entendant ces mots son regard se fit triste, lointain et douloureux. Il regretta sa question, mais se disait qu'il fallait qu'il sache et qu'elle en parle. Il la prit dans ces bras et l'emmena sur le lit où ils s'allongèrent. Elle mit sa tête sur son torse et lui joua avec ces cheveux, en écoutant son récit.

Dès sa naissance son père était déçu, il voulait un garçon, il eu une fille. Il voulut un enfant fort et robuste. Il eu une fille de petite condition et souvent malade. Il voulait un garçon qui s'affirme. Il eu une fille qui ne parlait pas et qui à l'âge de 4 ans bégayait. Tout cela a provoqué chez mon père un sentiment de dégout. Dégout qui s'accentua en voyant le fils de son jumeau en pleine santé et assez espiègle et très doué pour son jeune âge. Et de voir que se n'était pas son fils mais celui de son frère, créa des tensions entre les jumeaux. Il était jaloux de son frère, chef de la bunke, avec un petit génie en devenir. Alors que lui avait une FILLE et de santé fragile. Puis lorsque ma santé de stabilisa. Il remarqua que j'étais très timide et douce avec tous les mondes. Il aurait préférer que je sois cruel, je pense et plus imposante. Le jour ou il du sceller mon cousin. Son dégout envers mois se transforma en haine. Haine qui fut transmise aux autres membres de la famille et des domestiques. J'étais souvent blâmée et réprimandée. Puis à la naissance de ma sœur, l'indifférence et l'ignorance de mon existence débuta. On ne me voyait jamais ou sinon c'était pour me frapper ou réprimander. Quelque soit mes actes il était mal vu. Lorsque j'ai voulus jouait avec ma cadette on m'accusa de vouloir l'assassiné. Et à partir de ce jour ce fut de pire en pire. Le jour ou mon père découvrit la menace de Kumo a notre encontre il trouva le moyen de se débarrassé définitivement de moi. Ce qui fut pire ce de voir que mon père me regarda me faire kidnapper avec un grand sourire de victoire. Et voyant que j'étais bien ballonner, il me tourna le dos et s'en fut. J'avais toujours pensée à me trancher les veines pour en finir avec cette vie. J'étais vivante mais sans l'être. J'étais dans une cage doré ou tous me détestaient. Tous me haïssaient et me le faisait savoir. Et ceux qui savait ne faisait rien pour m'aider. Soit par indifférence, soit par peur de représailles. Ce jour la je me suis sentis soulagé, car je me suis dit enfin, ils vont commettre l'acte que j'ai jamais eu le courage de commettre. Comme personne n'a besoin de moi, je n'avais pas besoin de vivre.

A ce moment du récit Naruto l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de continué et sécha ces larmes en même temps. Il l'embrassa encore, il ressentit toute la souffrance qu'elle avait vécu, et toute l'horreur qu'elle avait ressentit a ne pas être utile a quelqu'un, ni aimé pour ce qu'elle était. Grace à son don il apaisa sa douleur et absorba sa souffrance. Et tout se déchaina en lui, peur, rejet abondant, solitude, et la haine qu'elle avait ressentit envers son père. Qui était sensé l'épauler et non l'abandonner. Ces sentiments était si poignant qu'il lui donna aussi envie de pleurait. Leur douleur était semblable mais différente.

Il la serra très fort dans ces bras. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement mais se laissa faire. En acceptant son réconfort elle se sentit encore plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Cette nuit la, il lui fit l'amour comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, doucement, lentement, tendrement, savourant chaque caresse, chaque frôlement, chaque baiser. Le moindre mouvement était tellement intense qu'il se crut au paradis, oubliant tous ce qui n'était pas elle.

Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres se disant, que se soir avait était vraiment différent des autres fois.

En pleine nuit Naru, eu une vision atroce, les images était flou, mais les émotions ressentit bien réelles. Terreur, perte d'un être cher, sensation déchirante. Il ouvrit ces yeux en sursaut sur la dernière image qu'il vit nettement, sur un cri de souffrance qui ne franchit jamais ces lèvres. La mort d'Hina. Il était en sueur, le visage et le corps en nage. Une fois tous ces sens revenu à la normal, il se leva doucement et alla prendre l'air sur le balcon. Kyu qui avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas apparu dans sa forme renard à ces pieds. naruto s'accroupit s'accrocha à lui et pleura toute les larmes qu'ils avaient retenues après la dernier vision de son rêve. Il se promit que jamais, il ne permettrait cela.

**Fin du flash back.**

* * *

Naruto essaya de se détendre, et frappa à la maison de ces parents. D'abord gêné, il ne savait pas comment se comporter envers eux. Puis entrant dans la maison, Naru sorti une boulette en se grattant derrière la tête, se qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Kushina alla servir le thé et des gâteaux. Que Naruto engloutis s'en se faire prier. Il leur demanda comment avait été, leur vis durant toutes ces années. Ils allèrent plus loin en racontant comment ils s'étaient connus, combien ils avaient était heureux de savoir qu'il allait naitre. Et très inquiet durant ces neuf mois de grossesse. Il était un bébé très gourmand en chakra, et il en posséder déjà beaucoup. Au fur à mesure qu'il racontait leur vis Naruto commença à les comprendre. Une certaine affection pour ces parents naquit en lui. Vivre sans leur enfant, ne pas savoir s'il était bien traité, s'il avait bien mangé a midi ect… ils lui dirent qu'ils furent soulagé de savoir que Tenko l'avait récupérer. Et comme ça ils avaient de ces nouvelles assez souvent. De ces plus petites bêtises au pire. Et Naruto leur raconta quelques anecdotes de sa vis parmi les renards et Hinata. Et la discussion continua sur cette joyeuse note.

* * *

**À la frontière de Konoha**

- alors tout est en place ?

- oui, ils sont entrain de mettre le kekai.

- Ok, et ceux de l'intérieur, vous ont-ils déjà contacté ?

- Oui, il nous dit d'attendre. Les gens de Konoha, ne se doute de rien.

- Y a-t-il eu des arrivés de ninja ou autres ces deux derniers jours ?

- Non aucun. Les derniers ninjas à être arrivé fut un groupe de 5 personnes de Suna.

- Bien préparons nous a toute éventualité. Laissons-les terminer les premières épreuves avant d'attaquer.

* * *

**Retour au tournoi.**

Durant les divers matchs, Shikamaru débuta tout ces matchs avec un handicap (il affronte ces adversaire avec une ou plusieurs des pièces manquante dans son jeu, soit le fou, le cavalier ou autre en fonction du niveau de celui en face de lui) sauf contre Hinata et Nagato.

**Les résultats, **

1er match: Raiga –Shikamaru gagnant Shikamaru

Shikamaru s'ennuya tout au long de cette partie malgré son handicap. Dés le départ son adversaire n'avait aucune chance.

2ème match: Kaku – Sasuke gagnant Sasuke

Sasuke faillit perdre, il était tellement sur de lui et arrogant, qu'il a sous estimé son adversaire. Il reprit son sérieux au moment ou sont adversaire parachuta sa pièce. (Parachuter jouer la pièce prise chez l'adversaire et le faire servir dans son propre jeu)

3ème match: Kidomaru – Neiji gagnant Neiji

Kidomaru sous estima son adversaire et perdit sa partie. Mais malgré cela la partie fut très serrée. Sont erreur stratégique du départ fut sa perte.

4ème match: Killer bee – Shino gagnant Shino

5ème match: Temari – Udon gagnant Temari

6ème match: Hinata – Nagato. Gagnant Hinata

Nagato en voyant une fille comme adversaire pensa que c'était dans la poche et provoqua sa chute. la partie de ne dura pas, elle fut vite expédier. C'était comme si elle lisait sa stratégie dans ces pensée. Et avait déjà dressé une contre attaque.

**Les tiers de finale : **

Shikamaru (avec handicap)/ Sasuke

Partie assez intéressante mais malgré tous ces effort Sasuke, ne réussi pas à éveiller la curiosité de son adversaire. Stratégie trop rigide, donc très prévisible pour Shikamaru.

Neiji / Shino

Neiji fut étonné de trouver en Shino, un adversaire a sa mesure. Il ne s'y attendait pas

Temari/Hinata (handicap)

Partie pas très sérieuse, Temari sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas gagné ne joua pas sérieusement la partie. Malgré quelque bonne contre attaque pour montrer ces progrès a Hina.

En parallèle de ces parties, se disputer les matchs des perdants :

Udon/Nagato (handicap) gagnant Nagato

Partie pas très équitable. Udon n'ayant pas suffisamment d'expérience, utilisa des stratégies trop simples donc trop faciles à briser.

Raiga/Kaku gagnant Raiga

Kidomaru(handicap)/Killer bee gagnant Kidomaru.

Killer bee étant très peu sérieux, et pas stratégique n'aurait pu gagner une partie contre Kidomaru.

**Les quarts de finale : **

Shikamaru/Neiji gagnant Shikamaru

Le génie fainéant trouver que plus il montait plus les matchs devenaient inté faite tous se posait la question pourquoi il n'avait pas encore abandonné. Mais sa motivation était simple, il voulait affronter Hinata, celle qui tenait tête a Naruto, donc il faudrait gagner toutes les parties.

Neiji/Hinata gagnant Hinata

Elle fut sans pitié pour lui. Pas pour l'humilier, mais pour le pousser à voir plus loin. De manière à lui montrer, qu'on pouvait aller à l'encontre de son destin. Et que toute stratégie a une faille. Malgré tous le génie qu'on avait.

**En parallèle**

Nagato (handicap) /Raiga gagnant Nagato

Ce fut une partie a sans unique raiga ne faisant pas le poids. Quoi qu'il ait eu de bonne opportunité non exploité s'il avait réfléchis plus longtemps avant chaque déplacement de pions.

Raiga/ Kidommaru (handicap) gagnant Kidommaru

La aussi ce fut le même schéma. Ce qui incita les autres a pensant qu'il ne voulait pas gagner ces parties ou qu'il avait perdu toutes motivations.

**Et enfin les demi finale : **

Shikamaru/Hinata

La partie la plus attendu. Ce fut Shikamaru qui étonna plus d'un. Il prit son air le plus sérieux. Il ne bailla pas une seule fois, ni ne dis son mots préférés « Galère ». Il était tellement concentré sur son jeu. Qu'il fit rigoler son adversaire. Ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Malgré son air peu sérieux sa stratégie était très agressive. Elle utilisait à la fois attaque et défense. A plusieurs reprise il cru perdre la partie. Mais elle lui montrer comment changé le jeu et gagnait la partie. Personne ne le remarqua, mais il vit en fin de partie que l'erreur qu'elle avait commise était voulut. Elle avait fait exprès de perdre. Ces dernier mot furent « pour gagner une guerre, il faut perdre une bataille pour mieux piéger l'ennemi et revenir en force. Gagné n'est pas toujours la bonne stratégie. Naruto te la fais souvent comprendre il me semble en jouant des partie avec toi » il se rendit compte a ce moment qu'il s'était fais gruger par Naruto qui perdait une partie sur deux. Il se sentit humilier lui qui avait plus de 200 de QI. Puis il se mit à rire, en pensant on me prend pour un génie, mais il ya un monstre parmi nous. Il alla affronter son prochain adversaire avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Nagato/Kidommaru

Cette partie fut intéressante aussi ce que Nagato n'eut pas le temps de montrer contre Hinata, il s'évertua à le démontrer. Ces attaque comme ces des défenses avaient déjà étaient vus et revus. Mais à sa manière de les utiliser elles étaient redoutables. Il ne commit pas la même erreur du départ sous estimer son adversaire. Ce qui aboutit à une superbe partie. Enfin il aller rencontrer le dit génie de Konoha.

**La finale**

Shikamaru/Nagato

La finale dura plus longtemps que prévus. Shikamaru laissa son adversaire croire qu'il était sur le chemin de la victoire. Il avait dressé sa stratégie sur la défense il avait perdu beaucoup de pion. Son adversaire parachuta la plupart de ces pièces, mais malgré cela, il démontra à son adversaire qu'avec très peu de pièce, on peu démonter un régiment. Et que même si l'ennemi prends des otages ou rallie des guerriers du camp adverse il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Parce que ceux rallié peuvent se retourner contre eux.

A la fin de cette partie la Rokudaime prit la parole et s'adressa au Junin présents.

- Durant ces trois derniers jours. Chaque joueurs nous a démontrés, une panelle de stratégie déjà vu, innové amélioré, ou nouvelle. Chacun d'entre vous nous a montré un peu du génie qui sommeillait en eux. Malgré le fait que vous ayez perdu. Vous nous avez fait faire comment vos tête étaient joliment et intelligemment faites. Si vous allier vos capacité actuel avec vos allié ou coéquipier vous verrez que vos stratégie ou plan peuvent changer ou vous menez vers de mission plus réussit. Vous pouvez avoir des chefs de groupe, mais il ne faut pas négliger vos équipiers et prendre en compte leur force et leurs faiblesses ainsi que leurs suggestions. Un rien peu changé une attaque ou une mission. Merci a vous. Demain 11h débuteras la deuxième épreuve. Reposez vous bien.

Après le discours la mamie Tsunade, tous se dispersèrent, en discutant des diverses parties. En allant chacun de son commentèrent, bon ou mauvais. Hinata s'approcha discrètement des Junin de Konoha et leur glissa un mot leur donnant rendez chez Hicharaku ce soir.

* * *

Le soir venu a Hachiraku, ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table, Ino, Lee, Choji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Sasuke, Sakura. Ils se demandaient pourquoi ils étaient réunis. Dans quel but surtout. Sur ces questions sans réponse Hinata apparus ils la bombardèrent de questions. Qui fut d'ailleurs sans réponse. Elle leur répondit par une sourire et leur dit qu'ils manquaient encore deux personnes, de patienter.

Pendant ce temps Naruto avait rejoins Neiji sur le terrain d'entrainement n°10. En faite c'était plus tôt une surprise. Car Neiji ne savait pas que Naruto le rejoindrait.

- alors Neiji, remis de ton humiliation ?

- Que veux-tu ? me battre toi aussi ?

- Non pas du tout. Je ne me permettrais pas. je ne te comprends. En plus je n'en ai pas envie. Mais il y a une chose qui m'énerve. C'est d'accuser Hinata pour tous tes malheurs. Je trouve ça lâche. Il y a toujours un coupable. Mais blâmer la mauvaise personne pour se sentir mieux. Te rends aussi coupable que cette personne.

- En quoi cela te regarde. Comment quelqu'un comme toi, comprendrais ce que c'est d'être mis dans une case et de ne pas pouvoir en sortir.

- J'en connais un rayon crois moi. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me laisse guider par les autres j'emprunte le chemin que je veux prendre. Et pas celui que quelqu'un d'autre m'a imposé. Alors fais tes choix Neiji.

- …

- Pour t'aider à la faire je vais t'ôter le sceau de la bunke, le reste ce sera à toi de le décider.

Il s'approcha d'un Neiji prostré suite a ces mots, se mit a faire une succession de signe a une vitesse ahurissante. Puis apposa sa main sur le front de Neiji comme une invocation. Grace au souvenir d'Hinata il avait réussi à comprendre le sceau et le défaire grâce aux connaissances très anciennes de Kyubi, et du savoir qu'il avait en lui. Mais cette technique lui pompait beaucoup de chakra. Il se retrouver pendant près de 10 minute sans pouvoir esquisser un geste. Tandis que Neiji, était tombé dans les paumes. Il le ramena chez lui et partie rejoindre les autres au restaurant.

A son arrivé, il fut accueillis par de forte exclamation du a son retard, et pour sa punition, il dut payer le repas de tous le monde. Après forte vanne et autre moquerie du genre. Oui moquerie car Hinata c'était permis de racontait divers farce qu'avait commis notre blond et qui avait tourné au fiasco en sa défaveur. Après que tous se soit calmé, il s'excusa auprès d'eux pour son comportement cassant, qu'il voulait juste les aider à s'améliorer. Les autres lui répondirent en le huant pour bien lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Et le diner continua dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce Naruto ressente des présences pas très désirer s'invité au village. C'est a ce moment qu'il pris la décision de mettre ces camarade dans la confidence et leur dit que demain, il y aurait un entrainement spéciale avant le début de la 2ème épreuve.

**

* * *

abord de Konoha**

c'est l'heure ! nous passerons à l'attaque durant l'épreuve demain tous est en place ?

oui !

* * *

s'il vous plait des reviews et commentaires.


	14. Chapter 14 traite et suite du tournoi

**je m'excuse de cette longue attente. voila le chapitre. et merci a ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews malgré mon manque d'assiduité.**

**en espérant que le prochain chapitre viendra avant la fin de l'année.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : les Traites et début seconde partie du tournoi.**

Dans la salle de conseil de Konoha se réunissait tous les chefs de clan. Une autre batail d'un genre différent allait débuter. Après avoir fait mener divers enquêtes le Sandaime et Tsunade avais envoyé une convocation a chacun afin de mener à bien, cette deuxième partie du tournoi. Dans la salle était présents les : Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Uchiwa, Danzo, Kohane, Hyugas, Inuzuka, Homura.

Les derniers à s'introduire dans la salle furent les Hokage, les junins : kakashi, anko, gai, kurenai, Asuma, Iruka. Chacun se placèrent devant une sortie, porte, fenêtre…

Le sandaime, jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle, observant chacun et débuta la séance. Il les informa des ordres du jour :

* La destruction du clan Uchiwa

* L'enlèvement de l'héritière hyugas

* L'alliance de la racine avec Orochimaru ou Akatsuki

* Des divulgations de nos stratégies

* Et enfin de la menace d'un coup d'état pour prendre la place de l'hokage

* Et divers petite choses.

Et ce qui avait provoqué cette réunion. Il avait ordonné de mener une enquête. Mieux vaut prévenir que périr. Pour certain points, il informe qu'il manque certaine précision, mais le plus gros est fait.

Afin de prendre diverses mesures, je me suis permis de vous réunir afin de prendre une décision. Les accusations sont les suivantes.

Hokage sous vos respects vos accusations sont très graves. Donc j'espère que vos preuves sont solides. Accusé un membre de clan de tel chose sans preuve serait un réel problème. Dit l'inuzuka.

Comme je vous l'ai dit en début de séance c'est suite à une enquête mené, et où nous avons trouvé des preuves et des témoins que je me suis permis de faire cette réunion. Donc je ne me permettrais pas de faire de telles accusations sans preuve tangible. Répondit le sandaime.

Dans cette enquête il y a des noms qui reviennent souvent. Ainsi que plusieurs chefs de clan impliqué. Danzo, Homura et Kohane. Sont les plus concerné. Vous est des partisans de konoha, vous avez combattu envers et contre tout pour votre nation. Mais votre patriotisme vous a aveuglé. Tellement que vous avez franchi la ligne. Vos idéaux ne cadrent plus avec les jeunes et votre soif de tout dirigé fait que vous prenez de mauvaises décisions. Des décisions qui pourront entrainer la perte de konoha.

De quoi vous nous accusez exactement ? demande kohane.

Il y a 15 ans Danzo a donné l'ordre de détruire le clan Uchiwa. Et vous deux conseillé Kohane et Homura avait signé cette ordre. Le but de danzo était de devenir plus fort. Il sait fait greffer tous les yeux des Uchiwa assassiné sur le corps. De ce clan, ne sont vivant que 2 descendants. A cause de votre décision konoha a perdu une partie de sa force. Leur répondit Tsunade.

A l'entente de ces mots les autres étaient choqués, surpris, et ne comprenaient pas le but de cette décision. Assassiné tout un clan ? Tout cela pour s'approprier leur puissance. Et qu'une seule personne en profite. Quelle tragédie. Quelle tristesse.

Puis 3 ans plus tard ce fut au tour des hyugas. L'enlèvement de l'héritière. Les anciens et chef de ce clan trouvant l'héritière trop faible, ils s'allièrent avec leur ennemie pour ce débarrassé d'un tel fardeau. Pourquoi sacrifier son frère qui peut être une meilleure aide pour le clan. Alors ils ont fait passé la transaction comme enlèvement comme cela il serait plus facile de la tuée et se débarrassé d'elle. Tout cela encore une fois sous l'accord de Danzo, Homura et Kohane aidé du chef de clan Hygas et les anciens. Ce fut au tour du sandaime d'expliqué cette incident.

Et pour finir l'alliance avec Orochimaru et Akatsuki par Danzo. Conclu Shizune.

Chacun des protagonistes avait exposés les données un après l'autre sans donnés à qui que ce soit le temps de protester. Il fallait emmagasiner les informations sans interruption même lorsqu'on l'on était choqué par ces propos. Le silence était chargé d'une telle tension que l'air ambiant en devenait irrespirable. Les accusés réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour ce sortir de ce guêpier. Les autres se demandé comment cela pouvait se faire sans que personne ne l'ai jamais remarqué ou même soupçonné. Le choc fut dur. Le retour à la réalité encore plus rude.

Tsunade tapa du poing sur la table pour que tous revienne de leur esprits et se remette des accusations.

Comment osez-vous ! m'accusez de toutes ces horreurs. J'ai toujours œuvré pour la paix du village. Malgré votre statut d'hokage, je… vous n'avez aucun droit de m'accusé de telle choses. Dit Kohane.

En plus vous nous accusez de complicité ? de quel droit ? vous êtes peut être hokage mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de nous poursuivre. Ajouta Homura

Le démon de konoha, est à peine arrivé que déjà il met le chaos dans notre village, et en plus vous le croyez ? dix-sept ans d'absence et vous lui faites confiance sans sommation.

C'est là, ou vous, vous trompez ! nous avions certain doutes. Nous avons fait mener certaine enquête, à différentes période. Par manque de preuve nous ne pouvions aller plus loin depuis le retour de Naruto nos suspects ont bougés. Son arrivé, a créé un affolement, les suspects ont baissés leurs gardes et nous ont permis d'obtenir les preuves que nous avions besoins. A ce concentré, sur une seul chose on oubli le reste.

Danzo, Kohane et Homura ne savait plus où se mettre. Leurs visages ne laissé rien transparaitre, aucune peur. Les gouttes de transpiration qui apparaissaient ici et là, laissé percevoir leur frustration et leur anxiété. Ils réfléchissaient à toute allure afin de trouver une solution, un échappatoir. Ils se doutaient bien, qu'ils étaient fait comme des rats, mais espéré trouvé un échappatoire. Les deux conseillé n'étaient pas comme Danzo, il n'avait pas une petite armé à leur pied. En tant que conseillé il avait toujours bénéficié de la protection des anbu. Mais après de tel révélation et surtout si, ce sont les anbu qui ont recherché les preuves. C'est sûr qu'ils ne bénéficieront d'une quelconque aide de leur part. Surtout pas après de telle révélation.

La plupart des chefs de clan étaient choqué par de tel propos. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à tant de révélation. Au sein de leur propre village soit disant le plus puissant. Tant de machination, de lutte pour le pouvoir. Tant de méprise, de haine, d'intolérance. A croire que la quête de puissance leur est montée au cerveau. Comment gagner des guerres, est ce que faire partie de clan des plus puissant conduisaient vers cela ? Que c'était pitoyable. C'était affligeant. Tel était les pensées des Junín et certains chefs de clans présents dans la pièce et de personne non détecté.

Je vous rappelle, que le jeune Uzumaki, ne bénéficie pas de la confiance du conseil. Donc nous ne pouvons donner l'ordre de faire des enquêtes sans notre consentement. Donc toute preuve présenté sans l'accord du conseil et nul et non avenu. Comment faire confiance à un gamin qui a surement de la rancune envers son village d'origine. Dit Kohane.

Comment pouvais connaitre ces sentiments ? vous qui ne l'avez jamais côtoyé cher conseillé ? sauriez-vous quelque chose que nous ignorions ? demanda l'Inuzuka.

Bien sûr, que non ! nous savons tous les mauvais traitements qu'il a subit dans son enfance. Surtout que personne dans le village ne l'a jamais soutenu. Renchérit Homura

Maintenant que vous le dites il me revient en mémoire. L'ordre que vous avez donné. Dit Nara. C'était de le laisser vivre seul et de ne pas se préoccuper de lui.

Vous avez aussi dit que les villageois peuvent se défouler sur lui. Ajouta le Yamanaka.

Si je me souviens bien, deux des sannins ont demandés sa garde qui leur a été refusé sous des prétextes vaseux ?

Il me revient en mémoire. Les propos de Fugaku Uchiwa. Il a toujours soutenu qu'il ressentait une certaine menace vit à vis de son clan depuis la mort du Yondaime. Ensuite il eut le massacre de son clan et Sasuke qui rêve uniquement de vengeance. Il peut devenir une arme bien malléable des mains d'ennemie ou traite du village. Surenchérit l'Inuzuka.

Pour en revenir à vos propos concernant la rancune du jeune Uzumaki, il veut surement découvrir son village d'origine. Et apprendre à connaitre les personnes qui ont côtoyé ces parents ? mais ne dévions surtout pas de notre sujet du jour qui est votre trahison à vous, Homura et Danzo envers le village ainsi que de ce cher chef de clan Hyugas. Dit le sandaime.

Dites-nous Danzo qu'avez-vous fait des yeux des Uchiwa après l'assassinat du clan ? d'après nos information vous les avez récupérer.

De quoi parlez-vous ? je n'ai jamais donné cette ordre d'assassinat et encore moins celui de prélevé leur yeux comme vous semblez si bien le dire. Vous me devez du respect cher hokage. Vous devriez vous méfiez.

Des menaces ? je vous rappelle que vous êtes le seul jugé. Vous êtes-vous faits implanter ces yeux sur une bonne partie de votre corps afin de récupérer leur puissance ?. D'où le fait que la moitié de votre corps soit bander afin de cacher cette puissance mais surtout pour ne pas vous fatigué trop vite comme Kakashi.

Ainsi la situation du village est bien plus précaire que ce que nous pensions. Donc en cas de guerre nous n'aurons aucun soutien au sein même de notre village. Avec autant de fuite et d'espion. On ne peut que tomber. Un pays sans coordination et une nation sans avenir.

Excusez-moi mais vos spéculations ne nous mènent nulle part. nous voulons des preuves. Insista Kohane.

Nous allons vous les présenté tout de suite. Dit Tsunade.

Elle fit apparaitre 5 parchemins qu'elle déplia et qu'elle fit passer dans l'assembler. Tous purent voir les différents ordres donné par Danzo et cosigné par les deux autres conseillés. Il eut ensuite divers témoins qui défilèrent et donnèrent chacun des versions ou des ordres donné par eux. Et enfin les derniers témoins furent Sai sous les ordres directs de Danzo, le Yondaime et Kushina.

A la vue des deux derniers témoins. Divers émotions passèrent sur les visages des chefs de clan. C'était impossible. Ils sont sensé être mort après l'attaque de Kyubii. Les réactions de surprise, de choc, excitation, méfiance et enfin de contentement. Ils sont en vie. Ils nous parlent. La légende de l'éclair jaune de konoha est en vie. Telle furent leur réactions après avoir écouté les explications des derniers témoins. Comment ils survécurent et le pacte passée avec le shikigami. Jamais ils ne prononcèrent même pas une fois le prénom de leur fils. Certaine chose devait rester secrète.

Kushina décrit les derniers évènements avant leur mort. L'invocation de Kyubii. L'assassinat des Uchiwa et ainsi que l'enlèvement de l'héritière Huygas. Ils expliquèrent qu'ils avaient toujours était en contact avec konoha. Grace à l'aide du clan renard qui avait compris bien avant tout le monde le déchainement du démon a 9 queues. D'où les précautions qu'il avait prise au cas celui-ci exploserait. Ainsi que les preuves qu'il leur faudrait pour démasquer les différentes taupes au sein de konoha. D'où le retour dans le monde des shinobi.

Je je je ne ne com comprend pas ! vous avez exécuté la technique du shikigami. Donc vous êtes des imposteurs. En aucun cas il ne peut vous laisser en vie. Et Kushina a été tué durant son accouchement. J'étais présente donc j'en suis sûr. Dit Kohane.

HA bon ! et pourquoi devrais-je être morte cher madame ? à cause du poison que vous avez tenté de me donner durant toute ma grossesse. Désolé j'avais un ange gardien qui ne souhaité pas ma mort. Et qui ne vous aimait pas beaucoup même en étant embryon.

Mais, mais vous l'avez bu ? je vous ai vus c'est moi qui vous les donné ? _hein embryon c'est bien ce qu'elle vient de dire ? _a ces mots les chefs la regardèrent choqué elle venait d'admettre avoir remis du poison à la compagne du yondaime et l'une des plus forte ninja de konoha.

C'est vrai mais comme je vous l'ai dit mon ange gardien a protégé mon système immunitaire. Ce qui fait que durant ma grossesse j'étais à la fois fragile et en même puissante. Du coup tout genjutsu ou poison me glisser dessus comme de l'eau coule d'une rivière. Répondit Kushina.

Je vois que nous n'avons même pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour les affaires diverses. Vous vous enfoncer toute seule à ce que je vois. Petite précision les alliances que nous avons actuellement sont dû en partie grâce au clan renard, la famille Uzumaki et Namikaze. Ajouta la maitresse des limaces.

En tant qu'Hokage je demande la destruction de la racine, du changement de chef dans la famille Hyugas, l'enfermement de Hiashi. L'exécution de Danzo, Homura et Kohane.

Je suis contre. Contredit le Nara. Ce qui bien sur étonna tout le monde. L'exécution est trop facile. Je veux qu'ils perdent leur statut, tout pouvoir au sein du conseil, mais aussi en tant que ninja. Qu'on leur mette des sceaux pour bloquer leur chakra et tous autres techniques ninja.

C'est une bonne idée. Mais se serait bien que les Yamanaka explorent leur mémoire afin de savoir si nous n'avons manqué aucun de leur plan machiavélique. Ce n'est pas le moment de baissé notre garde avec tous les ennemie que nous avons. Ajouta les maitres des insectes.

Tous approuvèrent le verdict et les sanctions. Les concerné vociférer et jeter toutes leur haine, en parole au visage des autres. Sans que personne ne leur accorde ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Ils furent emmenés par les Junin.

Ces sanctions prennent effet tout de suite. Kakashi tu as pour mission la destruction de la racine avec les unités Gai, Asuma et Kurenai. Ordonna le sandaime

Jiraya Minato vous êtes chargé des sceaux. Surenchérit la maitresse de limaces.

Et pour le clan Huygas ? qui prendra place ?.

La place vacante se jouera entre Hanabi et Neiji, si aucun ne veut céder sa place. Elle se jouera grâce à celui qui prendra la meilleur décision concernant leur sujet : la bunke la branche principal et ainsi que les anciens. Chacun devra me présenter un projet digne de ce nom. Et celui qui sera approuvé par le conseil de konoha aura cette place.

Après toute ces directive chacun partie de son côté afin de s'occuper des différentes tache donné par l'hokage.

Pas très loin du lieu de la réunion.

Je ne savais pas que faisait dans le voyeurisme.

Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas ! n'est-ce pas ? Ely.

Enfaites je t'ai suivi. Et puis je voulais savoir ce qu'il en été dans ce village. Qu'est ce qui t'avais surtout incité à leur faire confiance. En plus du fait que Kyubii est été enfermé dans le corps du gamin.

D'abord ça été ma rencontre avec le Yondaime. Ensuite une promesse, puis les enfants et enfin je voulais surtout comprendre les humains. Comme tu peux le voir nous stagnons mais eux ils sont en constante évolution malgré leur courte durée de vie. Cela fait des siècles que nous sommes en vie. Notre savoir nous le savons grâce eux. Et d'un autre coté nous somme le gardien de leur passé. C'est fou ce qu'il s'accroche à leur petite vie misérable. Et pourtant je les admire dans un sens car il réussisse a survive et voir bien plus loin que nous.

Tu as tout à fait raison dans un sens. Je ne pensais pas, que ta réflexion se portait aussi loin.

Je suis bien obligé de philosopher. Notre combat sera plus dur que le leur. Une fois que ton frère, sortira de sa cachette. Nous devrons affronter le chaos. Je trouve qu'il s'intéresse beaucoup trop aux humains. De plus s'allier a eu ? lui qui ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec eux.

Ely ne répondit, mais se mit à réfléchir au propos tenu par son amie et disparut. Yoko fit de même. Elle apparut au côté de Kyubii sur les têtes des Hokage. Elle relata tous les faits du conseil et les décisions qui ont été prises. Il hocha la tête puis l'informa que c'était exactement ce qu'avait prédit Naruto. Il avait aussi précisé que pour faire avancer konoha, il fallait faire tomber des têtes. Ce qui a déjà commencé.

_Pensée de Kyuuchan : _Si _notre ennemie a compris tout comme moi la source d'énergie qu'est konoha. Il viendra à coups sur faire un siège ici. Je pense qu'il mettra tous les moyen en place pour s'approprié ce village. Je commence à comprendre un peu mieux ce vieux filou. La puissance des Biju, allié à ce lieu, avec sa puissance maléfique que demandé de mieux pour pouvoir détruire son clan et le nôtre._ Le gamin l'avait compris c'est _pour cela qu'il m'a libérer et ma donnée ma forme initial. La réponse est trop évidente et puis détruire nos deux source d'énergie à lui seul, est quasiment impossible. Qu'elle est sont réel objectif ? Naruto ? aurait-il compris ce qu'est cet enfant ? En tout cas je suis sûr d'une chose. Il veut la source d'énergie que possède se village. Je me demande s'ils sont au courant de leur propre puissance. Je ne pense pas. Peut-être Danzo et certain ancien. Mais …_

Dans la nuit

Pendant que tous dormaient, une ombre se faufila à l'extérieur. Il sauta de toit en toit. Il courrait si vite qu'on n'avait pas le temps de le voir. Fila à toute vitesse sur son lieu de rendez-vous. Il arriva dans une clairière de konoha. Un lieu superbe. Il y avait une petite rivière relié à une cascade. De belle fleur exotique poussaient, on en trouvait que dans ce lieu. Eclairé par la lune, elle donné l'impression d'être magique. C'était un lieu féérique.

Alors rien n'a signalé ? demanda l'inconnu qui venait d'arrivé.

Rien de concret pour le moment. répondit la voix. on a vus quelque rodeur. Mais ils ne nous ont pas remarqués.

Cela confirme ce que tu pensais. C'est bien ce lieu qu'ils veulent. Tu en ressens sa puissance que les soirs comme celui-ci.

Ce lieu est sacré. Il s'approprie des émotions des gens qui l'entourent. Si c'est la haine qui domine, il deviendra sombre et maléfique. Et si au contraire il y a un bon équilibre entre les deux il prendra cet aspect. Vous remarquerez que certain endroit commence à s'assombrir. Il peut signifier un mauvais présage, une catastrophe, ou c'est le début d'une mauvaise ère.

Que penses-tu toi ?

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'est aucun des cas que j'ai présenté. J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Le dire à haute voix m'effraie, car si c'est ce que je pense, nous aurons de sérieux problème. Soyez vigilent, signalez moi tout ce qui peut paraitre suspect, même les plus insignifiant. Je… non rien.

Il les quitta, et refit la route en sens inverses._ J'espère vraiment qu'il n'a pas l'intention de s'immerger dans cette eau de jouvence, si c'est le cas… il faut que je trouve un moyen de protéger cet endroit. Il me faudra l'aide des renards puissant et du Yondaime. Je ler demanderais leur aide, demain avant le début de la deuxième épreuve. Bon allé il temps d'allé ce couché, si Hina remarque que j'ai laissé un clone à ma place, elle va bouder._

Le jour de la deuxième épreuve.

Dans une salle de classe de l'académie en forme d'amphi était réuni tous ceux concernés par cette épreuve. Quelque Junin et la 5ème Hokage.

Bonjour à tous. J'espère que durant cette période vous avez pu vous entrainer et apprendre à vous connaitre. Pour cette épreuve vous serez au nombre de 3 ou 4. Vous ne ferez pas équipe avec vos unités habituelles. Nous avons décidé de former des groupes mélangés avec un shinobi de village différents. Alors je vous nommerez et vous vous placerez par groupe. Un Junin sera votre superviseur mais ne vous aidera en aucun cas dans votre quête. Il vous suivra comme une ombre. Et il n'interviendra que s'il ne peut faire autrement. Ce teste se déroulera dans tous le village. Chacun aura une mission qu'il devra mener à bien dans un temps répartie. Vous ne devrez en aucun cas vous faire remarquer. Si un seul de vous se fait démasqué l'équipe est disqualifiée. Le danger peut venir de partout et vous devrez considérer tout le monde comme votre ennemie. On vous remettra un parchemin ou sera décrit la mission de chacun. Elle peut être des plus banals, à une mission des plus compliqué. Chaque mission aura un temps impartie à ne pas dépasser. Si vous ne pouvez les effectuer dans le temps imparti. Vous serez disqualifié.

Les premières épreuves commenceront demain. Alors pour les équipes :

Shikamaru, Temaru, Samui

Ino, Haku, Kimimaro, Naruto

Raiga, Neiji, SAkura,

Killer Bee, Shino, Konan,

Ranmaru, Meizu Sasuke

Kidomaru, Tenten, Yahiko,

Nagato, Hinata, Gaara, Moegi

Hanabi, Zabuza, Lee

Tayuya, Sai, Lee, Aya

Karui, Udon, Kankuro, Kiba,

Et voilà pour les équipes, demain matin à 7h sera diffusait les missions pas de retards surtout et bonne chance à tous.

Les concernés était de plus en plus étonné. D'abord une partie de shogi. Maintenant des missions qui auront lieu au sein du village, avec une durée limite. Ils s'attendaient au pire. Chacun se mit à parler en même temps. Ils se dispersèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté. Gaara attrapa Naruto en passant et l'entraina derrière lui. Suivit de ses frères, d'Hinata, Shikamaru et Lee.

Dis-moi que ce n'est pas une de tes idées farfelues ?

Quoi ? pourquoi se serais de ma faute ? bouda Naruto.

Parce qu'il y a que toi pour avoir ce genre d'idée. Déjà le shogi à ça c'est toi aussi. Je m'attends au pire avec toi.

Naaaaaaaarrrrruuutttto… dit Hinata

Je te jure ce n'est pas moi, le shogi oui, mais pas cette épreuves. C'est vrai me frappe pas !

Tiens il y a quelqu'un dont tu as peur. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

Tais-toi Tema. Occupe-toi de tes amours.

COMMENT tu me PARLES toi ? hurla la blonde à quatre couettes.

J'espère vraiment ne pas tomber sur une mission du genre récupérer un chat !

Non tu quoi quand même qu'ils oseront ? hein ! ne nous porte pas la poisse Kankuro dit Temari. Rien que d'entendre je suis déjà déprimée.

Ils mirent tous à rire en esperant réellement que cela n'arrive pas. Car ça pouvait être le meilleur moyen de se faire disqualifié. Gaara lui observa Naruto qui n'avait rien dit bien qu'il soit resté dans la bonne humeur sans rien laissé paraitre. C'est à ce moment que son regard rencontra le sien et il hocha la tête très sérieusement mais ne dit rien. Ils continuèrent leur route dans la bonne humeur. Et allèrent chez Shika. Ou ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi rejoint par les autres. Il eut des batailles d'eau, des jeux de fléchettes, des gages pour les perdent. Ce fut une bonne façon de décompresser et de relâché la pression avant la deuxième partie du tournoi. Ils passèrent un bon moment. Et firent un peu la connaissance leur coéquipier pour cette épreuve. Ce tournoi était à la fois une façon de connaitre les capacités de chacun individuellement, et de groupe. Mais aussi de connaitre la puissance des pays voisins ainsi que fonctionnement de leurs alliances lors d'une guerre.

La haut

Je vois que cette enfant a compris une partie du problème. Mais pourra-t-il arrêté ce chaos a temps ?

La question serait comprendra t il a temps sont rôle ? et surtout qu'il ne doit surtout pas intervenir dans cette bataille entre konoha et les Elias.

Son aide sera la bienvenue mais seulement en tant qu'humain et non de Dieu.

Sait-il, lui-même ce qu'il est ?

En tout cas, il commence à comprendre. La preuve sont premier pas a été de libéré de Kuybii. Quoi qu'il n'est pas en conscience qu'une partie de son chakra soit restée en lui.

Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas le sous-estimé. Surtout que nous même ne savons pas ce qu'il est réellement. Malgré nos doutes. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs.

C'est vrai. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose. Ce gamin ne peut pas mourir. Son pouvoir complet n'est pas encore éveillé. Et il le sait.

Cet enfant nous réserve encore bien des surprises. Trouvé cette source d'énergie. Et …

Oui faire ce qu'il a fait. Il est vraiment imprévisible. On ne peut prédire ces actes.

Son fardeau est tellement lourd a porté qu'il s'amuse comme il peut.

Qui lance les paris ?

Moi ! cette source capricieuse, l'adore donc va fusionner avec lui.

Pas du tout Elias va la pervertir et de toute façon aucune source ne peut fusionner.

Non du tout Elias aura le temps de prendre toute son énergie.

Laissons les gens d'en haut a leur paris et retournons au monde réel

Dans leur base :

Alors avez-vous trouvé cette eau de jouvence ?

Oui, mais elle est gardée par des ninjas maitre.

Ceci ne me concerne en rien je veux un cette eau, si je ne peux me baigné, je veux au moins la boire. Bande d'incapable. Tonna Elias.

Je vous conseille d'attendre le début des match.

Dehorsssssssssssss . hurla –t-il.

Tous des incapable, il serait que je retrouve ma force et je n'ai plus à farcir ces abrutis. Attendez de voir clan dragon. Mais avant cela. Il nous konoha.

Hum, Maitre, le plan a été mis en place, a votre signale kekai sera installé.

Et pour cette source ?

Tout est opérationnel. Mais nous avons aussi découvert, que Kyubii a été libéré.

Hum hum, merci sortez.

Alors comme ça tu as réussi cet exploit Yoko. Je vais te faire regretter le jour où tu m'a jeter pour cette imbécile de renard mouillé. D'abord détruire Konoha et direction la vallée ensorcelé.


End file.
